My beloved ?
by kurikara-sama
Summary: Wie ergeht es Hisoka, nach Kurikaras Angriff und was für eine Vergangenheit hatte letzterer? Welche Strafe erwartet den Drachenkönig, wenn Soryu dessen Verhandlung neu aufrollt? Und welche Geheimnisse ranken sich um Nagare und Yatonokami? Lest selbst!
1. Chapter 1

Titel: My beloved... ?

Teil: 1/?

Autor: kurikara

Fandom: Yami No Matsuei

Warnung: In diesem Kapi noch nichts ;) (außer vielleicht n bissel zu viel Schmerzen XD )

Pairing: Hisoka x Kurikara; Nagare x Yato

Disclaimer: Die Charas von Yami No Matsuei gehören selbstverständlich (leider) nicht mir, sondern Yoko Matsushita. Ich beanspruche hiermit keine Rechte und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser FF. (Wenn ihr allerdings Charas findet, die ihr nicht kennt, dann sind das vermutlich meine. ;) )

Kommentar: Ich bin ein totaler Fan von diesem Pairing, nur leider gibt es kaum FFs die es behandeln. heul Darum dachte ich mir ich schreib ne eigene und hier ist der erste Teil meiner ersten FF. jubel

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, aber wenn nich, dann is auch nich schlimm... traurigsei

Ich hoffe das erste Kapi ist nicht zu kurz geraten. Bitte schreibt mir ein paar Kommis. bettel

--

Chapter 1 - Prolog (1 Teil: Traumwelt)

Langsam öffnete der Junge die Augen. Verwirrt und orientierungslos blickte er in den strahlend blauen Himmel über ihm. Er spürte das Gras unter ihm, spürte den Wind, der wie eine sanfte Brise seinen Körper streifte. Es war so friedlich um ihn herum. Am liebsten hätte er einfach wieder die Augen geschlossen, sich einfach von diesem warmen, wohligen Gefühl beherrschen lassen.

Ein Donnerschlag in der Ferne riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und bereute es sofort. Ein scharfer Schmerz drang an sein Bewusstsein, hüllte seinen ganzen Körper ein. Jede noch so kleine Bewegung war für ihn wie Folter. Er versuchte ruhig zu atmen, doch seine Lungen brannten, sein Körper brannte. Er blickte an sich hinunter, so gut er es vermochte. Seine Kleidung hing in Fetzen von seinem blutüberströmten Körper. Die Farbe seiner Haut reichte von tiefem Rot bis hin zu dunklem Schwarz, an den Stellen, an denen sie völlig verkohlt war. Noch immer bildeten sich neue Brandblasen und der zierliche Junge hätte geschrien, doch aus seinem verbrannten Hals kam kein Ton.

Er erinnerte sich an die Worte Kurikaras, des Drachenkönigs, Himmelsdrache des Feuers, Herr der Schmiede und vermutlich mächtigster Geist der Traumwelt. "Deine Wunden würden faulen, du würdest vor Schmerzen durchdrehen.", hatte er gesagt. Er seufzte in Gedanken. Es war ein Seufzer voller Bitterkeit und Trauer. Wie wünschte er sich doch, es wäre anders gelaufen. Doch der Drachenkönig hatte ihm gar nicht erst zugehört. Nein! Er hatte ihn von Anfang an abgelehnt. Hisoka erinnerte sich wie Kurikara ihn vor Futsu, des Drachenkönig erstes Schwert und Rechte Hand, gerettet hatte. Damals hatte er ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen und er war vom ersten Moment wie von ihm gebannt gewesen. Der Drachenkönig strahlte eine Macht aus, die sich der blonde Junge zuvor nicht mal in seinen kühnsten Träumen hätte vorstellen können - und das trotz der geringen Größe! Jedenfalls war das ganze Treffen darauf hinausgelaufen, dass Kurikara ihn seine Macht spüren ließ, was seinen jetzigen Zustand durchaus erklären würde. Was danach passiert war, wusste er nicht.

Wenn diese furchtbaren Schmerzen, die ihn schier zu zerreißen drohten, nicht gewesen wären, hätte sich Hisoka vielleicht sogar eingestanden, dass er nicht ganz unschuldig an der jetzigen Situation war. Er hätte dem Drachenkönig wohl doch etwas mehr Respekt zollen sollen… Aber die Schmerzen waren da, er spürte sie nur zu deutlich. Außerdem machte es jetzt auch keinen Sinn, sich über das bereits Geschehene den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Er hatte wahrlich schon genug Probleme.

Ein erneuter Donnerschlag, diesmal näher, ließ die Erde erzittern. Der blonde Junge spürte aufgrund seiner herausragenden emphatischen Fähigkeiten, wie die kleinen Naturgeister des Waldes, in dem er lag, die Flucht ergriffen. Eine tiefe Unruhe ergriff ihn und er wusste, dass er hier nicht bleiben konnte, vorausgesetzt er wollte den nächsten Morgen noch erleben.

Er musste hier weg! Er versuchte seine rechte Hand zu heben, doch sofort durchschoss seinen Arm ein heißer Schmerz, schlimmer als alles bisher. Hisoka schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf seinen Körper, auf die unerträglichen Schmerzen. Er versuchte seinen Geist von seinem Körper loszulösen, so wie er es schon einmal getan hatte. Damals, als er unter Murakis Fluch gelitten hatte und die Schmerzen kurz davor waren ihn - ähnlich wie diese - in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, hatte er es geschafft sich in sich selbst zurückzuziehen und sich von der Außenwelt abzuschneiden. Er erinnerte sich an den Fluch, den ihm dieser kranke Mann auferlegt hatte. Die damaligen Schmerzen waren zum Ende hin zwar ähnlich heftig gewesen, doch trotzdem nicht mit den jetzigen zu vergleichen. Denn im Gegensatz zu diesen, die von außen auf ihn einwirkten, waren die damaligen von innen gekommen. Sie saßen in seinen Knochen, in seinem Fleisch und er hatte nichts dagegen tun können. Sie zu ertragen ohne den Verstand zu verlieren, war wahrlich eine Meisterleistung gewesen und nachdem er das geschafft hatte, würde er ja wohl auch im Stande sein diese Situation zu meistern.

Noch während er das dachte schwanden die Schmerzen langsam und um Hisokas Geist legte sich ein dichter Nebel. Vorsichtig stand er auf, bemüht keine unnötigen Bewegungen zu machen, denn ganz in sich selbst gehen konnte er ja nicht, wie wäre er denn dann von dort weggekommen? Unsicher stand er auf den Beinen und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Die Schmerzen waren zu einem dumpfen Pochen abgeklungen und er wagte zaghaft ein, zwei Schritte. Die Belohnung erhielt er auch sofort. Bei jedem Schritt verwandelte sich das dumpfe Pochen in ein scharfes Stechen, das durch seinen ganzen Körper zuckte. Aber hey, was hatte er auch erwartet? Torkelnd setzte er sich in Bewegung, die Schmerzen so gut es eben ging unterdrückend. Er hätte sich natürlich auch einfach ins weiche Gras fallen lassen, die Augen schließen und auf den endgültigen Tod warten können, doch er wäre nicht Hisoka gewesen, wenn er sich so einfach hätte unterkriegen lassen. Mit einer Willensstärke, über die sein Partner nur hätte staunen können, taumelte er weiter voran, immer darauf bedacht einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, ohne dabei im Staub zu landen. Was vor ihm lag, das wusste er nicht.


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: My beloved… ?

Teil: 2/?

Autor: kurikara

Fandom: Yami No Matsuei

Warnung: dark (is irgendwie passiert, aber eigentlich soll die FF nich so sein, daher werd ich es erst mal noch nicht oben angeben.) gewalt (nur n bissel…)

Pairing: Hisoka x Kurikara ; Nagare x Yato

Disclaimer: seufz Nix mir, alles Yoko Matsushita. Daher kein Geld.

Kommentar: So jetzt hab ich´s geschafft: der zweite Teil meiner FF! freu Und zum Glück wesentlich länger als Teil eins. verlegen grins Irgendwie kommt mir dieser Teil sehr düster vor, aber da sich die Beziehung zwischen Nagare und Yato bald ändern wird, hoffe ich das der nächste Teil besser wird, wobei er wohl leider auch wieder Gewalt enthalten wird. Eigentlich wollte ich das Label oben gar nicht hinstellen, aber dank meiner blöden Schreibwut hab ich jetzt keine Wahl…

Da ich bis zu dem Moment, da ich diesen Teil hochgeladen hab noch keine Kommis erhalten hab: Biddö schreibt mir welche! auf die Knie fall Ich würde nämlich echt gern wissen, was ihr von der FF haltet und ob ich überhaupt weiterschreiben soll…

--

Chapter 2 – Prolog (2. Teil: Kamakura – Bei den Kurosakis)

Schweigend starrte er in die Landschaft hinaus. Er sah die Bäume, sah wie sich ihre Kronen im Wind wiegten, wie die Vögel sich zum Flug zusammenschlossen, eine Weile in Formation flogen, nur um dann wieder auseinanderzustreben. Hinter dem Wäldchen, das sein Anwesen umgab, erstreckte sich der Sumpf und darauf folgten die riesigen Berge mit den weißen Gipfeln. Die Sonne war dabei aufzugehen und tauchte die Landschaft in schillernde Farben angefangen von strahlendem Gelb bis hin zu eindringlichem Rot. Die Tautropfen, die sich überall auf den Blättern der Bäume gesammelt hatten, spiegelten das Licht, brachen es, warfen es zurück und glänzten dabei wie tausende winziger Regenbögen. Die Schönheit um ihn herum war atemberaubend und friedlich. Ein trügerischer Friede der auch das aufgewühlte Innere des blonden Mannes nicht wiederspiegelte.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen legte sich der Mann aufs Neue die Augenbinde an, die sein Sichtfeld in völlige Schwärze tauchte. Er war dabei zu erblinden und sein Arzt hatte ihm geraten seine Augen zu schonen, um seine Sehfähigkeit noch so lange wie möglich zu erhalten. Welch Ironie, dass ausgerechnet ihm das passieren musste. Ihm, der immer so stolz auf seine scharfe Sicht gewesen war. Die Ärzte hatten ihm nicht erklären können, was mit seinen Augen nicht stimmte, doch er kannte die Antwort auch so: Yatonokami! Das Monster, das ihm sein Vater an seinem Todestag hinterlassen hatte. Der Fluch der in seiner DNA verankert war, in dem Blut der Kurosakis, das auch durch seine Adern floss. Er war das jetzige Oberhaupt dieser alten und stolzen Familie und musste somit auch diese grauenerregende Kreatur in sich tragen, die seinen Körper langsam von innen heraus zerstörte. Seit dem Tod seines geliebten Sohnes vor fast drei Jahren, hatte Yatonokomi angefangen ihn zu quälen, was ihn allerdings nicht sonderlich wunderte, denn eine alte Legende besagte, dass das Monster, welches vor knapp tausend Jahren von seinem Vorfahre getötet worden war, wieder zum Leben erwachen würde, sobald das Blut der Kurosakis versiegte. Yato – wie er das Monster im Stillen nannte – hatte ihm in diesen drei Jahren nun schon viel von seiner Vergangenheit preisgegeben und diese Legende mehr oder weniger bestätigt. Ein Grund mehr, wieso Nagare nicht sterben durfte, doch die fast tägliche Folter hatte seine Willenskraft auf eine ziemlich harte Probe gestellt und obwohl er bis jetzt nicht aufgegeben hatte, wusste er dennoch nicht, wie lange er noch durchhalten würde.

Er erinnerte sich zurück, an den unheilvollen Tag, an dem sein Vater ihm sein Schicksal offenbart hatte. Der Tag vor seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag an dem sich sein ganzes bisheriges Leben ändern sollte. Er lachte bitter. An diesem Tag hatte ihm sein Vater mitgeteilt, welchen Preis er würde zahlen müssen. Natürlich wusste Nagare, warum ausgerechnet er diese Aufgabe übernehmen musste. Schließlich war er – anders als sein großer Bruder – nicht gerade der Liebling seines Vaters gewesen. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er an vergangene Tage dachte, an denen er seinen Vater bis zur Weißglut getrieben hatte. Er hatte nie viel von den Bestimmungen und Traditionen ihrer Familie gehalten, hatte sich immer wieder aus dem Haus geschlichen, um im nahe gelegenen Dorf zu feiern, mit seinen Freunden abzuhängen. Zwar hatte ihn sein Vater immer hart bestraft, doch den Spaß hatte sich Nagare nicht nehmen lassen wollen. Bis zum achtzehnten Geburtstag seines Bruders hatte er ein hartes, aber doch gutes Leben geführt. Doch zu seinem Leidwesen hatte sein Vater an diesem Tag beschlossen, seinen zweiten Sohn an die erste Stelle der Erbfolge zu setzen, obwohl dieser nicht wirklich daran interessiert gewesen war. Doch was hätte er machen sollen? Das Wort seines Vaters war schließlich Gesetz und so hatte er sich gefügt. Von diesem Moment an hatte er so gut wie keine Zeit mehr für sich gehabt. Von dem Augenblick wo die Sonne aufging, bis zu dem ersehnten Sonnenuntergang, hatte sein Vater ihn in allen möglichen Dingen unterrichtet, angefangen mit naturwissenschaftlichen Fächern, wie Mathe, Physik, Chemie, über Literatur und Geschichte, bis zu Englisch, Russisch und Französisch. Er hatte ihm Religion eingebläut und hatte das Einhalten der Traditionen besonders streng überwacht. Nagare war immer gezwungen gewesen in allem, was er tat, perfekt zu sein. Auch in den unterschiedlichsten Kampfsportarten hatte er sich üben müssen, was den Kampf mit Waffen natürlich miteinbezog, wobei er widerwillig zugeben musste, dass ihm dieser Teil seiner Ausbildung sogar Spaß gemacht hatte.

Ein schriller Schrei riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, doch er ignorierte ihn, so wie an jedem Tag in den letzten zwei Jahren, seit seine Frau schwanger geworden war, nicht von ihm wohlgemerkt. Er wusste, dass er nichts würde tun können, denn selbst wenn er zu ihr gehen würde, was konnte er schon gegen Wahnvorstellungen und angebliche Dämonen ausrichten, die nur sie sah? Obwohl Nagare einlenken musste, dass diese Schwangerschaft mit Sicherheit keinen natürlichen Ursprung hatte, denn kein normaler Mensch war zwei ganze Jahre lang schwanger! Es schmerzte ihn auch nicht seine Frau in diesem Zustand zu sehen, denn er empfand rein gar nichts für sie. Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung, begann seinen morgendlichen Spaziergang zum Grab seines Sohnes, der für ihn schon längst alltäglich geworden war. Er wanderte den Hügel hinauf; um seinen Weg zu finden, benötigte er seine Augen nicht. Vor dem Grabstein, auf den der Name seines Sohnes gemeißelt war, blieb er stehen. Nur schwach vernahm er das beruhigende Plätschern des kleinen Baches, der am Fuße des Hügels entlang floss, vernahm das Rauschen des Windes, der durch die in voller Blüte stehende Sakura strich, die hoch oben auf dem Hügel, hinter dem Ruheort seines Sohnes stand. Nagare fiel auf die Knie und strich sanft über den Grabstein. „Hisoka", flüsterte er leise. Die Augenbinde verbarg die Tränen die sich in seinen Augen bildeten. „Verzeih mir, mein Kleiner." Wie sehr wünschte sich Nagare, er könne die Zeit zurückdrehen, könne seinem Sohn sagen, was er wirklich für ihn empfand. Doch er wusste, dass das nun unmöglich war. Sein Sohn war weg und keine Macht der Welt konnte ihm seinen Schatz zurückbringen. Ob Hisoka ihm vergeben würde, würde er noch leben? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Die Wunden, die er ihm zugefügt hatte, waren einfach zu groß, zu tief. Nicht das Nagare seinen Sohn misshandelt hätte. Das hatte Rui ja zur genüge getan. Nein, Nagare hatte ihn einfach nicht beachtet. Er hatte ihn wie Luft behandelt, nur mit ihm gesprochen, wenn er ihn unterrichtete – was selten genug vorgekommen war, da er es vorgezogen hatte, Privatlehrer zu beschäftigen – und hatte ihn kein einziges Mal vor der Grausamkeit seiner Mutter bewahrt, obwohl der Junge zu Anfang sehr wohl seine Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte.

Nun rollten doch feine Tränen über seine Wangen, als ihm wie an jedem Morgen schmerzlichst bewusst wurde, wie viel er doch verloren hatte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, da sein Sohn noch gelebt hatte, war ihm nie aufgefallen, wie wichtig ihm dieser doch war und wie sehr er ihn brauchte. Minutenlang stand Nagare einfach nur da und weinte still, allein mit seinem Schmerz und seinen Tränen. Doch schließlich versiegten auch diese, der Schmerz wurde bis zum nächsten Morgen verdrängt und der blonde Mann kehrte in seine Gemächer zurück.

Mittlerweile waren auch die Bediensteten des Anwesens aufgestanden und die Stille brach. Manchmal wünschte sich Nagare wirklich, er könne alleine leben, ungestört und von der ganzen Hektik um ihn herum unberührt. Von den Gästeflügeln kommend vernahm er das allmorgendliche Gekreische seines neuen Arztes. Mittlerweile hatte Nagare sich an diesen merkwürdigen Mann gewöhnt, dem augenscheinlich nichts so richtig gelingen wollte. Das Geschrei verstummte urplötzlich. Nagare konnte sich auch vorstellen warum. Der blonde Arzt mit den langen Haaren hatte – zu Nagares Glück – einen vernünftig scheinenden Assistenten mitgebracht, der sich offensichtlich darauf verstand, den etwas eifrigen Doktor in seine Schranken zu verweisen. Erleichtert wollte Nagare aufatmen, als eine tiefe, schauerliche Stimme erklang, die dem blonden Mann allzu bekannt war. „Hast du mich vermisst?", fragte sie säuselnd und Nagare spürte einen warmen Lufthauch an seinem Ohr. Sein Blut begann zu rauschen, er bekam eine Gänsehaut und gleichzeitig dachte er, er würde in Flammen aufgehen. Ihm war schlecht, sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich, als sich langsam durchsichtige Schuppen auf seiner Haut bildeten, wie jedes Mal wenn Yato ihn angriff. Und jedes Mal befiel die Kreatur mehr von seinem Körper, nur um sich dann später, sollte er durchgehalten haben, wieder in seinem Körper zu verkriechen. Neuerdings hatte Yato aber angefangen mit Nagare zu sprechen, während er ihn quälte, was Nagare allerdings seltsam vorkam, denn es waren nicht immer erniedrigende Worte die die Lippen seines Peinigers verließen. Vor einer Woche war ihm dieser zum ersten Mal erschienen, in Menschengestalt, doch Nagare war zu überrascht gewesen, um ihn nach einem Grund zu fragen. Er hatte zugeben müssen, dass das Monster´, das vor ihm stand, nicht gerade schlecht aussah. Er fand ihn sogar relativ attraktiv, mit seinen braunen, im Rücken zusammengebundenen, etwas durcheinandergeratenen Haaren, seinem schlanken, doch nicht feminin wirkendem Körper und vor allem seinen stechenden grünen Augen. Seine Gesichtszüge hatten starr und undeutbar auf ihn herabgesehen, doch als Nagare sich erneut vor Schmerzen gekrümmt hatte, hatte er geglaubt eine Spur Traurigkeit in den Augen seines Gegenübers erkennen zu können. Doch das Gesicht von letzterem war sofort wieder zu einer unleserlichen Maske geworden, worauf der blonde Mann zum Schluss gekommen war, er hätte sich das Ganze nur eingebildet. Yato hatte ja wahrlich auch keinen Grund traurig zu sein. Schließlich wusste er, ebenso wie Nagare, dass dieser nicht ewig durchhalten würde. Und nach seinem Tod… Ein scharfer Schmerz, der seinen Körper durchzuckte und es ihm unmöglich machte auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen, holte ihn in die Realität zurück, wo Yato erneut vor ihm stand, mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln auf ihn, der mittlerweile stöhnend am Boden lag, herabblickend. Als hätte der Dunkelhaarige es einstudiert, glättete sich sein Gesicht genau in dem Moment, als Nagare ihn ansah 1 und er widmete sich nun wieder vollständig seinem Opfer. „Nagare…", flüsterte er sanft, doch dieser hatte bereits sein Bewusstsein verloren. Schweigend stand Yato noch eine Weile da und betrachtete die feinen Gesichtszüge des Ohnmächtigen, bis er diesen schließlich mit einem leichten Seufzer, in dem großer Schmerz mitschwang, sich selbst überließ und aufs Neue in dessen Körper verschwand.

Tbc

1 Seine Augenbinde ist mittlerweile abgefallen.

--

Anmk.:

Katsuya: Nagare, reiß dich zusammen. Du musst lächeln, hörst du? Lächeln!!

Nagare: Tse. Sonst noch irgendwelche Wünsche?!

Yato: Also, ich hätte da schon noch npaar…

Nagare: Uaah! Wie oft hab ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass du mich nicht so erschrecken sollst und ganz davon abgesehen: NIMM DIE PFOTEN VON MIR!!

Katsuya: Jetzt reg dich doch nicht so auf. Er will dir doch nur zeigen, wie sehr er dich mag.

Yato: Nagare zu Boden reißt Komm her mein Hübscher!

Nagare: Verdammt, wenn ich hier wegkomme, bist du tot, blöde Katsuya!

Katsuya: Sich in Sicherheit bring Puh, warum muss der sich eigentlich so aufregen? Es is ja nich so, als ob er was ändern könnte. devilgrin

Bis zum nächsten Teil! :)

PS: Katsuya bin ich.


	3. Chapter 3

Titel: My beloved… ?

Teil: 3/?

Autor: kurikara

Fandom: Yami No Matsuei

Warnung: Uff… Was soll ich hier schreiben… Nun, vielleicht ein wenig dark und gewalt, aber auch nur mäßig… Tja, es wird auf jeden Fall keiner einen Schock kriegen (hoffe ich) ;)

Pairing: Hisoka x Kurikara ; Nagare x Yato (wie immer)

Disclaimer: Leider hat sich hier nicht viel geändert. Die Charas und die Story aus Yami no Matsuei gehören alle Yoko Matsushita, daher verdiene ich kein Geld. (Aber Seku ist meins!! freu )

Kommentar: Juchuu! Dieses Kapi ist ja richtig lang geworden. von sich selbst überrascht ist Viel zu sagen hab ich dieses Mal nicht… Naja, ich hab immer noch keine Kommis, also weiß ich auch noch nicht, was ihr hiervon haltet… Aber da mich noch keiner erschossen hat, mach ich jetzt einfach mal weiter und hoffe, dass ich bald ein paar Kommis krieg. hoffnungsvoll in die Runde sieht (hat euch die Anmerkung am Ende von Teil 2 gefallen, oder soll ich das in Zukunft lassen??)

Viel Spaß mit Teil 3!

--

Chapter 3 – Die Kraft die in mir ruht (Traumwelt)

Hisoka schleppte sich weiter. Die Sonne brannte unbarmherzig auf ihn herab und die Schmerzen, die er verspürte, waren wieder schlimmer geworden. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch durchhalten würde, bevor sein Körper – ungeachtet seines Willens – wegen der Verletzungen zusammenbrach. Die Prophezeiung des Drachenkönigs hatte sich bewahrheitet, denn die Wunden des blonden Jungen heilten nicht – im Gegenteil. Sie verschlimmerten sich von Minute zu Minute. Die Landschaft um ihn herum hatte sich verändert und obwohl sein Geist im Augenblick sehr träge war, erkannte er, dass er nicht mehr in einem dichten Wald mit nur wenig Licht war. Die Bäume zogen sich tatsächlich langsam zurück. Hisoka hielt kurz inne um sich auszuruhen und die Umgebung näher zu betrachten. Anstatt auf einem von irgendwelchen grünen Pflanzen bewachsenem Boden, stand er nun auf einer sandigeren Fläche. Um ihn herum befanden sich zwischen den Bäumen ab und zu Felsen und ihm blies ein fast schon heftiger Wind ins Gesicht. Es erschien ihm, trotz der etwas härter aussehenden Umgebung, irgendwie friedlich, doch Hisoka ließ sich nicht täuschen. Seit er losgegangen war, hatte er Glück gehabt und war keinem anderen Geist begegnet, doch wer wusste schon, wie lange es dauern würde, bis sich sein zweifelhaftes Glück wieder wandelte? Er wollte schon weitergehen und somit seinen müden Körper wieder in Bewegung setzten, als das Rauschen von Wasser an seine Ohren drang. Er überlegte kurz und kam zum Schluss, dass ein kühles Bad sicher nicht schaden könnte. Langsam schwankte er in Richtung des Gehörten. Das Geräusch wurde immer lauter und schon nach einer kurzen Wegstrecke gelangte er auf eine große Lichtung. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein gewaltiger See, der von einem mächtigen Wasserfall gespeist wurde, welcher wiederum von einem mehr oder weniger hohen Felsen in die Tiefe stürzte. Gebannt betrachtete er das Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot, denn der Anblick war wirklich überragend. Das Wasser glitzerte im Sonnenlicht und über dem Wasserfall hatte sich ein durchsichtiger Regenbogen gebildet. Der starke Winde wirbelte das Wasser in alle Richtungen und auch Hisoka wurde von dem kühlen Nass besprengt. Erleichtert, dass er sich endlich erfrischen konnte, ließ er sich am Rand des Sees fallen und legte seine Arme vorsichtig in das Wasser, welches sich auch sofort dunkelrot verfärbte, doch Hisoka ignorierte dies, da der stechende Schmerz in seinen Armen langsam zu einem dumpfen Pochen abklang.

--

Währenddessen, oben auf dem Felsen:

--

Interessiert beobachtete der Mann den blonden Jungen, der in sein Revier eingedrungen war. Eigentlich hatte er ihn sofort verscheuchen wollen, doch als er dessen schwere Verletzungen erblickt hatte, hatte er gezögert. Dem Mann war klar, dass es sich bei seinem ungebetenen Gast mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit um einen Menschen handelte, doch größer als seine eigentliche Abscheu vor selbigen, war seine Neugierde gewesen. Was war passiert, dass der Junge solche gefährlichen Verletzungen erlitten hatte? Also hatte er sich dazu entschlossen diesem eine Weile zu folgen und nun saß er hier, an einem seiner Lieblingsplätze und sah dem Jungen zu, mit stiller Bewunderung für dessen Zähigkeit in seinem Blick. Das silberne Haar des Mannes, das diesem bis zu seiner Hüfte reichte, wehte im Wind. Er liebte dieses Gefühl, wenn letzterer ihm über seine seidene Haut strich und seine feinen Gesichtszüge nachzeichnete. Überhaupt war der Mann sehr zierlich gebaut und wäre es nicht für seine Größe und sein selbstbewusstes Auftreten gewesen, so hätte man ihn glatt für eine Frau halten können. Das war ihm auch schon öfters passiert, doch es störte ihn nicht, im Gegenteil: Er sah es als ein Kompliment, das seine Schönheit unterstrich. 1 Es gefiel ihm, wie sich alle nach ihm umsahen, wenn er vorbeilief, wobei er zugeben musste, dass er die schützenden Hallen seines Palastes nicht verließ. Er fühlte sich dort einfach am wohlsten, zum Einen, da er sein Heim natürlich genau nach seinem Geschmack eingerichtet hatte – mit vielen Kristallen, Spiegeln und Ähnlichem – und zum Anderen wegen dem Wind. Nirgendwo sonst in der Traumwelt war der Wind so traumhaft, wie an der Stelle, an der er sich niedergelassen hatte.

Er schwelgte in seinen Gedanken, als ihn plötzlich eine Veränderung in der Luft aus selbigen riss. Da er ein Windgeist war, war es für ihn ein Leichtes eine solche zu bemerken. Er blickte wieder zu dem blonden Jungen herunter, der mittlerweile seine vermutlich stark schmerzenden Arme in das angenehm kühle Wasser getaucht hatte, wobei sich dieses dunkelrot verfärbte, was Seku in seiner Vermutung bestätigte, dass das Menschenkind ernstlich verletzt war, vielleicht sogar schwerer, als er zu anfangs geglaubt hatte. Mitleid stieg in ihm auf, als ihm jäh ein unnatürliches Kräuseln an der Wasseroberfläche auffiel. Er überlegte. Natürlich hätte es auch Einbildung sein können, doch er glaubte nicht so recht daran. Viel wahrscheinlicher war es, dass ein Wassergeist in dem See lebte und dass dieser die Verunreinigung seines Lebensraums durch das Blut des Jungen scharf missbilligte. In diesem Fall würde er ohne zu zögern angreifen und den Störenfried vertreiben und da dieser ja ein Mensch war, war Seku sich nicht sicher ob der Geist ihn nicht vielleicht sogar töten würde. Es kam darauf an, wie aggressiv dieser war und wie er zu den Menschen stand. Aus Erfahrung wusste der Beobachter jedoch, dass die meisten mächtigeren Geister 2 diese nicht ausstehen konnten, da es wohl bekannt war, dass ihre Elektrizität, mit der sie sich rühmten, die Traumwelt zerstörte. Warum sonst waren in letzter Zeit so viele Wurmlöcher erschienen? Es war vollkommen klar, das seine Welt aus dem dimensionalen Gleichgewicht geraten war. Erneut blickte er nach unten. Sollte er dem Jungen helfen? Aber Seku sah keinen Grund, warum er sich in etwas einmischen sollte, dass ihn nichts anging. Davon mal abgesehen hielt er den Jungen eh schon für halbtot.

Währenddessen hatte auch Hisoka das Kräuseln auf der Oberfläche des Sees bemerkt, das nun langsam, da das verunreinigte Wasser sich zu verteilen begann, an Stärke zunahm. Erschrocken richtete er sich auf, nur um erneut die Schmerzen in seinem Körper zu bemerken. Gerade war es ihm gelungen diese halbwegs zu vertreiben, und nun musste er ja so zurückzucken. Wütend starrte er auf das Wasser, das langsam begann aufzusteigen und auseinanderzutreiben, nur um den Blick auf eine menschenähnliche Gestalt mit schuppiger, glänzender Haut, Schwimmhäuten zwischen Fingern und Zehen, einem schimmernden Kamm auf dem Rücken und tiefblauen, pupillenlosen Augen freizugeben. Überrascht wich Hisoka ein paar Schritte zurück. Das Ergebnis seines Handelns war, dass er stolperte, fiel und unsanft auf dem Hintern landete, was einem gewissen Mann mit silbernen Haaren ein leichtes Kichern entlockte. Hisoka allerdings war absolut nicht zum Lachen zumute. Die unliebsame Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden hatte seinen Geist geklärt und die Schmerzen erneut ins unerträgliche getrieben. Verzweifelt wand er sich und versuchte aufzustehen, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Der Geist stand reglos da, inmitten des Sees, umgeben von Wasser und seine Augen fixierten Hisoka, verrenkten sich. Dann hob er den Arm und das Wasser um ihn herum sammelte sich, stieg in die Luft. Oben auf dem Felsen erstarrte Seku, denn er wusste, was jetzt kam. Der Junge war dem Angriff des Geistes hilflos ausgeliefert. Dieser ließ seinen Arm wieder fallen und ein mächtiger Wasserstrahl traf auf Hisokas Brust und dieser flog Meter weit, bis er an einem etwas weiter entfernt stehenden Felsen abprallte. Man konnte deutlich hören, wie Knochen brachen. Der Getroffene stieß eine Art Stöhnen aus, das wohl ein Schmerzensschrei hatte sein sollen und spuckte Blut. Die ganze Welt um Hisoka drehte sich und er fühlte sich unglaublich müde. Tiefe Schwärze umgab ihn, als er das Bewusstsein verlor.

In der Zwischenzeit war der Geist, der Hisoka angegriffen hatte, aus dem Wasser getreten und lachte höhnisch. Angewidert verzog Seku das Gesicht. Diesem Geist schien das ganze auch noch Spaß zu machen, obwohl er genau wusste, dass der Junge völlig wehrlos gewesen war. Das war genau die Art von Verhalten, die Seku verabscheute und er nahm sich vor diesen Widerling, nachdem alles vorbei war, endgültig aus seinem Revier zu vertreiben, obwohl er eigentlich nichts dagegen hatte, wenn Fremde sich bei ihm niederließen, solange sie ihn nicht störten, aber das war einfach zu viel des Guten. Mittlerweile hatte der Angreifer den Jungen erreicht, packte diesen am Kragen und schüttelte ihn heftig. Sein Gesicht war durch ein triumphierendes Grinsen verzerrt und er lachte siegessicher.

Hisoka fiel. Mitten hinein in ein schwarzes Loch, von dem er wusste das es, sobald er mal hier gefangen war, kein Entkommen mehr gab. Erinnerungsfetzen zogen an ihm vorbei, zuerst undeutlich, dann immer klarer, bis er in die Welt seiner Gedanken eintauchte. Er sah sich selbst, mit sechs Jahren, wie er die Hand nach seinem Vater ausstreckte, nur damit dieser sie abschüttelte, so, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte. Zeit verging und er hörte seine Mutter seinen Namen schreien. Er wusste, dass das kein gutes Zeichen war. Er zuckte zusammen, als deren Hand auf ihn niederfuhr, während sie weiterkreischte. Er spürte, wie ihr Hass sich tief in sein Fleisch brannte, als sie ihn berührte und stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus. Wütend packte sie ihren Sohn am Kragen und zog ihn zum Keller, warf ihn in den dunklen, kalten, feuchten Raum und sperrte ihn dort ein, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie wütend auf ihn war. Den älteren Hisoka, der von außen zusah, ließ das kalt. Er wusste bereits, dass seine Mutter ihn nie geliebt hatte und das wäre auch nicht anders gewesen, hätte er keine besondere Fähigkeit, wie seine Empathie gehabt. Seinem Vater hingegen, war er selbst völlig egal gewesen. Dieser hatte sich nur für den Erben interessiert, den Hisoka für ihn darstellte, nicht für den Menschen hinter dieser Position. Erneut verging die Zeit und es war Nacht. Der ältere Hisoka erstarrte, denn er wusste, um welche Nacht es sich handelte. Er sah wie sein jüngeres, dreizehnjähriges Ich aus dem schützenden Haus, hinein in die Dunkelheit der Nacht trat, weil er mal wieder nicht schlafen konnte. Schnell wandte sich der Beobachter von dieser grausamen Erinnerung ab. Er musste es nicht noch einmal sehen, er träumte schließlich regelmäßig von diesem kranken Irren, der sich einen Arzt schimpfte, träumte von dem, was ihm Muraki angetan hatte. Er ließ das Bild der Sakuras, die im Schein des blutroten Mondes in eben derselben Farbe leuchteten, zurück und beobachtete, wie er langsam an dem Fluch seines Mörders zugrunde ging, wie er im Alter von 16 Jahren seinen letzten Atemzug tat. Hisoka war froh, das dieser Teil seiner Vergangenheit nun endlich vorbei war, denn er wusste, dass es zwar weiterhin unerfreulich sein würde, aber wenigstens hatte er jetzt einen Menschen an seiner Seite, dem er vertrauen konnte, der ihn unterstützte und ihn nicht im Stich ließ, seinen allerersten Freund: Tsuzuki. Dank diesem Menschen war Hisoka in der Lage gewesen, seine traumatische Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen. Doch auch Tsuzuki hatte es nicht einfach gehabt. So viel wusste Hisoka, obwohl ihm sein Freund nichts von sich erzählte. Langsam verstrichen die Erlebnisse und seine Gedanken begaben sich erneut auf Wanderschaft, ignorierten dieses Mal die vielen Wiedersehen mit Muraki und auch den Teil, an dem Tsuzuki versucht hatte, sein Sein als Todesengel mithilfe eines seiner dienstbaren Geister auszulöschen. Sein Geist wanderte direkt zu seiner ersten Begegnung mit Kurikara. Er überlegte, warum er überhaupt dort hingegangen war, obwohl er doch wusste, dass selbst Tsuzuki es nicht geschafft hatte diesen zu unterwerfen, wo er doch zwölf der mächtigsten Geister der Traumwelt kontrollierte. Was hatte sich Hisoka von dem Besuch bei dem Drachenkönig erhofft? Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, Kurikara besiegen zu können? Er, der schwache, unbedeutende Todesengel? Warum hatte er… Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Er erinnerte sich, wie motiviert er gewesen war und wie selbstsicher. Es war sein Wunsch gewesen, Tsuzuki endlich ebenbürtig zu sein, wobei ihm die Macht an sich eigentlich egal gewesen war. Er hatte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen können, auf Grund seiner eigenen Schwäche immer wieder untätig herumsitzen zu müssen, während sein Partner sich in Gefahr begab. Nach Tsuzukis Selbstmordversuch hatte er daher den Entschluss gefasst auf jeden Fall stärker zu werden, damit er seinen Freund beschützen konnte. Warum hatte er das nur vergessen? Wenn er hier und jetzt aufhörte zu existieren, dann war Tsuzuki wieder allein. Dabei brauchte doch ausgerechnet er unbedingt Jemanden an seiner Seite, der ihn tröstete. Jetzt war Hisokas Überlebenswille zurückgekehrt und das stärker, als je zuvor. Er durfte nicht sterben! Mit diesen Gedanken öffnete der junge Kurosaki seine Augen und starrte in ein Paar grausame Augen. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass wohl nicht allzu viel Zeit vergangen war, während er mit sich selbst gerungen hatte.

Als der Wassergeist bemerkte, dass der Mensch wieder aufgewacht war, kehrte sein Zorn zurück und er schleuderte den Jungen erneut mit voller Wucht auf den Felsen, an dem er schon einmal abgeprallt war. Doch anders als der Geist und auch Seku es erwartet hatten, brach Hisoka nicht zusammen. Nein. Er stand sogar auf und blickte seinen Angreifer mit undurchdringlichem Blick an. Diesem lief unwillkürlich ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und er bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er in die Augen des Jungen blickte die, anders als er es erwartet hatte, nicht gebrochen waren, sondern in denen sich ein merkwürdiger Glanz spiegelte. Es war, als würden sie von Innen heraus leuchten und dieses Leuchten vertiefte sich sogar noch. Hisokas Aura veränderte sich und sein Körper begann in weißem Licht zu erstrahlen. Er hatte nur einen einzigen Gedanken in seinem Kopf: Überleben! Der Wassergeist erzitterte und wich einen Schritt zurück, als er die unglaubliche Macht spürte, die in dem Jungen zu pulsieren begann. Auch Seku hatte sich aufgerichtet und starrte ungläubig auf die Szene unter sich. Das Schauspiel, das sich ihm nun bot, hatte er wahrlich nicht erwartet. Der Körper des blonden Jungen wurde mehr und mehr von diesem reinen, weißen Licht umhüllt und wenn er genau hinsah, konnte er erkennen, dass die lebensgefährlichen Wunden des Jungen nahezu in Rekordgeschwindigkeit heilten. Unterdessen hatte sich der Wassergeist von seinem ersten Schock erholt und wollte den Jungen angreifen. Er stürmte auf ihn zu, das Wasser, das er kontrollierte in seinem Rücken, bereit, es auf das blonde Menschenkind niederfahren zu lassen, doch er kam nicht so weit. Hisoka machte einen Schritt nach vorne, wobei er all seine angestaute Wut, die Verzweiflung, den Hass, eben alle negativen Gefühle, die er in diesem Moment aus den Bildern seiner Vergangenheit beziehen konnte und schleuderte alles auf einmal seinem Angreifer entgegen. Dieser flog, wie von einer riesigen Faust getroffen zurück, landete mitten im Wasserfall und versank in dem aufgewühlten See, aus dem er gekommen war. Das Wasser, das er noch Sekunden zuvor auf Hisoka geschleudert hatte, prallte an einer mit dem bloßen Auge nicht zu erkennenden, roten Barriere ab, ohne dem Jungen Schaden zuzufügen. Seku war fassungslos. Ihm stand der Mund offen und er starrte gebannt auf das Szenario unter ihm. Das Licht, das den Jungen umgeben hatte, erlosch, dieser taumelte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, bevor er zusammenbrach und auf das weiche Gras unter ihm fiel. Kopfschüttelnd entschied sich Seku dazu nun doch von seinem hohen Podest zu kommen, um sich die ganze Situation mal aus der Nähe anzusehen. Mit einem Blick auf den sich nun langsam wieder beruhigenden See wusste er, dass es sich dieser Geist wohl in Zukunft zweimal überlegen würde, ob er erneut einen Fremden, dessen Fähigkeiten er nicht kannte, ohne Grund angriff. Langsam bewegte sich der Windgeist in geschmeidigem Gang auf den am Boden liegenden Jungen zu. Er kniete sich hin und betrachtete entgeistert und etwas durcheinander den im Gras Schlafenden. Keine einzige Wunde verunstaltete mehr dessen Körper. Erst jetzt bemerkte Seku wie zerbrechlich der vor ihm Liegende doch wirkte und wie hilflos er doch aussah – obgleich er offensichtlich wohl nicht so hilflos war, wie es den Anschein hatte. Kurzerhand entschloss er sich ihn zu seinem eigentlichen Ziel mitzunehmen, da er wusste, dass man ihm dort helfen würde. Er veränderte seine Gestalt, wurde zu einem riesigen, prächtigen Drachen. Mit einem Wink seiner Gedanken erzeugte er einen sanften Wind, der den Jungen auf seinen Rücken lud und ihn dort hielt. Mit einem federartigen Sprung erhob sich der Himmelsdrache des Windes in die Höhe, ganz vorsichtig und darauf bedacht seinen kleinen Schützling nicht zu verletzen. Langsam die Geschwindigkeit erhöhend schwebte er über die Landschaft unter ihm in Richtung des Ortes, an dem er den Jungen in Sicherheit wissen würde, dem Ort namens Himmelspalast.

Tbc

1 Seku ist wohl seeehr eitel. gig Ich glaube, das geht sogar so weit, dass er hässliche Personen nicht ausstehen kann… Ansonsten könnt ihr ihn euch vielleicht teilweise wie Ayame in Fruits Basket vorstellen, wenn ihr den Manga kennt. Nur dass er eben noch schöner, eleganter und selbstbewusster ist. (wenn das überhaupt möglich ist)

2 Ich hab die Geister der Traumwelt jetzt einfach mal in unterschiedliche Level unterteilt, wobei fünf das Schwächste und eins das Stärkste ist. (Geister wie Rico zählen nicht dazu, die sind sogar noch schwächer als Level fünf und Kurikara sprengt ebenfalls die Skala; der wäre dann schon eher eine einsplus :) ) Ansonsten sind natürlich alle Himmelsdrachen und ein paar andere Level eins, Byakko & Co. stehen zwischen zwei und eins und der Geist, der Hisoka angegriffen hat, wäre so im vier bis dreier Bereich.

--

Anmk.:

Seku: Hmpf! Ich und eitel? Niiiiieeeemaaaaals!! Was kann ich denn bitte dafür, wenn ich das hübscheste, schönste, bezauberndste, eleganteste, anmutigste, charmanteste, attraktivste, wundervollste, ansehnlichste, großartigste, begehrenswerteste, tollste, phantastischste, geschmackvollste, vornehmste, geschmeidigste, entzückendste, graziöseste, freundlichste, prächtigste, herrlichste, anziehendste und interessanteste Wesen auf diesem Planeten bin??

Katsuya: Ähmmmm, Jaaaa… Was soll ich dazu sagen?? Nun… Seitenblick auf Seku wirft und leicht verzweifelt ist

Seku: Ich bin wirklich das aller…

Katsuya: An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich verabschieden. Bis zum nächsten Teil! :)

Seku: Hey Katsuya! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, mich einfach so zu unterbrechen, häh?!

Katsuya: schwitz

Wird vielleicht fortgesetzt…


	4. Chapter 4

Titel: My beloved… ?

Teil: 4/?

Autor: kurikara

Fandom: Yami No Mastsuei

Warnung: Mal wieder gewalt und dark heul (wie sollte es zwischen Nagare und Yato auch anders sein), aber ich gelobe mich zu bessern…

Pairing: Hisoka x Kurikara ; Nagare x Yato

Disclaimer: Kennt ihr ja alle schon. Alles, was nicht von mir ist, gehört Yoko Matsushita und ich krieg auch kein Geld.

Kommentar: Puh, geschafft. Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass die Kapitel immer länger werden…XD Naja, ist auch gut. Dann habt ihr wenigstens viel zu lesen. Nach diesem Kapi muss ich mir, glaube ich, ernsthaft überlegen, die FF nicht doch noch dark zu labeln… Wobei es aber immer gut ausgeht, daher bin ich mir nicht sicher… Was meint ihr? (Bitte nicht böse sein, dass ich frag.) Ich entschuldige mich für die meiner Meinung nach vielen Stilfehler im letzten Kapitel. (Ich sollte wohl doch nicht mehr um ein Uhr morgens hochladen) Ich hoffe es hat euch nicht allzu sehr gestört. sich tausendmal entschuldigt

Was kann ich sonst noch sagen? Kommis sind natürlich immer erwünscht. ;)

Also, viel Spaß mit Teil 4.

--

Chapter 4 – Verborgene Gefühle (Kamakura – Bei den Kurosaki)

Dunkelheit. Endlose Dunkelheit um ihn herum, die niemals verzog, nie dem Licht wich, das er sich so sehnlichst wünschte. Schon seit knapp einem Jahrtausend war er hier gefangen. Hier, in dieser quälenden Einsamkeit, allein. Oft schweiften seine Gedanken zu der Zeit zurück, da er noch frei gewesen war. Doch man hatte ihm seine Freiheit genommen. Sein Körper war vergangen und seine Seele fand keine Ruhe. Er wusste, dass seine erste Strafe vor über 2000 Jahren wohl gerechtfertigt gewesen war. Damals, als er noch in seiner Heimat, der Traumwelt, gelebt hatte. Er war schon immer sehr grausam gewesen und hatte sich nicht wirklich für das Wohlergehen seiner Gefolgsleute interessiert. Er hatte sie benutzt, für seine Zwecke missbraucht und dann weggeworfen. Wie mit einem Stück Dreck war er mit ihnen umgegangen, denn er hatte schon früh gelernt, dass er nur sich selbst vertrauen konnte und nur sich selbst brauchte, um zu überleben. Nun, da er die Zeit gehabt hatte, über sein Handeln nachzudenken, bereute er es. Hätten die Geister, die ihn damals gekannt hatten, dies aus seinem Mund gehört, sie hätten ihn ausgelacht, das wusste er. Seine sogenannten Bekannten´ waren allesamt gewalttätige, gnadenlose Mörder gewesen. Bei dem Gedanken, dass er früher genauso gewesen war, erschauerte er. Die Menschen waren es gewesen, die ihn eines Besseren belehrt hatten. In diese sonderbare Welt war er verbannt worden, als Strafe für seine Taten. Dies geschah zwar selten, da es für den größten Teil der Geister schlichtweg grauenhaft war, auch nur daran zu denken, ihre Heimat zu verlassen und bei den verhassten Menschen leben zu müssen. Er lächelte leicht, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie wenig ihn das interessiert hatte. Während seine Richter der Ansicht gewesen waren, sie hätten ihm die härteste Strafe, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte, auferlegt, sodass er sich innerlich wünschte, sie würden ihn gleich hier und jetzt hinrichten, hatte er sich sogar darüber gefreut. Er hatte gewusst, wie schwach die Menschen waren. Er hatte vorgehabt, seine Macht auszunutzen, die Menschen zu quälen, zu demütigen, tausendmal schlimmer, als er es mit seinen eigenen Leuten getan hatte. Und so war es auch gekommen. 1000 Jahre lang hatte er sich als Gott aufgespielt, hatte Opfergaben – auch Menschen – verlangt, und waren seine unfreiwilligen Verehrer nicht fügsam gewesen, so hatte er diese mit todbringenden Seuchen und langanhaltenden Dürreperioden gestraft. Es hatte ihm großen Spaß bereitet, diese angeblich so fortschrittliche und anpassungsfähige Rasse zu demütigen, ihm zu unterwerfen, sie ihm gefügig zu machen. Bis eine einzige Familie sich gegen ihn gestellt hatte, die Familie Kurosaki. Das war wohl der schwärzeste Tag in seinem ganzen, bisherigen Leben gewesen, als der Krieger Ren zu seiner Höhle gekommen war und ihn herausgefordert hatte. Zuerst war Yatonokami überrascht gewesen. Wie konnte ein minderwertiger, schwacher Mensch es wagen, ihn auch nur anzusprechen? Doch Ren hatte es gewagt und er hatte die Herausforderung – von seinem Stolz geblendet – natürlich angenommen, um ein Exempel zu statuieren. Wenn er diesen Aufrührer niedergestreckt hatte, wusste er, dass sich niemals wieder jemand gegen ihn erheben würde. Doch es kam nicht so, wie Yatonokami sich das vorgestellt hatte. Anstatt sich seinem Schicksal – dem Tod - zu ergeben, hatte Ren wie ein Wahnsinniger gekämpft, hatte Hiebe pariert und ausgeteilt. Nach siebentägigem Kampf waren sie beide vollkommen erschöpft gewesen, was wohl auch daran lag, dass die Menschenwelt Yatonokami das Ki, das die Kraftquelle eines jeden Geistes war, entzog. Unter normalen Umständen war er ohne große Probleme in der Lage, dieses verlorene Ki durch das Ki, dass er täglich sammelte, auszugleichen und wurde sogar noch etwas stärker, doch das waren einfach keine normalen Umstände. Er hatte nämlich schon zu Beginn des Kampfes bemerkt, dass Ren kein normaler Mensch war, sondern mit besonderen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet, die ihm - was er allerdings nur ungern zugab - ordentlich hatten zu schaffen machen. Diese Fähigkeiten waren in Rens Genen verankert gewesen und Yatonokami wusste, dass sie sich in jeder Generation auf eine andere Art zeigten. So hatten manche von Rens Sippe gar keine nennenswerten Gaben, andere verfügten über besondere Talente und wenige – so wie dieser verfluchte Mensch – hatten eine spezielle Kraft, die es ihnen ermöglichte außergewöhnliche Dinge zu tun 1. Bei Rens Fähigkeit handelte es sich zwar nur um eine einfache Form von ESP, doch hatte dies gereicht, um Yatonokami aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Das Ergebnis war gewesen, dass er nun arg in die Ecke gedrängt wurde, was diesem natürlich überhaupt nicht gefallen hatte. Er erinnerte sich, wie Rens Körper blutüberströmt gewesen war und das Schlangenmonster hatte bezweifelt, dass sein Gegenüber den Kampf überleben würde – gleichgültig, wie dieser ausging. Und genau diese Zweifel hatten ihn überheblich, ja nahezu übermütig werden lassen. Nur eine winzige Sekunde war er wegen dieses Übermuts nicht aufmerksam gewesen, hatte sich eine Blöße gegeben. Ren hatte dies natürlich bemerkt, seine Chance genutzt und sein Schwert in die ungeschützte Wirbelsäule seines Gegners gerammt. Es war ihm, als würde er alles noch einmal erleben, als er vor seinem geistigen Auge sah, wie er erstarrte und dann, am Morgen des achten Tages zusammenbrach. Mit seinem letzten Atemzug hatte er seinen Fluch gesprochen, ein Fluch, der bis heute auf den Kurosaki lag. Damals hatte er sich ewige Rache geschworen. Er war von einer brennenden Wut erfüllt gewesen und grenzenloser Hass hatte ihn getrieben. Dieser eine Mensch hatte ihm alles genommen und er war entschlossen gewesen, den Gefallen zurückzugeben. So hatte er sich in den Genen der Familie verkrochen, hatte sie immer wieder aufs neue getötet, darauf wartend, dass ihr Blut endlich versiegte, sodass er aufs Neue seine volle Kraft erhalten würde. Die hatte er im Augenblick seines Todes nämlich größten Teils einbüßen müssen, was ihm natürlich überhaupt nicht gefallen hatte. Doch noch immer waren diese verdammten Kurosaki am Leben und noch immer war er hier gefangen, in der endlosen Dunkelheit. Zwar konnte er diese nun, da das jetzige Familienoberhaupt keine Erben mehr hatte ab und zu verlassen, doch das genügte ihm bei weitem nicht. Er wollte mehr! Er würde nicht eher ruhen, bis jeder einzelne, der mit den Kurosaki zu tun hatte, vom Angesicht dieser Welt getilgt war.

Ein kalter Stich durchfuhr ihn, als er dies dachte, denn er wusste, dass er sich selbst belog. So groß sein Hass und seine Wut damals auch gewesen sein mochten, so waren sie im Laufe der Jahrhunderte verraucht und nur eine dumpfe Leere war übrig geblieben, als er über seine Taten nachgedacht hatte. Er hatte schon gedacht, er würde nicht mehr in der Lage sein, Gefühle zu empfinden, doch Nagare hatte ihn eines Besseren belehrt. Anders, als bei seinen bisherigen Opfern hatte Nagare durchgehalten. Yatonokami wusste, das letzterer ihn hasste, aber nicht mit derselben Intensität, mit der es seine Vorfahren getan hatten. Es war einfach… anders. Es war ihm nicht möglich, dies näher zu beschreiben, da Nagare für ihn nicht erreichbar war. Zwar konnte er ihn demütigen und quälen, doch war er nicht in der Lage in seinen Gedanken zu lesen und es war ihm ebenfalls nicht vergönnt, seine Gefühle zu kennen, so wie er es eigentlich von dessen Vorfahren gewöhnt gewesen war. Mit einem Seufzen schob er das auf die Fähigkeiten der Kurosakis. Er musste zugeben, dass es ihn wurmte, nicht zu wissen, was der andere dachte bzw. fühlte. Besonders letzteres interessierte Yatonokami sehr, denn er war sich selbst nicht sicher, was er für den blonden Mann empfand. Das einzige, das er wusste, war, dass Nagare ihm wichtig war und das allein genügte schon, um eine gewisse Vorsicht walten zu lassen, denn in seinem ganzen bisherigen Leben war ihm noch nie eine andere Person wichtig gewesen. Jedesmal, wenn es wieder so weit war und er seine Folter aufs Neue begann, rang er innerlich mit sich selbst und musste sich arg zusammenreißen, das Ganze nicht einfach zu beenden und seinen eigenen Tod hinzunehmen. Er hasste sich selbst für all die Male, da er Nagare verletzt hatte. Sein Unterbewusstsein schrie nach Vergebung, doch er wusste, dass er sie niemals erhalten würde. Und so machte er einfach weiter und versuchte den Schmerz und die Traurigkeit aus seinem Blick zu halten. Es wäre eine Katastrophe, wenn Nagare seine Schwäche bemerken sollte. Yatonokami spürte ein Ziehen und er wusste, dass es wieder einmal soweit war. Ergeben stieg er aus der Dunkelheit. Der Dunkelheit, die ihm Schutz gewährte.

Nagare stand im kühlen Schatten eines der Bäume des Gartens seines eigenen Dojos. Der Schweiß rann ihm übers Gesicht. Den ganzen Morgen lang hatte er mit seinem Training verbracht – das einzige, was ihm in diesen Tagen noch Spaß machte. Er spürte, wie Yato sich hinter ihm manifestierte. Ohne sich umzudrehen und obgleich er die Antwort schon kannte, stellte er trotzdem die Frage. „Ist es mal wieder soweit?" Seine Stimme klang resignierend, eine Tatsache, die dem hinter ihm Stehenden überhaupt nicht gefiel, doch er sagte nichts, sondern starrte den Fragenden weiterhin gedankenverloren an. Als dieser keine Antwort erhielt, drehte er sich verwundert um. Es war doch sonst nicht an Yato, so schweigsam zu sein. Normalerweise hätte er jetzt einen seiner hinterlistigen Sprüche zum Besten gegeben, um Nagare damit aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Doch dieses Mal? Nichts! Fassungslos starrte er auf Yato, der mittlerweile mit einer nachdenklichen, finsteren Miene zu Boden sah. Das war nun wirklich ein seltener, um nicht zu sagen noch nie da gewesener Anblick. Nagare kicherte in sich hinein. Er musste zugeben, dass sein Gegenüber regelrecht süß wirkte, wie er so in seine Gedanken versunken dastand und leicht zu Boden sah. /Momentmal. Süß? Was denk ich denn da? Yato ist vielleicht – ganz sicher – ein grausames, mordendes Monster, aber ganz sicher nicht süß! Spinn ich jetzt total? Obwohl er schon ziemlich attraktiv ist. Vielleicht hat er ja auch eine sanfte, freundliche Seite, die ich nur bisher noch nicht kennengelernt habe?/ Bei diesem Gedanken hätte sich Nagare mit der Hand an den Kopf schlagen können. /Ok, jetzt ist es endgültig. Ich gehöre in die Klapse. Was hat der eigentlich mit meinem Kopf gemacht, dass ich solche Sachen denke? Er foltert und quält mich auf gnadenloseste Art und was mach ich? Ich lobe ihn in höchsten Tönen und verzeihe ihm alles. Fehlt nur noch das ich mich bei ihm bedanke. Das wäre dann wirklich die Krönung./ „Oh Yato, was hast du nur mit mir gemacht?", murmelte er leise in sich hinein.

Erneut blickte Nagare zu Yatonokami auf, nur um zu sehen, dass dieser ihn ungläubig anstarrte. So viel Ausdruckskraft hatte er im Gesicht seines Gegenübers noch nie erlebt. Was hatte ihn nur so aus der Fassung gebracht? Nagare wäre fast das Herz stehen geblieben, als er sich an seinen letzten Gedankengang erinnerte. Hatte er das etwa laut gesagt? Das wäre ja eine Katastrophe! Yato würde ihn umbringen! Doch jener machte keine Anstalten, dies zu tun. Im Gegenteil. Yatonokamis Gesicht zuckte unmerklich, als er gerade fieberhaft versuchte, das eben Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Er konnte es einfach nicht einordnen. Hatte Nagare ihn wirklich gerade Yato´ genannt? Oder hatte er sich verhört? Er war sich nicht sicher, da sein Gegenüber sehr leise und in sich selbst hinein gesprochen hatte. Ja, er musste sich verhört haben. Nagare würde seinen Namen doch niemals so verniedlichen. Obwohl, wenn er sich diesen so ansah, konnte er einen leicht geschockten, schmerzlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erkennen. So als wäre Nagare gerade mit Vorliebe überall anders, nur nicht hier. Langsam schlich sich ein Grinsen auf Yatonokamis Züge, als er sich seiner Sache sicherer wurde. Er beschloss das Spielchen mitzuspielen, aber nach seinen eigenen Regeln. Gerade wollte er etwas erwidern, als Nagare ihn barsch anfuhr. „Wird das noch was, oder brauchst du Hilfe? Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", sagte dieser in rauem Ton. Geschockt über diesen Angriff blieb Yato das, was er hatte sagen wollen im Hals stecken. Sein anfängliches Grinsen verwandelte sich augenblicklich in eine Miene des Hasses. Wie hatte er nur so blöd sein können? Was in aller Welt hatte ihn dazu gebracht zu glauben, Nagare wäre irgendwie anders? Er war genau so, wie alle anderen. Dieser eine Satz hatte all seine Hoffnungen zerstört und nur noch eine bittere, schmerzhafte Leere in seinem Inneren gelassen, die nun von seinem Hass auf die Kurosaki aufgefüllt wurde. Mit einem Hieb seiner Gedanken, streckte er Nagare zu Boden. Dieser schrie überrascht und schmerzerfüllt auf. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Yato so heftig auf das Gesagte reagieren würde. Doch jener war jetzt nicht mehr zu halten und Nagare erkannte seinen Fehler. Er hatte sich wohl gerade sprichwörtlich sein eigenes Grab geschaufelt. Sich windend lag er nun am Boden, während sich sämtliche Muskeln seines Körpers auf einmal anspannten. Yato hingegen, war es in diesem Moment egal, ob ihm der Mann, der vor ihm lag nun etwas bedeutete oder nicht. Er wollte ihn leiden sehen, den gleichen Schmerz verspüren lassen, der jetzt auch sein Herz zusammenzog. „Na, bist du jetzt glücklich? Das war es doch, was du wolltest, oder? Du wolltest doch vor mir am Boden liegen, oder? Du hast ja geradezu darum gebettelt! Nun, ich werde dir deinen Herzenswunsch erfüllen." Und mit diesen Worten, durchzuckte Nagare die bisher schlimmste Schmerzenswelle. Er wollte schreien, doch kein Laut entfuhr seinem sich zusammenziehenden Hals. Sein Körper bog sich unnatürlich nach oben und er hatte keinen einzigen seiner Muskel mehr unter Kontrolle. Er sah in Yatos Gesicht, suchte nach dem Grund für dessen Handeln und erkannte, wie sehr er ihn mit seinen Worten verletzt hatte. Tränen traten in Nagares Augen, doch es war nicht seines physischen Schmerzes wegen. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen und er empfand Trauer, ehrliches Mitleid und Reue. Auch andere Gefühle schlichen sich in sein Bewusstsein, von denen er einige aber immer noch nicht wahrhaben wollte. Als seine Muskeln sich für einen kurzen Moment entspannten, flüsterte er leise: „Verzeih mir, Yato-Chan. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Ich wusste nur nicht, wie ich mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Bitte wein nicht mehr 2. Du bist viel schöner, wenn du lachst." Es war lange her, dass Nagare seine Gefühle so offen gezeigt hatte. Und seine Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Yato stand wie erstarrt da, und sah Nagare entsetzt an. Die Kräfte, die dessen Körper gequält hatten, verflüchtigten sich und er sackte erschöpft zur Seite. Er blickte hoch, an die Stelle wo vor wenigen Augenblicken noch sein Peiniger gestanden hatte, nur um festzustellen, dass sich dieser mal wieder in Luft aufgelöst hatte. Immer noch schwer atmend versuchte Nagare sich aufzurichten, was ihm aber nur mit großen Mühen und unter starken Schmerzen und Muskelkrämpfen gelang. Taumelnd schleppte er sich in seine Gemächer, bemüht, den neugierigen Blicken seiner Bediensteten so gut es ging zu entgehen. Dort angekommen ließ er sich erschöpft auf sein großes Himmelbett sinken. Die Ereignisse des Tages flogen noch einmal an seinem geistigen Auge vorbei und er fragte sich, warum er diese Worte, seine Gefühle ausgesprochen hatte. Was hatte er sich davon erhofft? Er war eigentlich der Überzeugung gewesen, dass Yato ihn nur noch schlimmer quälen würde, und trotzdem hatte er es gesagt. Es war ihm in dem Moment völlig egal gewesen, was mit ihm passieren würde. Aber die Tastsache, die ihn am allermeisten erstaunte, war, dass Yato tatsächlich von ihm abgelassen und sich zurückgezogen hatte. Er erinnerte sich an den Schock, der Yato förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben gestanden hatte, als die Worte über Nagares Lippen gekommen waren. Was war seinem Gegenüber in dem Moment wohl durch den Kopf gegangen? Er wusste es nicht. Langsam wurden seine Lieder schwerer. Er entschied sich, sich später weiter den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, und sich jetzt erst einmal der Müdigkeit hinzugeben.

Dunkelheit. Wieder einmal war er hier, so wie er jedes Mal hierher zurückgekehrt war und auch in Zukunft wieder hierher zurückkehren würde. Doch dieses Mal war es nicht seine Vergangenheit, über die sich Yato3 den Kopf zerbrach. Seine Gedanken waren ein einziges Wirrwarr. Sie wirbelten in seinem Kopf durcheinander und umspielten alle Nagares letzte Worte. Worte, die Yato noch immer nicht fassen konnte. Zum Einen hatte sich der Mann, der von IHM gequält wurde, bei IHM entschuldigt, was eigentlich anders herum hätte ablaufen müssen, und zum Anderen hatte er ihn Yato-Chan´ genannt und ihm gesagt, dass er schön sei, wenn er lachte. Was eigentlich Unsinn war, da er ja bisher noch nie vor Nagare gelacht hatte – im Grunde konnte er sich überhaupt nicht daran erinnern, jemals wirklich gelacht zu haben – aber es hatte sich so gut angefühlt. Die Worte hatten sein Herz berührt und sein Hass war so schnell wieder verflogen, wie er gekommen war. Und an dessen Stelle hatten sich Schuldgefühle gedrängt. Er hatte sich gehen lassen und seine Wut hatte die Kontrolle übernommen. Und dadurch hatte er die einzige Person verletzt, die ihm jemals wirklich etwas bedeutet hatte. Er schämte sich seiner Taten. Ob Nagare ihm wohl verzeihen würde? Er erinnerte sich zurück, an ihre erste Begegnung, damals, an Nagares 18. Geburtstag. Dem Tag, an dem er den Körper von dessen Vater verlassen hatte, nur um sich im Körper dieses schönen, blonden Mannes niederzulassen. Und schön war er wirklich! Yato hatte sich schon seit langem darauf gefreut, ihn endlich übernehmen zu können, und so hatte er auch nicht gezögert, seinen vorherigen Wirt zu töten und dessen Seele zu verschlingen - um seine Macht zu stärken, damit er eines Tages wieder auferstehen konnte – als die Zeremonie begonnen hatte. Nagare hatte das alles relativ gleichgültig über sich ergehen lassen, was Yato überrascht hatte, wo der junge Mann sein Schicksal doch erst am vorherigen Tag erfahren hatte. Das sah Kai 4 mal wieder ähnlich, seinem Sohn erst im letzten Moment von dem ihm Bevorstehenden zu unterrichten. Er hatte den Mann schon immer auch auf persönlicher Ebene gehasst. Damals, als es ihm dann endlich möglich gewesen war, Kontakt zu Nagare aufzunehmen, da er nun in dessen Körper verweilte, und nach all den Malen, wo er ihn immer nur sehnsüchtig vom Innersten seines Vaters hatte betrachten können, hatte er sich auch ohne zu zögern mit ihm verbunden und ihn seine Macht auch sogleich spüren lassen. Nun liefen die Tränen unaufhaltsam über Yatos Wangen. Wie sehr wünschte er sich nun, er könne in die Vergangenheit zurück reisen, damit ihre erste Begegnung anders verlief, doch dies war selbst ihm nicht vergönnt. Der Schwur der ewigen Rache war vergessen und an seine Stelle trat ein neuer, einer, den er wenn nötig unter Einsatz seines eigenen Lebens halten würde. Der Schwur, sein Wunsch, Nagare zu beschützen, ihn nicht länger zu quälen. Ein bisher unbekanntes Gefühl stieg in ihm auf, von dem er nie geglaubt hatte, es jemals für eine andere Person empfinden zu können. Es war ein Gefühl, von dem er wusste, dass es niemals erwidert werden würde und doch konnte er dieses Gefühl nicht länger unterdrücken. Das Gefühl, namens Liebe.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ Nagare aus seinem Schlaf aufschrecken. Es war ein tiefer, traumloser, aber wenig erholsamer Schlaf gewesen und er fühlte sich nun nur noch müder, als zuvor. Die Schmerzen in seinem Körper waren zu einem dumpfen Pochen abgeklungen, und so gelang es ihm, sich zu bewegen, ohne steif zu wirken. Er stieg aus dem Bett und bemerkte, dass er in seinen Kleidern eingeschlafen war. Seufzend strich er diese glatt. Durch die nicht zugezogenen Vorhänge fiel das Mondlicht der Nacht herein und er konnte die leuchtenden Sterne sehen, die am dunklen Himmel funkelten. Er fragte sich, wie lange er wohl geruht hatte. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu dem Grund seiner Erschöpfung zurück, doch er unterdrückte sie schnell. Er hatte nun wirklich keine Lust, sich jetzt von Neuem den Kopf über bereits Geschehenes zu zerbrechen, schließlich konnte er es jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern. Ein erneutes Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er bat die Person herein. Die Tür öffnete sich und Miya trat in das schön eingerichtete Zimmer. Sie verbeugte sich vor ihrem Herrn und begann zu sprechen, als dieser sie dazu aufforderte, ihr Anliegen vorzutragen. „Verzeiht mir, dass ich euch zu dieser späten Stunde störe, Herr. Die Doktoren wünschen euch in einer dringenden Angelegenheit zu sprechen. Sie sagen, es könne nicht bis morgen warten." Mit einem Nicken gab Nagare ihr zu verstehen, dass sie sich zurückziehen sollte, was diese natürlich auch sofort tat. Als die Tür sich schloss und er wieder alleine war, seufzte er ein weiteres Mal, straffte seine Schultern und verbannte alle unerwünschten Gedanken aus seinem Kopf, um sich innerlich auf das besagte Gespräch mit den beiden, für seinen Geschmack etwas zu neugierigen Ärzten vorzubereiten. Was konnten diese nur von ihm wollen? Und dann noch so spät. Nun, es gab wohl nur einen Weg, um das herauszufinden. Ein erneuter Seufzer entrang sich seiner Kehle, als er die Tür öffnete und den Weg zum Gästeflügel antrat, wobei er eine aufkommende Unruhe nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Tbc

1 Bei Hisoka zeigt sich dies in seiner Empathie, seinen Heilfähigkeiten und seiner Fähigkeit, Barrieren zu errichten. Er ist daher ein Verteidigungs-Typ, was das anbelangt. Nagares Fähigkeiten sind noch geheim. Lasst euch überraschen. (Dass Hisoka mehr als eine Fähigkeit besitzt, liegt vermutlich daran, dass sich die Gabe der Kurosaki im Laufe der Jahrhunderte verändert hat und somit bei manchen Personen stärker auftritt.)

2 Da Yato ja nicht weint, nehme ich an, dass Nagare das symbolisch meint, indem er anspricht, dass die Seele von Yatonokami weint. Er drückt damit die Trauer aus, die er in diesem spürt.

3 Den kleinen Spitznamen, den Nagare ihm gegeben hat, hat er sich bereits angewöhnt und bezeichnet sich selbst deshalb nun auch in Gedanken so.

4 Kai ist Nagares Vater. (Den Namen habe ich aus dem elften Band, als Tatsumi sich den Stammbaum ansieht.)

--

Anmk.:

Katsuya: seufzt Hachh… Könnt ihr beiden euch nicht einfach sagen, was ihr empfindet? Dann könnte ich mir eine Menge Schreibarbeit und außerdem das ganze dark Gelaber sparen! leicht genervt ist

Nagare: Jetzt fang nicht auch noch an dich zu beschweren, wo du doch diejenige bist, die das alles aufs Papier bringt!

Katsuya: Ja, ja, ja… sich desinteressiert von ihm wegdreht

Nagare: Unverschämtheit!

Yato: Lass mich nur machen Schätzchen. Ich sorg schon dafür, dass sie dir den nötigen Respekt zollt!

Katsuya: Iiiiih! Um ihr Leben rennt Keuch… Japs… Ist er weg?

Yato: Huh, huh. Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass du mir entkommen kannst? Ich werde dich…

Nagare: Yato, das reicht! Wenn du DAS mit ihr machst, kommen wir nie zusammen! Aber…

Katsuya: sich von Yato losreißt und heulend zu Nagare rennt Naaaaagaaarääää!! Daaankäää, das vergess ich dir niiieee!

Nagare: …danach kannst du sie gerne haben!

Yato: devilgrin

Katsuya: völlig fertig ist Bis zum nächsten Kapitel… (Wenn ich vor lauter Angst überhaupt noch schreiben kann ohnmächtig wird )

Wird vielleicht fortgesetzt…


	5. Chapter 5

Titel: My beloved… ?

Teil: 5/?

Autor: kurikara

Fandom: Yami no Matsuei

Warnung: nbisschen gewalt?? Bin mir nicht ganz sicher…

Pairing: Hisoka x Kurikara ; Nagare x Yato

Disclaimer: Außer der Idee zu dieser FF und Charakteren wie Seku gehört mir leider nichts von YnM und ich verdiene kein Geld. Alles ist Yoko Matsushita.

Kommentar:

Zu aller erst:

Minastira: Vielen, vielen Dank, für deinen Kommentar und deine Mail; ich hab mich wirklich riesig gefreut und daher widme ich dir auch dieses Kapi .

Terazuma: Auch über deinen Kommentar hab ich mich gefreut. Vielen, vielen Dank.

So, das wäre dann das fünfte Kapitel, das bisher Längste. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass das letzte reichlich wenige Absätze enthalten hat. Tut mir echt leid. Das ist mir beim Durchlesen gar nicht richtig aufgefallen. Erst als ich dann das Ergebnis nach dem Hochladen betrachtet hab, hab ich gedacht Oh, Sch´. Daher habe ich mich bemüht dieses Kapitel etwas leserfreundlicher zu gestalten. Ich hoffe ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel und lest weiterhin die FF. Ich weiß, es hat dieses Mal etwas gedauert und jetzt laber ich auch noch so viel… sich den Mund zuklebt

Betaleser: Hier habt ihr das nächste Kapi.

--

Chapter 5 - Unerwartete Begegnung (Traumwelt - Himmelpalast)

Die Nacht war über Gensoukai1 hereingebrochen und das Mondlicht schien durch die offenen Vorhänge des Zimmers, in dem der kleine Todesengel ruhte. Stille. Nichts, als eine fast schon erdrückende Stille um ihn herum. Dann Stimmen. Zwei Personen, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Eine der Beiden klang besorgt, die Andere wütend. Hisoka versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, versuchte, die Stimmen, die ihm wohl bekannt waren, zuzuordnen, doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Seine Lider waren schwer und wie sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er konnte sich keinen Millimeter bewegen. Nur zuhören. Mit einem innerlichen Seufzen fand er sich damit ab und lauschte.

Tsuzuki hastete durch die Gänge. Er war auf dem Weg zu Toda, um sich dessen Hilfe zu sichern. Vor knapp einer halben Stunde waren er und Soryu – der Himmelsdrache des Wassers und sein dienstbarer Geist – von ihrem Ausflug in die Wüste des treibenden Sandes zurückgekehrt. Tsuzuki hatte gehofft seinen Freund dort zu finden, doch Kurikara hatte ihnen erklärt, dass einer der Krähen den Jungen bereits mitgenommen hatte. Zuerst war der Todesengel beruhigt gewesen, seinen Partner in der Obhut der Tengus zu wissen, doch als er endlich wieder im Himmelspalast angekommen war, hatte er in Erfahrung bringen müssen, dass sein Hisoka schon wieder verschwunden war. Natürlich wusste Tsuzuki, dass Kotaro keine Schuld traf; er hatte sich schließlich um Futsu, die Rechte Hand des Drachenkönigs, kümmern müssen. Und trotzdem war er wütend. Wie konnte man bitte einen schwer verletzten, eigentlich nicht bewegungsfähigen, ohnmächtigen Jungen verlieren?

Frustriert bog er um eine Ecke, nur um direkt in Soryu hineinzulaufen. Mit einem überraschten Schrei seitens Tsuzuki gingen sie beide zu Boden. Der Mann mit den langen, blauen Haaren rieb sich den Kopf, der, nach dieser unliebsamen Bekanntschaft mit den harten Dielen, mit Sicherheit noch eine Weile schmerzen würde. Leicht genervt half er seinem etwas tollpatschigen Herrn auf die Füße. Dieser wollte mit einem Entschuldigung´ auf den Lippen auch schon wieder losrennen, doch Soryu bekam gerade noch den Zipfel von dessen Mantel zu fassen und zog leicht daran. Das Ergebnis war ein erneuter Fall, auf den ein sicherlich unangenehmes Aufschlagen folgte. Verwirrt blickte Tsuzuki den mächtigen Wassergeist an. „Was soll denn das, Soryu? Ich muss ganz schnell weiter, wegen…" „Ich weiß." , unterbrach ihn dieser. „Und genau darüber wollte ich mit dir reden. Ich habe gerade die Nachricht erhalten, dass dein Partner hier abgeliefert wurde. Er liegt im Augenblick im Westflügel von Sekus Palast." „Waaas?! Hisoka ist hier? Warum hat mir das denn keiner gesagt? Moment, wer war noch mal Seku?" Soryu seufzte resignieren. Wie hätte er auch erwarten können, dass Tsuzuki sich die Namen der mächtigsten Geister der Traumwelt merkte? Und so antwortete er dem Kleineren geduldig: „Seku ist der Himmelsdrache des Windes, Tsuzuki. Und warum ausgerechnet er Hisoka hierher gebracht hat, wirst du ihn selbst fragen müssen – ich weiß es nicht."

Für einige Sekunden saß der Angesprochene einfach nur da und starrte sein Gegenüber entgeistert an, bis er zu realisieren begann, was dieser ihm in den letzten paar Minuten zu erklären versucht hatte. Dann sprang er mit einem Ruck auf und zerrte seinen dienstbaren Geist hinter sich her. „Soryu, wo ist dieser Palast? Zeigst du mir den Weg? Ich will sofort zu Hisoka!" Auch wenn er seine Forderung als Frage formuliert hatte, war der Befehlston in der Stimme seines Herrn doch eindeutig gewesen. Der blaue Drache befreite sich aus dessen Griff, drehte sich um und bewegte sich raschen Schrittes in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Tsuzuki folgte ihm dichtauf.

Bei Hisokas Zimmer angekommen, öffnete Soryu leise die Tür und trat vorsichtig ein. Er wollte den erschöpften Jungen, der vor ihm im Bett lag, die Ruhe gönnen und ihn auf keinen Fall wecken. Doch dieses Vorhaben wurde so ziemlich zunichte gemacht, als Tsuzuki mit einem lauten Hiiiisooookaaaa!!´ in das Gemach des Schlafenden stürzte.

Soryu reagierte schnell und packte seinen Herrn am Kragen. „Ssssch Tsuzuki! Reiß dich zusammen! Der Junge braucht jetzt nichts mehr als Schlaf!" Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf selbigen, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass dieser wohl über alle Maßen erschöpft sein musste, da er selbst von Tsuzukis schwer zu überhörendem Schrei nicht wach geworden war. Bestimmt schleifte er den immer noch Überraschten aus dem Zimmer hinaus in den Garten. Er hoffte, dass sie weit genug von dem Jungen entfernt waren, sodass dieser selbst bei einem Streit ihrerseits nicht aufwachen würde, denn Soryu hatte noch andere Neuigkeiten für seinen Herrn, als einfach nur das Wiederauftauchen von Hisoka. Zum Einen – und dass wusste er, würde Tsuzuki nicht gerne hören – musste der Junge noch für sein verantwortungsloses Handeln bestraft werden und zum Anderen gab es da noch eine bestimmte Person, um die sie sich kümmern mussten. Er begann also mit dem seiner Meinung nach einfacheren der beiden Themen und redete beruhigend auf Tsuzuki ein, der ihm zur Abwechslung sogar zuhörte.

Perspektivenwechsel

„Soryu, ich finde, du solltest es nicht übertreiben. Schließlich hat er bisher noch nichts falsch gemacht." „Tsuzuki, du weißt genau, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis er sich wieder gegen uns stellt. Ganz davon abgesehen habe ich seine Festnahme bereits angeordnet. Er wird schon in diesem Moment hierher gebracht und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass die Verhandlung auch so bald wie möglich stattfinden kann und nichts, was du sagst, wird meine Meinung ändern. Dies ist eine Sache der Traumwelt und muss daher auch nach unseren Gesetzten und Traditionen gehandhabt werden. Ich dulde keine Einmischung deinerseits. Ich werde…"

Langsam entfernten sich die Stimmen und Hisoka war nicht mehr in der Lage dem Gespräch zu folgen, zum einen, weil sich die beiden Personen zu weit entfernt hatten und zum anderen, weil ihm einfach zu viele Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen. Er wusste jetzt, wem die Stimmen gehörten, doch was ihn viel mehr interessierte, war, über was sie gesprochen hatten. Er konnte sich absolut keinen Reim auf das Gehörte machen. Ihm schwirrten dutzende, unbeantwortete Fragen durch den Kopf. Wer war diese Person, die hierher gebracht werden sollte? Was hatte sie verbrochen und was hatte es mit der Verhandlung auf sich? Doch vor allem: Warum hatte er so große Angst bei Soryu gespürt, als dieser gesprochen hatte? Er seufzte in sich hinein und kuschelte sich tiefer in die ihn wärmende Decke. Er musste zugeben, dass er wirklich sehr, sehr müde war und entschied sich dazu, sich jetzt erst einmal noch ein bisschen auszuruhen. Er würde Tsuzuki morgen darauf ansprechen und die gewünschten Antworten aus diesem herausholen. Langsam sank er wieder in das Reich der Träume.

Das Sonnenlicht, das wegen der noch immer geöffneten Vorhänge ins Zimmer fiel, kitzelte ihn im Gesicht und er schlug die Augen auf. Noch ein wenig verwirrt setzte er sich auf und blickte sich im Zimmer um. Er war erstaunt, als er merkte, wie wertvoll die Ausstattung von diesem sein musste. Die zurückgezogenen Vorhänge waren aus Seide und er selbst lag in einem riesigen Himmelbett, so, wie man es sonst nur im Fernsehen sah. Naja, wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatte sein Vater vermutlich auch so ein Bett gehabt, aber das interessierte ihn im Augenblick reichlich wenig. Viel wichtiger war jetzt, wo er überhaupt war, wie er hierher gekommen war, und wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Das Letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war der Angriff des Wassergeistes, an dem See und wie er sich danach innerlich dazu entschlossen hatte nicht aufzugeben. Ab dem Moment, war alles dunkel, bis auf ein Gespräch zwischen seinem Partner und Soryu, an das er sich aber nur noch mäßig erinnern konnte. Die Schmerzen in seinem Körper waren verschwunden, lediglich etwas steif war er noch.

Er versuchte aufzustehen, was ihm - wenn man seinen vorherigen Zustand bedachte - auch relativ gut gelang und beschloss sich ein wenig an diesem Ort, an dem er nun gelandet war, umzusehen. So schritt er hinaus in den Garten. Als er seinen Körper im Sonnenlicht badete, begann er sich auch wieder etwas lebendiger zu fühlen und konnte sich auch besser bewegen. Die Müdigkeit war aus seinen Knochen verschwunden. Er blickte sich um, konnte aber weit und breit nur Bäume, Blumen und andere Pflanzen entdecken. Nachdem die frische Luft seine Lebensgeister zumindest teilweise wieder geweckt hatte, ging er zurück in sein Zimmer, nur um jenes auch schon wieder - dieses Mal durch die Tür - zu verlassen. Er trat hinaus in einen langen Gang, der - wie er bemerkte - sehr viele Abzweigungen besaß. Mit einem Seufzen wählte er einen von diesen aus und begann, jenem zu folgen.

Schon seit Stunden wanderte Hisoka durch dieses endlose Wirrwarr von Gängen, dass sich sämtlicher Logik entzog. Ihm war, als würde er im Kreis laufen und vermutlich tat er das auch, denn er war schon öfters an Kreuzungen vorbeigekommen, die ihm seltsam bekannt vorkamen. In diesen Fällen hatte er dann immer andere Wege eingeschlagen, mit dem Ergebnis, dass er sich nun völlig verlaufen hatte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er bald einer lebenden Person begegnen würde, denn die bleierne Müdigkeit war in seinen Körper zurückgekehrt und er fühlte sich, als würde er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen, wenn er nicht bald einen Ort fand, an dem er sich ausruhen konnte. Er hätte sein Zimmer wohl doch nicht verlassen sollen, doch es war ihm unsinnig erschienen, einfach so im Bett zu liegen, ohne etwas tun zu können. Er hatte viel Zeit gehabt, seine Gedanken zu ordnen und es war ihm gelungen, das Gespräch von Tsuzuki und Soryu, das er unfreiwillig mit

angehört hatte, wieder einigermaßen in sein Gedächtnis zu rufen. Immer wieder fragte er sich, wer diese geheimnisvolle Person wohl war.

Er bog um die Ecke, nur um plötzlich vor einer hölzernen Tür zu stehen. Da ihm nichts Besseres einfiel, drückte er die Klinke hinunter, um festzustellen, ob sie verschlossen war. Hisoka erschrak, als die Tür sich ohne Vorwarnung einfach öffnete und den Blick in ein edel eingerichtetes Zimmer freigab. Zögernd machte er einen Schritt hinein, nur um einen weiteren Schock zu erleiden, als die Tür hinter ihm wieder ins Schloss fiel. Ein Blick auf selbige verriet ihm, dass diese nun wirklich verschlossen war und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich weiter in dem Zimmer umzusehen. Obwohl dieser Begriff reichlich untertrieben war, wie er schon bald feststellen musste. Es handelte sich hierbei eher um eine Eigentumswohnung, als ein Gemach. Der Raum, in dem er stand, fungierte offensichtlich als eine Art Aufenthaltsraum, denn er war mit dem weichen Teppich, den vielen Schränken und dem kleinen Tisch aus dunklem Holz, und dem großen, roten Sofa in der Mitte hübsch eingerichtet.

Hisoka ließ seine Sinne schweifen und versuchte herauszufinden, wer hier Quartier bezogen hatte, doch seine Fähigkeiten ließen ihn im Stich. Kein einziger Gedanken, nicht mal der Hauch eines Gefühls, das auf ein lebendes Wesen hingedeutet hätte, drang an sein Bewusstsein. Sich nun doch etwas unwohl fühlend, da er sich bisher immer auf seine Empathie hatte verlassen können und dieses Gemach eindeutig nicht vernachlässigt wurde, erkundete er weiter das ihm unbekannte Gebiet. Als er im Bad stand, staunte er nicht schlecht, da vor ihm ein riesiges Becken in den Boden eingebaut war. Hier hatte man wahrlich mehr als genug Platz. Auch das Bett im Schlafzimmer hatte eine nicht gerade bescheidene Größe und der müde Junge musste sich arg zusammenreißen, um nicht einfach darauf zu springen und auf der Stelle einzuschlafen. Obwohl das im Moment wirklich eine äußerst verlockende Vorstellung war.

Er ging zu der geöffneten Schiebetür neben dem Bett, die den Blick auf den Garten freigab und starrte nach draußen. Überall standen Bäume und Blumen, die in den unterschiedlichsten Farben blühten und man hatte einen wundervollen Ausblick auf den Horizont, an dem die Sonne, nun da es Abend geworden war, langsam unterging, während sich der Himmel um sie herum von mattem Rosa bis hin zu eindringlichem Rot verfärbte. Der Anblick hatte etwas Beruhigendes an sich. Da er in einer ländlichen Gegend aufgewachsen war, vermisste er die vielen Sonnenuntergänge, an die er gewohnt gewesen war, bevor er begonnen hatte, in Tokio zu leben. In seiner Kindheit waren sie das einzig wirklich Schöne gewesen und es war ihm sehr schwer gefallen, sich von eben diesen zu trennen.

„Schön, nicht war?" Unwillkürlich zuckte Hisoka zusammen und sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, bevor es seine Aufgabe, dieses Mal in einem wesentlich schnelleren Rhythmus als zuvor, wieder aufnahm. Langsam drehte sich der Junge mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen um, nur um in ein ihn anfunkelndes, rubinrotes Auge zu sehen, während das Andere von einer langen Narbe durchzogen war, die im Licht der untergehenden Sonne ebenfalls karmesinrot leuchtete.

Hisoka hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sich ihm jemand genähert hatte. Umso überraschter war er jetzt ausgerechnet IHN vor sich zu sehen. Entsetzt starrte er seinen Gegenüber an, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Er wollte schreien, doch kein Laut entwich seiner Kehle. Er taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück und spürte, wie ihm der Boden unter den Füßen entzogen und sein Sichtfeld in tiefe Schwärze getaucht wurde. Das Letzte, was er sah, war der erschrockene Ausdruck im Gesicht des Drachenkönigs, als er endgültig das Bewusstsein verlor.

Benommen öffnete er die Augen, nur um direkt in Kurikaras Gesicht zu blicken, der sich besorgt über ihn gebeugt hatte. Erleichtert erhob dieser sich, um etwas Abstand zwischen sie Beide zu bringen. Er wollte den jungen Shinigami auf keinen Fall wieder so sehr erschrecken, dass dieser ohnmächtig wurde. Letzteres hatte mittlerweile auch Hisoka bemerkt und ein leichter Rotschimmer schlich sich auf seine Wangen, als er daran dachte, wie panisch er gewesen war. Das hatte auch eigentlich gar nichts mit Kurikara selbst zu tun gehabt, sondern eher mit der Tatsache, dass er diesen bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo der ihn ansprach, überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Innerlich verfluchte er seine blöden Fähigkeiten, auf die er sich offensichtlich sowieso nicht vollständig verlassen konnte.

Hisoka sah auf und beobachtete den Drachenkönig vorsichtig. Anders, als viele andere Geister, fürchtete sich der blonde Todesengel nicht, wenn er sich in der Nähe des weitaus Mächtigeren befand. Im Gegenteil. Er fühlte sich geborgen und beschützt, was, wenn man bedachte, dass ihn dieser fast umgebracht hätte, doch reichlich merkwürdig war, aber so empfand Hisoka es nun mal. Kurikara strahlte so eine beruhigende Wärme aus, etwas, das Hisoka sich schon immer gewünscht, doch niemals wirklich bekommen hatte. Trotz alle dem war er nicht so blöd, den Kleineren ein weiters Mal zu unterschätzen. Dieser hatte mittlerweile bemerkt, dass sich der Shinigami vor ihm bereits wieder beruhigt hatte und ihn nun mit kritischen Augen musterte. Leicht über das Verhalten des Blonden schmunzelnd ging Kurikara wieder ein Stück auf diesen zu und setzte sich schließlich, ohne Vorwarnung, einfach auf den Boden, den Rücken an die Seite des großen Himmelbettes gelehnt.

Als Hisoka merkte, dass von dem Feuergeist offensichtlich keine Gefahr auszugehen schien, entspannte er sich merklich und ließ sich ebenfalls, gegenüber von dem bereits Sitzenden, zu Boden gleiten. Dutzende Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf und er beschloss, dass Kurikara derjenige sein würde, der ihm jetzt die gewünschten Antworten liefern würde. Entschlossen sah er diesem in die Augen und ordnete seine Gedanken.

Der Drachenkönig derweil hatte den Jungen beobachtet. Auch in seinem Kopf schwirrten Fragen umher. Eigentlich hatte er angenommen, der junge Shinigami wäre längst von seiner Kraft zerfressen worden, nur ein weiteres Opfer seiner Ungeduld. Und nun? Nun saß er eben jenem tot geglaubten Menschenkind gegenüber und der starrte ihn trotz allem, was er ihm angetan hatte, ohne Furcht, direkt in seine Augen. So etwas hatte Kurikara noch nie erlebt. Kaum jemand traute sich, ihn so anzusehen, und schon gar nicht, wenn sie nicht wussten, wie er zu ihnen stand. Er hatte den Jungen offensichtlich unterschätzt. Dieser hatte wohl sehr viel Mut und Selbstvertrauen - Fähigkeiten die der Drachenkönig schätzte, wenn sie nicht in zu hohem Maße vorkamen. Ob das bei seinem Gegenüber nun der Fall war, konnte er noch nicht richtig einschätzen - dafür kannte er ihn einfach noch nicht gut genug.

Hisokas Augen verrenkten sich und er begann, Kurikara mit seinen Fragen zu überhäufen. Er wollte endlich wissen, wo er war, wie er hierher gekommen war, wer ihn hierher gebracht hatte, warum er plötzlich keine Wunden mehr hatte, wo doch die Kraft des Drachenkönigs ihn hatte zerfressen sollen, und natürlich wollte er auch wissen, was dieser überhaupt hier zu suchen hatte; schließlich war das hier offensichtlich nicht die Wüste des treibenden Sandes. Ob ihm sein Gegenüber seine Fragen überhaupt beantworten konnte, war Hisoka in diesem Moment völlig egal.

Nachdem ein paar Minuten des Schweigens vergangen waren, wurde der junge Shinigami langsam ungeduldig. Frustriert stand er auf und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Kurikara indessen hatte etwas perplex versucht, die Fragen des Jungen überhaupt zu verstehen und nun, da dieser eine in seinen Augen sehr respektlose Geste machte, war sein Geduldsfaden mal wieder zum Zerreißen gespannt. Sah er etwa wie ein allwissendes, wandelndes Lexikon aus? Er war doch genauso verwundert wie sein Gegenüber, dass es diesem gut ging und woher in aller Welt sollte er wissen, wie der Junge hierher gekommen war, geschweige denn, wer ihn hergebracht hatte? Also beantwortete er mit einem ruhigen, leicht genervten Ton die einzigen beiden Fragen, von denen er die Antwort kannte, nicht jedoch ohne den Shinigami zuvor noch seines unverschähmten Verhaltens wegen zurechtzuweisen.

„Jetzt pass mal auf, Junge! Ich bin weder dein persönlicher Diener, noch in irgendeiner Art dazu verpflichtet, dir zu antworten. Also schlage ich dir vor, dass du, wenn du wirklich Antworten auf deine Fragen haben willst, erst einmal aufhörst so arrogant dazustehen, als ob du was Besseres wärst - das bist du nämlich nicht! Und dann wäre ein Könntest du mir bitte ein paar Fragen beantworten, Kurikara´ sicherlich auch ganz angebracht, findest du nicht?" Seine letzten Worte waren sehr sarkastisch gewesen, doch seine anfängliche Wut war aufgrund der Tatsache, dass der Junge während seiner Rede augenblicklich Rot angelaufen war und seine Position sofort verändert hatte, sodass er jetzt etwas steif dastand, längst einem inneren Lächeln gewichen, wobei sein Gesichtsausdruck sich jedoch nicht verändert hatte, was zur Folge hatte, dass Hisoka langsam unbehaglich zumute wurde.

Der Drachenkönig merkte dies und sofort schlich sich etwas Wärme in seine Augen, als er sah, wie verunsichert sein Gegenüber war. Hisoka entspannte sich sichtlich, als Kurikara jetzt mit einer wesentlich sanfteren Stimme, als zuvor, erneut zu reden anfing.

„Hey, ganz ruhig Kleiner, ich wollte dich nicht verschrecken. Und was deine Fragen angeht, kann ich verstehen, dass du Antworten haben willst. Allerdings kann ich mir selbst nicht erklären, warum du jetzt unverletzt bist. Und wer dich hierher gebracht hat, weiß ich auch nicht. Was ich dir aber sagen kann, ist, dass du dich hier im Himmelspalast befindest. Und was mich betrifft, ich bin auf Soryus Befehl hier, wobei ich aber keine Ahnung habe, warum oder was der mit mir vorhat. Im Grunde weiß ich also nicht viel mehr als du und glaub mir: MIR gefällt das genauso wenig."

Bei seinen letzten Worten hatte er nickend seine Augen geschlossen, und so konnte er auch nicht sehen, wie sich Hisokas Augen weiteten. Von dem Moment an, wo der Drachenkönig Soryus Namen ausgesprochen hatte, war ihm das belauschte Gespräch wieder in den Sinn gekommen. War Kurikara etwa diese unbekannte Person, von der der Mann mit den blauen Haaren gesprochen hatte? Wenn das stimmte, dann konnte er Kurikara doch wenigstens etwas aufklären, was dessen Aufenthalt hier betraf, denn er wurde sich seiner Sache, je mehr er darüber nachdachte, immer sicherer. Er entschied sich, dass es besser wäre, sein Wissen sachlich und ohne seine eigene Meinung preiszugeben. Sollte doch Kurikara entscheiden, ob er diese geheimnisvolle Person war. Und offensichtlich war dieser zum selben Ergebnis wie der junge Shinigami gekommen, denn er sah letzteren grimmig und mit weiteren, für Hisoka aber undeutbare Gefühlen, direkt ins Gesicht.

„W-Was bedeutet das jetzt für dich?", stammelte dieser leise. Er wusste nicht warum, doch er fürchtete sich vor der Antwort. Er machte sich ehrlich Sorgen um Kurikara, doch dieser gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern starrte nur abwesend und gedankenversunken auf einen nicht definierbaren Punkt auf der Wand hinter Hisoka.

Die Worte des jungen Shinigami hatten ihn härter getroffen, als er zugeben wollte. Er verlor sich in seinen Gedanken und blendete die gesamte Welt um ihn herum aus. Erinnerungen an seine Vergangenheit kamen in ihm auf. Er sah sich selbst, im Kindesalter, wie er schwer verletzt am Ufer eines rauschenden Flusses lag. Um ihn herum waren Bäume gewesen, die auf einen dichten Wald hingedeutet hatten und in der Ferne hatte man Berge erkennen können. Er hatte einige ziemlich schlimme Prellungen und Quetschungen davongetragen und mehrere seiner Knochen waren gebrochen gewesen. Und trotz alledem hatte er noch Glück gehabt, dass keiner seiner Knochensplitter eines seiner Organe verletzt hatte. Zwar hatte er vermutlich leichte innere Blutungen gehabt, doch diese waren, wenn man seinen übrigen Zustand bedachte, eher ungefährlich bzw. weniger gefährlich gewesen, als seine stark blutende Kopfverletzung. Er hatte keinerlei Erinnerungen an sein bisheriges Leben gehabt und diese, so wusste er nun, würden vermutlich auch niemals wieder kommen.

Wie durch ein Wunder war es ihm damals gelungen mit Hilfe seiner für sein Alter recht ausgeprägten Fähigkeiten und seiner Schläue zu überleben. Er hatte sich mit letzter Kraft in eine Art Höhle geschleppt und diese für sich beansprucht. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an war er auf sich allein gestellt gewesen. Er war, wenn auch langsam, genesen und hatte angefangen, seine Kräfte weiter auszubauen und seinen Körper zu trainieren. Sein Territorium war gewachsen und er hatte sich immer größeren Herausforderungen gestellt.

Irgendwann hatte er dann mit einem verhältnismäßig starken Feuergeist kämpfen müssen, der ihn seines Alters wegen gewaltig unterschätzt hatte. Kurikara hatte auch diesen besiegt und von ihm den Tipp bekommen zum sogenannten Himmelspalast zu gehen, wo er seine Kräfte für die Traumwelt würde einsetzten können.

Später, im Alter von ca. 100 Jahren, hatte sich Kurikara tatsächlich dazu entschlossen, diesen ihm beschriebenen Ort aufzusuchen. Er war voller Tatendrang und von seiner Macht zu recht überzeugt gewesen. Kurikara lächelte leicht, als er sich daran erinnerte wie er, im Palast angekommen, bei der Aufnahme in selbigen spontan ein falsches Alter angegeben hatte. Er war der Meinung gewesen, dass man ihn wesentlich erster nehmen würde, wenn er 1763 Jahre alt war, anstelle von 100. Er hatte nämlich absolut keine Lust gehabt, wie ein Kind behandelt zu werden. Damit hatte er, wie er sich selbst eingestehen musste, auch heute noch ein Problem, was vermutlich auch der Grund dafür war, dass er die Lüge noch immer nicht aufgedeckt hatte, obwohl er von allen Geistern der Traumwelt respektiert und größten Teils auch gefürchtet wurde. Doch er wollte eben kein Risiko eingehen. Ganz davon abgesehen hatte auch keiner daran gezweifelt. Im Gegenteil. Die meisten waren der Ansicht, dass er, wenn man seine Stärke bedachte, eigentlich viel älter sein müsste. Wenn sie die Wahrheit kennen würden, hätten sie ihn vermutlich schon vor langer Zeit hingerichtet, aus Angst vor der Macht, die noch kommen würde.

50 Jahre lang hatte er im Himmelspalast studiert, während sein Wissen und seine Macht stetig gewachsen waren. Viele waren seine Lehrer gewesen, wobei er sich mit Rikugo von allen am besten verstanden hatte. Mit ihm hatte er auch oft über seine Ideen und Gedanken geredet und sie hatten Themen besprochen, die eigentlich nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt gewesen waren, doch Rikugo hatte seinen gelehrigen Schüler sehr geschätzt und ihm großes Vertrauen entgegengebracht. Vertrauen, dass sich spätestens zu dem Zeitpunkt ausgezahlt hatte, an dem der vorherige Himmelsdrache des Feuers auf einer seiner Reisen nicht zurückgekehrt war. Nach langem hin-und-her hatte der Rat, in dem die Geister mit großen politischen Positionen saßen, ihn aufgrund seiner großen Fortschritte, seit seiner Ankunft vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, zu des Feuerdrachens Nachfolger erwählt. Diese Position hatte Kurikara natürlich auch mit Freuden angenommen.

Viel zu schnell flogen die nächsten 150 Jahre an dem älteren Beobachter vorbei. Diese Zeitspanne war die bisher schönste seines Lebens gewesen und er wollte lieber gar nicht an die Geschehnisse denken, die darauf folgen würden. In dieser Zeit hatte er sein Wissen über die Traumwelt und deren Geschichte vertieft, hatte die einzelnen Informationen zu allen mächtigen Geistern und natürlich allen Feuergeistern, die ja unter seiner Obhut standen, auswendig gelernt 2, hatte Reisen unternommen, Bündnisse und auch Freundschaften geschlossen, auch wenn letzteres nur sehr selten vorgekommen war. Seine Macht war weiter gewachsen und er hatte den fast schon legendären Titel Drachenkönig´ erworben. Auch war er seinem persönlichen Hobby, dem Schmieden nachgekommen und es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis er in der gesamten Traumwelt als Herr der Schmiede´ bekannt gewesen war - der beste Schwertschmied in der Geschichte.

Und dann hatte es begonnen. Mit einem schmerzvollen Ausdruck im Gesicht erinnerte sich Kurikara, wie sein Leben langsam angefangen hatte, sich zum schlechteren zu wenden. Damals waren die ersten Berichte von Wurmlöchern, die das dimensionale Gleichgewicht der Traumwelt zerrissen, abgegeben worden und der ganze Himmelspalast hatte in heller Aufregung gestanden. 10 Jahre lang waren alle damit beschäftigt gewesen herauszufinden, was diese Anomalien verursacht haben könnte. Er selbst hatte diese Studien geleitet, denn er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass seine Heimat unterging. Es hatte lange gedauert, doch schließlich hatten sie Fortschritte gemacht. Sie kamen zu dem Ergebnis, dass nur die seit kurzem bestehende Elektrizität der Menschen 3, diese schwerwiegenden Veränderungen im Gleichgewicht der Traumwelt hätten auslösen können.

Sofort war ein Rat einberufen worden, an dem dieses Mal auch alle teilgenommen hatten, was normalerweise eigentlich nicht der Fall war - irgendjemand fehlte eigentlich immer. Die Himmelsdrachen hatten den Rat geführt, und trotzdem kam es Jahre lang zu keinem Entschluss, wie sie nun mit dieser Bedrohung umgehen sollten und die Situation verschlimmerte sich von Tag zu Tag. Die Berichte der Wurmlöcher häuften sich und Soryu war schließlich derjenige, der den Vorschlag machte, den legendären Gelben Kaiser´ um Hilfe zu bitten. Er meinte, es sei ihre einzige Möglichkeit, sich auf diese sagenumwobene Gestalt zu verlassen, die, wenn man den Mythen Glauben schenkte, dann erscheinen würde, wenn die Traumwelt in Gefahr war. Der Rat hatte in seiner Verzweiflung dem Vorschlag zugestimmt und Soryu hatte seine Bitte im Namen des Rates an dem alten Schrein vorgetragen. Und sann mussten sie warten.

Kurikara allerdings hatte sich nur ungern auf irgendwelche Märchen verlassen und in der Zeit, in der der Rat untätig herumgesessen hatte, hatte er alleine im Geheimen weitergeforscht, in der Hoffnung etwas zu finden, dass ihnen und der Traumwelt helfen konnte. Und nach Jahren, intensivster Beschäftigung mit diesem einen Thema und nach unzähligen Versuchen und Experimenten, hatte er gefunden, was er gesucht hatte, nämlich den wahren Grund, für das Erscheinen der Wurmlöcher. Natürlich war klar, dass die fremde Elektrizität daran schuld war, doch warum diese die Risse im dimensionalen Gefüge auslöste, diese Frage hatte sich noch keiner gestellt gehabt.

Kurikara war sich sicher, dass er mit dieser Entdeckung die Traumwelt hätte retten können, wäre er dazu gekommen seine Forschungen dem Rat zu präsentieren. Doch dieser hatte anscheinend während seiner langen Abwesenheit eine Art Befehl´ vom Gelben Kaiser erhalten. Und Kurikara musste mit Schrecken feststellen, dass der Rat durchaus geneigt war diesem Befehl, die Menschen ein für alle mal zu vernichten, auszuführen.

Der Drachenkönig war sich ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass dieser Befehl seinen Ursprung weniger beim Gelben Kaiser selbst hatte, sondern aus der Angst und der Unruhe des Rates aufgrund des nahenden Zerfalls der Traumwelt entstanden war. Er hatte Soryu aufgesucht, der bis zu diesem Moment sein bester Freund gewesen war. Er hatte versucht ihm zu erklären, dass dieses Handeln absolut unverantwortlich wäre, da die Menschen der vereinten Macht der Geister von Gensoukai völlig hilflos ausgeliefert waren. Und ganz davon abgesehen, zerstörten diese die Traumwelt ja nicht bewusst. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er eine Lösung gefunden hatte, bei der keiner würde sterben müssen, doch Soryu war nicht darauf eingegangen.

Traurig dachte der sich Erinnernde daran, dass sein damaliger Freund ihm vermutlich ab dem Punkt, wo er ihm vorgeschlagen hatte, den Befehl des Gelben Kaiser zu missachten, nicht mehr zugehört hatte. Kurikara war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Blaue Drache vermutlich immer noch nicht wusste, dass es eine andere Möglichkeit gegeben hatte. Eine friedliche Möglichkeit, ohne Krieg. Doch es half alles nichts, jetzt darüber nachzudenken, was gewesen wäre, wenn sein Freund sich anders entschieden hätte. So jedenfalls hatte Kurikara keinen anderen Ausweg gehabt, als das zu tun, was er als gerecht empfunden hatte. Und das hieß in diesem Fall sich gegen den Rat zu stellen und für die Menschen zu kämpfen.

100 Jahre hatten sie gekämpft, 100 Jahre Krieg, Tod und Zerstörung. Er hatte die Standarte der Feuergeister erhoben und war gegen Soryu marschiert, der ebenfalls seine Verbündeten gesammelt hatte. Es hatte viele unschuldige Opfer gegeben und der Lebensraum von Millionen von Geistern war zerstört worden, als Kurikara seine volle Macht entfaltet hatte. Soryu war zurückgedrängt worden und es schien, als wäre der Sieg für Kurikara bereits greifbar, doch sein Gegner hatte sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Von irgendwoher, hatte er eine Kraft bezogen, die seine eigene vervielfacht hatte. Er selbst hatte behauptet, dass die Kraft vom Gelben Kaiser höchstpersönlich käme, doch einen Beweis dafür, hatte es nie gegeben. Die Kraft an sich war jedoch real gewesen und Soryu war es mit eben dieser tatsächlich gelungen, den Drachenkönig in seine Schranken zu verweisen.

Als sich die Bilder der Zerstörung in seine Gedanken drängten, war sich Kurikara sicher, damals die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, als er sich ergeben hatte. Er wusste, dass die Traumwelt untergegangen wäre, hätte er den Kampf fortgesetzt. Ganz davon abgesehen hatte er sein Ziel schon längst erreicht. Der Rat würde es nicht wagen, die Menschen anzugreifen, wenn er selbst so geschwächt war. Und außerdem hatte es dafür auch keinen Grund mehr gegeben, denn Kurikaras Theorie, die die Wurmlöcher betraf, hatte sich bewahrheitet. Er hatte nämlich herausgefunden, dass jene durch die überschüssige Energie entstanden, die die Traumwelt der Menschen wegen durchflutete, sich an einzelnen Orten sammelte und dann zu Rissen in der Dimension führten. Die Energien jedoch, die bei dem 100 jährigen Krieg freigesetzt worden waren, hatten dafür gesorgt, dass diese Überschüsse nun aufgebraucht worden waren, sodass die Traumwelt nun wieder einigermaßen im Gleichgewicht gewesen war. Das war natürlich keine lang anhaltende Lösung, doch was sollte man machen, wenn man die Vorrichtung, die alles ändern könnte aufgrund einer dummen Meinungsverschiedenheit nicht bauen konnte?

Er erinnerte sich, wie er kapituliert und sich seiner Verhandlung wegen in den Himmelspalast begeben hatte. Dort hatte er auch noch einmal versucht mit Soryu zu reden, doch der hatte auf stur geschaltet und war regelrecht ausgerastet, als Kurikara erneut an der Existenz des Gelben Kaisers gezweifelt hatte. Der Drachenkönig hatte einsehen müssen, dass Soryu bei diesem Thema jegliche Vernunft außer Acht ließ und so hatte er sich auch nicht gewehrt, als dieser ihn mit einem seiner eigenen Messer attackiert und einen langen Schnitt durch sein rechtes Auge, bis hin zu seinem Kinn gezogen hatte, eine Narbe hinterlassend, die wohl niemals völlig verschwinden und ihn sein restliches Leben lang kennzeichnen würde.

Bald darauf hatte die Verhandlung begonnen und Kurikara war als schuldig befunden worden. Man hatte ihn als Aufrührer bezeichnet und ihm alles genommen - seinen Titel, seine Ehre, seine Besitztümer. Lediglich seine Kleider hatte man ihm gelassen und er war ohne jegliche Vorwarnung in die Wüste des treibenden Sandes verbannt worden.

Dort hatte er dann 500 Jahre lang leben müssen, allein. Die Einsamkeit war für ihn schier erdrückend gewesen und viele Male hätte er sich fast der Verzweiflung hingegeben. Doch er war bei Verstand geblieben, hatte durchgehalten, für den Fall, dass die Traumwelt seine Kraft doch noch einmal benötigen würde. Seine Macht war ins Unermessliche gewachsen. Bitter dachte er daran, dass Soryu vermutlich der Schlag treffen würde, wenn dieser wüsste, über welche Kraft er nun gebot.

Langsam kehrten Kurikaras Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück und ihm fielen aufs Neue die Worte des blonden Jungen ein, der immer noch zögerlich vor ihm stand. Warum in aller Welt wollte Soryu seinen Fall wieder aufrollen? Was erhoffte er sich davon? Wollte er seine Strafe etwa verschlimmern? Der letzte Gedanke ließ Kurikara auflachen. Als ob es überhaupt möglich wäre, seine Situation noch zu verschlimmern.

Hisoka währenddessen hatte sich Kurikara, nachdem dieser jetzt seit fast einer Stunde immer noch reglos dastand, vorsichtig genähert und umarmte den Kleineren zaghaft. „Kurikara?", flüsterte er unsicher, denn er wollte dem Drachenkönig auf keinen Fall zu nahe treten, wenn dieser Zeit brauchte, um das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Doch der Feuergeist erwachte augenblicklich aus seiner Starre, verweilte kurz in der Umarmung und trat dann einen Schritt zurück. So als wäre nichts gewesen, wechselte er das Thema und fragte den jungen Shinigami, was eigentlich passiert sei, nachdem ihn der Tengu mitgenommen hatte.

Gerade als Hisoka etwas enttäuscht antworten wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und ein ziemlich gereizter Soryu betrat den Raum, dessen Gesichtsausdruck sich, nachdem er den Blonden erblickt hatte, noch weiter verfinsterte, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Hisoka fühlte sich ertappt und wollte etwas zu seiner Verteidigung herausbringen, doch der mächtige Wassergeist ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. Ohne zu zögern packte er den Partner seines Herrn am Arm und zerrte ihn aus dem Raum, während er ihn heftig anschrie.

Kurikara war von dieser Aktion seitens Soryu so überrascht gewesen, dass er erst einmal völlig perplex dastand. Fassungslos hatte er mitangesehen, wie der Mann mit den blauen Haaren seinen Gesprächspartner aus dem Raum gezerrt hatte, diesen dabei heftig anschrie und die Tür hinter sich zuknallte. Noch lange, nachdem diese geschlossen war, stand der Drachenkönig mit offenem Mund da und starrte seinem ehemaligen Freund hinterher, wobei er auch einen jungen, blonden Shinigami mit smaragdgrünen Augen nicht vergessen konnte.

Soryu indes war dabei Hisoka eine gehörige Standpauke zu halten, von wegen, was dieser sich eigentlich dabei dachte erneut zu der Person zu gehen, die fast seine Existenz ausgelöscht hätte. Soryu war außer sich. Wie hätte er Tsuzuki das bitteschön erklären sollen, wenn sein Partner verletzt worden wäre? Und überhaupt, wie konnte man nur so verantwortungslos sein, und sein Leben derart in Gefahr bringen? Je mehr Soryu darüber nachdachte, Hisoka anschrie und Vorwürfe machte, desto wütender wurde er. Er merkte gar nicht, wie verzweifelt der Junge war und wie nichts als Panik in dessen Augen stand, als er versuchte sich dem schraubstockartigen Griff des Größeren zu entziehen.

Alles in Hisoka zog sich zusammen. Wut, Hass und Empörung brannten sich in sein Fleisch, wurden immer intensiver, je mehr ihn der blauhaarige Mann anschrie. Verzweifelt zappelte er, wand sich, warf sich hin und her, doch er konnte sich nicht aus den Fängen Soryus befreien. Eine tiefe Hoffnungslosigkeit überkam ihn und Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Er war dem mächtigen Wassergeist völlig hilflos ausgeliefert. Er hasste sich selbst, für seine Unfähigkeit sich zu wehren. Die Gefühle desjenigen, der ihn festhielt trafen ihn mit solcher Wucht, dass er glaubte, wahnsinnig werden zu müssen. Ein letztes Mal sammelte er alle Kraftreserven, die er noch erübrigen konnte, und versuchte vor dem personifizierten Grauen davonzulaufen.

Soryu merkte, wie der Junge versuchte sich aufzubäumen. Noch immer hatte er dessen Zustand nicht wahrgenommen und ohne groß darüber nachzudenken hob er seine Hand und schlug dem Shinigami mitten ins Gesicht, verpasste diesem eine heftige Ohrfeige, wobei er ihn endlich losließ. Hisoka erstarrte augenblicklich. Schockiert hielt er sich seine rot werdende Wange, auf der deutlich des Größeren Handabdruck zu sehen war. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und seine Knie waren so weich, dass er dachte, er müsse jeden Moment zusammenbrechen.

Als der Emphat jedoch realisierte, dass er nicht mehr festgehalten wurde, und auch die Gefühle, die noch vor wenigen Sekunden sein Bewusstsein fast zerschmettert hätten, nachgelassen hatten, hielt ihn nichts mehr an diesem Ort. Langsam kehrte seine Kraft zurück und obwohl ihm immer noch schlecht war und sein Kopf dröhnte, fing er an zu laufen. Er wollte nur weg. Weg, von dieser schrecklichen Erfahrung. Weg, bevor Soryu sich erneut dazu entscheiden würde, ihn zu packen.

Dieser jedoch war genauso erschüttert von seiner eigenen Tat gewesen, wie Hisoka selbst. Wie tief war er doch gesunken! Er hatte einen Wehrlosen geschlagen! Er wollte den Jungen aufhalten, ihm sagen, dass es ihm leid tat, doch alles was er noch sah, war der Rücken des blonden Shinigami, der sich für Soryus Geschmack viel zu schnell von ihm entfernte. Mit einem traurigen Kopfschütteln kehrte er in seine Gemächer zurück, mit seinen Gedanken längst wieder bei einem gewissen Verräter, der endlich seine gerechte Strafe erhalten würde!

Tbc

1 Ich glaube Gensoukai´ bedeutet soviel wie Traumwelt.

2 Wow, Kurikara! Du kannst dir aber viel merken! Respekt!

3 In der Traumwelt vergeht die Zeit wohl etwas anders…

--

Anmk.:

Katsuya: Hey Kurikara! Hisoka hatte wohl doch nicht ganz unrecht, dich als Kind zu bezeichnen, was? lacht (siehe Band 11)

Kurikara(mit deutlich abgebildeter Ader auf der Stirn): Was.hast.du.gesagt?!

Katsuya: Ehm…Äh… Hisoka? sich hilfesuchend umblickt

Hisoka: Schau mich nicht so an. Damit hab ich nichts zu tun!

Katsuya: Ach komm schon! Dafür kriegst du Kurikara im nächsten Kapitel als dienstbaren Geist, Ok?

Hisoka (mit leuchtenden Augen): Echt??

Kurikara: He? Was? … NIEMALS!!

Hisoka: Ach komm, ich pass schon auf dich auf.

Kurikara: N.E.I.N!! Was ist daran so schwer zu verstehen? Katsuya finster anblickt

Katsuya: Starr mich nicht so an! Du vergisst, dass ich mit dir machen kann, was.immer.ICH.will!! devilgrin

Kurikara: Katsuya mit großen Augen anstarrt und überlegt ob er sie rösten oder zerstückeln soll

Hisoka: DAS hättest du nicht sagen sollen…

Katsuya (mal wieder): schwitz

Wird vielleicht fortgesetzt… (sofern mir die Ideen nicht ausgehen und mich keiner der Charaktere vorher umbringt…XD)


	6. Chapter 6

Titel: My beloved… ?

Teil: 6/?

Autor: kurikara

Fandom: Yami no Matsuei

Warnung: gewalt und ein bisschen dark/angst

Pairing: Hisoka x Kurikara ; Nagare x Yato

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charas von YnM gehört mir und ich will keine Rechte verletzten, nur meine Ideen zum Ausdruck bringen. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. (Kunshunokaen gehört zwar mir, aber ihr könnt ihn gerne haben, ich will ihn nicht!)

Kommentar: Uff… Endlich geschafft, das 6. Kapitel! strahl Ist ein bisschen kürzer als das 5., aber es hätte mich auch sehr überrascht, wenn die Kapis tatsächlich immer länger geworden wären. Ich entschuldige mich für die lange Wartezeit, hatte Comeputerverbot heul. Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel und ihr schreibt viele Kommis .

Zum Schluss noch ein großes Dankeschön an meine Beta-Leserin Minastira, du hast mir sehr geholfen .

--

Chapter 6 - Der Dämon erwacht (Kamakura - Bei den Kurosaki)

Mit langen, schnellen Schritten, die widerhallend die nächtliche Ruhe seines Anwesens durchbrachen, schritt Nagare durch die hohl wirkenden Gänge hinüber zum Gästeflügel, um herauszufinden, welchen Grund die Doktoren für so wichtig befunden hatten, ihn zu dieser späten Stunde noch zu stören. Und spät war es wirklich. Vermutlich zwischen ein und zwei Uhr morgens. Er wunderte sich über sich selbst, dass er dem Aufruf überhaupt gefolgt war, anstatt in seinem warmen, weichen Bett weiterzuschlafen. Er war schließlich das Familienoberhaupt! Zum Wohl der Ärzte hoffte er, dass es sich um etwas Wichtiges handelte. Sonst… Nagare seufzte. Was sollte er sonst machen? Die Beiden feuern? Aber das konnte er nicht, denn sie waren die einzigen Doktoren gewesen, die sich dazu bereit erklärt hatten, in diese ländliche Gegend zu kommen, um sich seiner Frau anzunehmen. Zwar wusste Nagare, dass sie vermutlich auch nicht in der Lage sein würden, jener zu helfen, doch musste er zumindest den Schein eines besorgten Ehemannes aufrechterhalten, um sich die Bewohner des Dorfes vom Hals zu halten und auch seine restliche Familie zufrieden zu stellen. Nagare wusste genau, dass diese nur auf seinen Tod warteten, sie wussten ja auch nicht, welches Schicksal sie ereilen würde, sollte er sterben. Es war nun mal Tradition bei den Kurosaki, dass nur das nächste Oberhaupt von bestimmten Themen in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde. Und darunter fiel zu seinem Leidwesen auch Yatonokamis Fluch. Das hatte zur Folge, dass sein eigener, älterer Bruder, der ihn vorher nur ignoriert hatte, jetzt vor Hass brodelte. Er war der Meinung, Nagare hätte ihm alles genommen. Wenn er nur wüsste… Dann hätte der Jüngere vielleicht endlich Ruhe vor den fast täglichen Besuchen von jenem, der nur darauf aus war etwas zu finden, mit dem er Nagare von seinem Thron´ - wie er es nannte - stoßen konnte.

Der Mann mit den blonden Haaren ließ ein bitteres Lachen erklingen. Er hatte wahrlich genug eigene Probleme, als dass er es sich leisten könnte, sich jetzt um seinen Bruder Gedanken zu machen, der ihm eigentlich sowieso egal war. Sie hatten sich noch nie gut verstanden und wenn ihm die momentane Situation nicht passte, dann war das sein Problem! Mit diesem Gedanken war das Thema für Nagare abgeschlossen und er würde so schnell auch nicht mehr darauf zurückkommen.

Stattdessen schweifte sein Geist erneut zu den beiden Ärzten und deren unverschämten Verhalten. Sie waren ihm vom ersten Augenblick an suspekt gewesen, was wohl auch an der Tatsache lag, dass sie Fragen gestellt hatten. Fragen, die ihm persönlich sehr unangenehm gewesen waren und auf die er lieber nicht geantwortet hatte, auch wenn das bedeutete, die Fremden misstrauisch zu machen.

Ein kühler Windhauch streifte ihn und er fröstelte, doch nicht nur wegen der Kälte, die in einer Sommernacht wie dieser eigentlich nicht hätte sein dürfen, sondern auch, weil ihn plötzlich ein tiefes Unbehagen ergriffen hatte, dass in ihm den Wunsch, doch in seine Gemächer zurückzukehren, aufkommen ließ, doch er schüttelte es einfach ab.

Er war nun endlich bei den Gemächern der beiden Doktoren angekommen und öffnete leise die Tür. Er war schon immer in der Lage gewesen, sich fortzubewegen, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben, und diese Fähigkeit machte er sich jetzt zu nutze. Dem Geräusch der Stimmen, die sich leise unterhielten folgend, schlich Nagare zu einer verschlossenen Tür, die offensichtlich in das Arbeitszimmer der Doktoren führte. Er wollte sich anhören, was ihm jene zu sagen hatten, um sich schon einmal darauf vorbereiten zu können, doch in dem Moment, als er vor die Tür trat, verstummten die Stimmen. Leicht verärgert öffnete Nagare die Tür und betrat einen abgedunkelten Raum, in dem die erwarteten zwei Männer saßen, doch etwas ließ ihn innehalten und er spannte sich an. Die Atmosphäre in dem Raum war drückend und die beiden Ärzte vor ihm starrten ihn herausfordernd an, sodass Nagare wusste, dass dieses Gespräch kein gewöhnliches sein würde.

Perspektivenwechsel

Mitten im Satz stockte er plötzlich, als er die fremde Präsenz an der Tür bemerkte, die sich auch sogleich öffnete. Nagare Kurosaki betrat den Raum und blieb - nachdem er die Tür hinter sich wieder geschlossen hatte - auf der Stelle stehen und musterte ihn und seinen Partner mit einem kalten Blick, der Tatsumi einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Seine Gedanken rasten und er ließ sich noch einmal alles durch den Kopf gehen, was er und Watari bisher herausgefunden hatten, denn jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem sie Nagare damit konfrontieren wollten. Tatsumi wollte endlich ein paar Antworten auf die Fragen haben, die schon seit geraumer Zeit seinen Schlaf störten. Angefangen mit Dr. Hasamas ungeklärtem Tod, über das Bild mit den Zwillingsschwestern, die beide aussahen wie Rui, bis hin zu deren unnatürlicher Schwangerschaft. Der braunhaarige Sekretär wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viele andere Geheimnisse diese Familie noch vor der Außenwelt verbarg.

Andererseits verstand er auch nicht ganz, was es mit diesem Fluch auf sich hatte. Nagare hatte ihnen zwar gesagt, dass sie sterben würden, sollten sie sich zu sehr in die Angelegenheiten der Kurosaki einmischen, aber wie meinte er das? Würde er versuchen sie umzubringen, wenn sie ihn jetzt gleich ausfragen würden? Bei diesem Gedanken lief Tatsumi erneut ein Schauer über den Rücken und er blickte wieder auf den blonden Mann, der sich immer noch nicht gerührt hatte. Eigentlich war Tatsumi kein Mensch, der sich so einfach einschüchtern ließ, doch Hisokas Vater war eine Klasse für sich. IHM traute der Braunhaarige alles zu.

Er dachte an den armen blonden Jungen, der in dieser grauenvollen Familie´ hatte aufwachsen müssen. Er verstand nun, wie der Junge sich gefühlt haben musste. Zwar kannte er die Mutter nicht persönlich, hatte sie nur ein einziges Mal gesehen, doch nachdem, wie sich der Vater verhielt und wenn Tatsumi das bedachte, was Hisoka ihnen von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt hatte, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass Nagare ein kaltblütiger Mann war, der sich nur um die Ehre seiner Familie sorgte und dem sein einziger Sohn völlig egal gewesen war. Und die Tatsache, dass er seine eigene Frau in ihrem Zustand ins Arrestzimmer gesteckt hatte, änderte auch nicht wirklich viel an der Meinung der beiden Todesengel.

„Sie haben mir etwas mitzuteilen, Doktores?" Überrascht schrak Tatsumi aus seinen Gedanken. Ein kurzer Seitenblick zu Watari sagte ihm, dass auch dieser in seine Gedanken versunken gewesen war, denn er sah so aus, als hätte er gerade einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, als das blonde Familienoberhaupt beide mit einer eisigen Stimme angesprochen hatte. Er hatte nicht gerade erfreut geklungen, was den Sekretär aber auch nicht sonderlich wunderte, da es zum einen mitten in der Nacht war, und zum anderen herrschte in diesem Raum eine nicht gerade freundliche Atmosphäre.

Ein leichter Stoß in seine Rippen seitens Watari machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass Nagare immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete. Und langsam riss diesem sichtlich der Geduldsfaden. Er trat fast schon bedrohlich einen Schritt nach vorne und merkte, dass der Assistenzarzt wohl endlich auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam geworden war, jedenfalls begann dieser zu sprechen, während der blonde, eigentliche Doktor nur stumm daneben saß und ihn anstarrte.

„Nagare-san, als die Ärzte Ihrer Frau, aber auch als besorgte Mitmenschen, müssen wir dringend mit Ihnen über bestimmte Themen reden." Tatsumi hielt inne um die Reaktion seines Gegenübers besser einschätzen zu können, doch er wurde enttäuscht, denn dieser bewegte keinen Muskel. Das Einzige, was dem Braunhaarigen auffiel war, dass sich dessen Augen einen wenig verrenkten, mit dem Ergebnis, dass er noch unmenschlicher auf die beiden Todesengel wirkte.

Perspektivenwechsel

Nagares Augen verrenkten sich, als er die Worte des Arztes hörte. Was sollte das? Er hatte sie doch gewarnt, sich nicht in die Angelegenheiten seiner Familie einzumischen. Wollten die beiden wirklich so sehnlichst sterben? Mit einem innerlichen Seufzer entschied sich der blonde Mann dazu, erst einmal nichts zu erwidern, sondern einfach zuzuhören, um herauszufinden, wie viel die Männer vor ihm bereits wussten. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es noch nicht allzu viel war, sodass sie keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken würden. Denn Nagares Warnung war ernst gemeint gewesen. Er war sich zwar nicht sicher, glaubte aber sehr wohl zu wissen, welches Geheimnis sich hinter Dr. Hasamas Tod verbarg.

Grimmig dachte er an seinen Bruder, obwohl er sich geschworen hatte, dies in nächster Zeit nicht mehr zu tun. Er konnte es einfach nicht verhindern, dass sein erster Verdacht - wie immer - auf den Älteren fiel, und das nicht ohne Grund. Er lief jenem zwar nicht oft über den Weg, aber schon in ihrer Kindheit hatte die Kriminalität diesen magisch angezogen, er war regelrecht davon fasziniert gewesen, andere Menschen zu verletzten. Nagare hatte immer sehr vorsichtig sein müssen, diesen kranken Mann nicht in die Nähe seines Sohnes zu lassen, denn er war sich sicher, dass dieser Verrückte nicht gezögert hätte, seinen Hisoka umzubringen. Noch heute fragte Nagare sich, ob sein Bruder nicht doch etwas mit dem viel zu frühen Tod von letzterem zu tun hatte, doch es gab nun einmal keinerlei Beweise, was vermutlich auch gut war, denn hätte das Familienoberhaupt seinen Bruder in irgendeiner Weise mit der Krankheit seines Schatzes in Verbindung bringen können, er hätte eigenhändig dafür gesorgt, dass der Schuldige noch sehr, sehr lange litt und…

„Ich werde gleich zum Punkt kommen…" Nagare war regelrecht froh darüber, aus seinem Gedankengang gerissen zu werden und entspannte sich sogar ein wenig, als der braunhaarige Assistent weiter sprach. Dies änderte sich jedoch schlagartig, als dieser dem blonden Mann alles enthüllte, wobei Nagare auch ein wenig überrascht war, denn die Andeutungen, die sein Gegenüber von sich gab, wiesen darauf hin, dass dieser IHN unter anderem für Dr. Hasamas Mörder hielt! Nun ja, wenn er ein wenig darüber nachdachte, dann war dieser Schluss nicht ganz unbegründet, was jedoch nicht hieß, dass der Mann recht hatte. Nagare entschied sich dazu, sein Schweigen endlich zu brechen und einige Dinge klarzustellen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass man ihn in seinem eigenen Haus als Mörder beschimpfte!

„Doktores, ich habe Ihnen bereits einmal mitgeteilt, dass Sie zu neugierig sind! Ich habe Sie als Ärzte für meine Frau eingestellt - nicht als Detektive, die mir erzählen, dass etwas mit meiner Familie nicht stimmt und mich als einen Mörder hinstellen! Ich habe Sie gewarnt, doch Sie haben meine Warnung ignoriert und eine Grenze überschritten. Sie werden schon bald mit den Konsequenzen Ihrer Handlungen fertig werden müssen. Ich bitte Sie nun zu gehen - Sie sind hier nicht länger erwünscht!"

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er bestimmt die Tür und trat einen Schritt zur Seite - eine unmissverständliche Geste. Währenddessen versuchte Tatsumi das eben Gehörte zu verarbeiten und gleichzeitig arbeitete sein Verstand fieberhaft an einer Lösung, die ihren Rausschmiss verhindern würde, denn letzterer würde bedeuten, dass sie hoffnungslos versagt hätten. Doch Nagares Gesichtsausdruck gab nicht den Anschein, dass er scherzte.

Watari blickte verzweifelt zu dem Sekretär, der offensichtlich genauso verstört war, wie er selbst. Warum musste Tatsumi auch immer so unsensibel sein? Doch der etwas durchgedrehte Wissenschaftler sah ein, dass er erst recht nichts zu sagen hatte; schließlich hatte er nur still daneben gesessen, während sein Partner den leicht schwierigeren Teil übernommen hatte. Der Mann mit den langen, lockigen Haaren hoffte inständig, dass Tatsumi in den nächsten paar Minuten noch ein Ausweg aus diesem Schlamassel einfiel, denn sonst waren sie geliefert! Konoe würde sie umbringen und Watari wollte gar nicht erst an Hisokas Reaktion denken, wenn dieser erfuhr, dass sie es vergeigt hatten. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass dieser dann keine andere Möglichkeit haben würde, als mit seinem Vater zu reden und der Möchtegern Alchemist wusste, dass der Blonde kein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu jenem hatte.

Mittlerweile waren sie bereits dabei den Raum zu verlassen und Tatsumi hatte immer noch keinen Plan, wie er das wütende Familienoberhaupt besänftigen könnte, als dieser sie anwies ihre Sachen zu packen.

Plötzlich jedoch, zerriss ein markerschütternder Schrei die unangenehme Stille, die entstanden war, während sich die Todesegel darauf vorbereiteten ins Jenseits zurückzukehren. Alle in dem Raum und vermutlich auch im gesamten Anwesen - einschließlich Nagare - zuckten bei diesem grauenhaften Geräusch unwillkürlich zusammen. „W-Was zum…?", stammelte Watari, der vor Schreck auf seinen Hintern gefallen war.

Tatsumi indes blickte zu Nagare, dessen Gesicht einen überaus ernsten Ausdruck angenommen hatte 1, als er leise den Namen seiner Frau murmelte. Nach kurzem Zögern eilte er aus dem Zimmer und ließ zwei völlig überraschte Todesengel zurück, die nur ungläubig auf die Tür starrten, durch die der blonde Mann Sekunden zuvor geschritten war. Als sich die beiden endlich von ihrem anfänglichen Schock erholt hatten, erhoben sie sich schwankend und folgten dem Davonhastenden. Da dieser jedoch längst nicht mehr zu sehen war, blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als in die Richtung zu rennen, aus der der Schrei gekommen war. Und ganz zufällig war es dieselbe Richtung, in der auch Ruis Arrestzimmer lag.

Tatsumi befürchtete Schlimmes. Er hatte die Herrin des Hauses schon öfter aus Angst um Hilfe rufen hören, doch dieser Ausbruch glich eher einem schmerzhaften Kreischen, als irgendetwas anderem. Das war vermutlich auch der Grund, weshalb ihr Ehemann sich dazu entschlossen hatte, nach der armen Frau zu sehen. Ein neuer Gedanke schoss dem braunhaarigen Sekretär durch den Kopf. Vielleicht war es nun endlich Zeit für die Geburt? Andererseits, wäre es nach zwei ganzen Jahren Schwangerschaft töricht zu glauben, dass die Entbindung ohne Zwischenfälle verlaufen würde, ganz zu schweigen von dem Zustand, in dem sich das Kind mittlerweile befinden musste. Ob Dr. Hasama wohl Ultraschalluntersuchungen gemacht hatte? Eigentlich hätte er das machen müssen, doch sie würden es wohl nie erfahren, da die Krankenakte ja nicht mehr auffindbar war. Nagare hatte zwar behauptet, diese wäre in der Nacht, in der auch der vorherige Arzt ermordet worden war, gestohlen worden, doch Tatsumi und Watari waren sich einig gewesen, dass da etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Warum in aller Welt sollte jemand eine Krankenakte stehlen? Außer natürlich er wollte Schande über die Kurosaki bringen, indem er den Zustand der Ehefrau des Familienoberhauptes an die Öffentlichkeit brachte. Doch ob dies eine mögliche Erklärung darstellte, wusste der Shinigami nicht zu sagen, da er die Verhältnisse der Familienmitglieder untereinander nicht kannte. Und wenn, dann war jemand aus dem inneren Kreise dafür verantwortlich, denn die Dorfleute verehrten die Kurosaki und Tatsumi war sich sicher, dass diese unter keinen Umständen etwas unternehmen würden, was der Familie Schaden zufügte. Schließlich waren sie ja der Meinung, die Kurosaki schützen sie vor einem uralten Fluch.

Tatsumi hatte seinen Kollegen darauf angesprochen, doch der hatte seinen Partner davon überzeugt, dass an dieser ganzen Fluchgeschichte nichts dran sei und dass Nagare vermutlich nur unter einer Hautkrankheit litt 2, die dieser mit einer lächerlichen Ausrede zu vertuschen suchte. Und da diese Gegend offensichtlich sehr abergläubisch war, war es sicherlich nicht schwer gewesen die Bewohner des Dorfes davon zu überzeugen, dass die uralte Legende um das Schlangenmonster Yatonokami doch echt war. Tatsumi hoffte inständig, dass der Wissenschaftler Recht behielt, denn er hatte wahrlich keine Lust auch noch gegen einen wildgewordenen Dämon zu kämpfen!

Während er völlig in seine Gedanken versunken gewesen war, waren die beiden Todesengel endlich an ihrem Ziel angekommen und starrten durch die offene Schiebetür an Nagare vorbei, direkt auf dessen Frau, deren Bauch merkwürdig leuchtete und von innen heraus zu pulsieren schien, während sie selbst sich in Agonie3 hin und her warf und aus Leibeskräften schrie.

Sowohl die beiden Shinigami, als auch Nagare, waren von dem Anblick viel zu erschüttert, um sich auch nur noch einen Millimeter bewegen zu können. Das Leuchten wurde intensiver und man konnte nun eine schwarze Kontur im Bauch der Leidenden ausmachen, die langsam aber sicher größer zu werden schien, wobei der Bauch sich verformte und in die Höhe wuchs, während die Haut zum zerreißen gespannt wurde.

Mit einem letzten, verzweifelten Schrei Ruis brach das Monster aus ihr heraus und verschlang diese in einem einzigen Bissen, während das Blut in alles Richtungen spritzte. Nagare, der ja etwas weiter vorne stand als seine Ärzte, sprang zur Seite, als der Blutschwall in seine Richtung schoss und war somit in dem Raum gefangen, da die grauenhafte Kreatur nun zwischen ihm und dem rettenden Ausgang stand. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er da eigentlich vor sich hatte. Er hatte zwar von Dämonen gehört, doch was sich da vor ihm abspielte war einfach nur… Nagare wusste es nicht zu sagen. Es gab keine Worte, mit denen man den Dämon hätte beschreiben können, den Rui da geboren hatte.

Das Monstrum wandte sich um und blickte ihn direkt mit seinen leuchtend gelben Augen an, während seine Iris zu einem schmalen Schlitz wurde, als es ein paar Laute von sich gab, die wohl ein Lachen hatten sein sollen, diesem aber nicht im Entferntesten ähnlich waren. Der Kolloss kroch auf den blonden Mann zu, der sich panisch umsah. Doch zu seinem Leidwesen bot ihm das Arrestzimmer keinerlei Fluchtwege, da sich die abgedunkelten Fenster sehr weit oben und somit außerhalb seiner Reichweite befanden. Und natürlich gab es hier auch keinen zweiten Ausgang. Somit war Nagare gezwungen weiter zurückzuweichen, bis er schließlich die hölzerne Wand hinter sich spürte. In diesem Moment packte ihn der Dämon am Kragen und schleuderte ihn quer durchs Zimmer, an dessen Wand er abprallte und benommen liegen blieb, vermutlich mit einigen gebrochenen Knochen.

In der Zwischenzeit war es den beiden Todesengel, die bisher nur starr vor dem Zimmer gestanden hatten, gelungen, einige Schritte nach vorne zu machen, nur um gegen eine unsichtbaren Barriere zu stoßen, die wohl von dem Dämon errichtet worden war, um ein Voranschreiten ihrerseits zu verhindern. Offensichtlich wollte das Ungeheuer nur eins: Nagare.

Dieser hatte sich indes wieder aufgerappelt und war dabei, sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden, während er heftig hustete, als ihn eine Kraftwelle traf und er erneut zu Boden sackte. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich vor Schmerzen, als der Dämon damit begann, ihn zu quälen. Nagare fühlte sich elend und Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, als ihm bewusst wurde, in welcher Lage er sich befand. Er hatte zwar keine Angst vor dem Tod, wusste er ja, dass dieser unweigerlich vor ihm stand, doch was würde passieren, wenn er tatsächlich hier und jetzt starb? Nun, zumindest Yato wäre glücklich darüber, schließlich würde er dann endlich seine ursprüngliche Kraft zurückerhalten, doch die anderen in diesem Haus würden unter eben jenem zu leiden haben. Letzteres war der einzige Grund gewesen, warum Nagare überhaupt noch weiter gekämpft hatte. Er selbst hatte schließlich nichts mehr in seinem Leben, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnen würde.

Er erinnerte sich an die Worte, die er Yato das letzte Mal, da er ihn gesehen hatte, entgegen geflüstert hatte. Nun konnte er nicht glauben, dass er das tatsächlich gesagt hatte. Was hatte dieses Schlangenmonster denn bitte für ihn getan? Nichts! Yatonokami hatte ihn gequält und sich nichts mehr gewünscht, als seinen Tod. Wie war er nur dazu gekommen, diesem Monster, das sich doch nicht wirklich von dem Dämon vor ihm unterschied, Zuneigung entgegenzubringen? Er musste verrückt gewesen sein! Nagare war sich absolut sicher, dass wenn Yatonokami jetzt hier wäre, er nur schallendes Gelächter von diesem würde zu hören bekommen. Langsam stiegen der Hass und die Wut in ihm auf, die er schon seit Jahren unterdrückt hatte, da er der Meinung gewesen war, sie würden ihm sowieso nichts nützen. Er dachte an all die Dinge, die das Schlangenmonster ihm genommen hatte und obwohl sein Unterbewusstsein um Hilfe von eben jenem schrie, wusste er sehr wohl, dass er diese niemals bekommen würde.

Die Qualen wurden immer schlimmer und übertrafen die Folter von Yato schon bei weitem. Letzterer hatte sich daran ergötzt ihn Leiden zu sehen und er hatte seinen Tod möglichst peinigend gestalten wollen, während ihn dieser Dämon zwar auch quälte, sich aber gleichzeitig seinen Tod wünschte, weshalb es wohl nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis dieser eintrat, wofür Nagare mittlerweile geradezu dankbar war. Doch der Dämon schien zu merken, dass sein Opfer dem Ende nahe war und hielt in seinen Taten inne. Stattdessen bewegte er sich wieder gemächlich in die Richtung, des am Boden Liegenden, der dies mit vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen mitansah, während seine Schmerzen langsam schwächer wurden, doch er wusste, dass dies nicht lange so bleiben würde.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;Ortswechsel;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Schon seit Tagen, seit er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, Nagare nicht mehr zu verletzten, schlief er hier, in dieser ewigen Stille, in der ihn niemand stören würde, in der er endlich seine Ruhe finden konnte. Sein Schlaf war tief und traumlos, doch er spürte, dass seine Kräfte schwanden und er immer schwächer wurde, da er niemanden hatte, von dem er Ki beziehen konnte 4. Normalerweise, hätte er weitergeschlafen, bis er aufhörte zu existieren, doch irgendetwas hatte ihn geweckt.

Was das gewesen war, konnte er im ersten Moment noch nicht ausmachen. Er spürte lediglich, dass eine tiefe Unruhe ihn ergriff, wie er sie noch nie gekannt hatte und es schien ihm, als würde es noch dunkler um ihn herum, als es ohnehin schon war. Gefühle, die ihm bisher fremd gewesen waren, kamen urplötzlich in ihm auf und er war nah dran, zu verzweifeln, als er erkannte, dass der Körper, den er bewohnte, im Sterben lag. Wie war das nur passiert? Wie konnte das überhaupt passieren? Er beschloss sich die Situation, in der sich Nagare im Moment befand, genauer anzusehen. Die Dunkelheit vor ihm riss auf, nur um den Blick auf einen grauenerregenden Dämon freizugeben 5. Yato erschauderte, als ihm bewusst wurde, wen er da vor sich hatte, denn er würde dieses Ungeheuer niemals vergessen.

Damals, als er die Menschen noch unterjocht hatte und bevor ihn Ren zum Kampf forderte, hatte es einen Dämon gegeben, der, nicht weit von dem heutigen Dorf entfernt, gehaust hatte, Kunshunokaen6. Dieser war mit der Tatsache, dass Yato ihm seinen Spielraum genommen hatte, nicht sehr erfreut gewesen und hatte diesem oft die Beute gestohlen, bis es dem Schlangenmonster zu viel geworden war und er den unfreiwilligen Nachbarn herausgefordert hatte. Nach Jahre langem hin-und-her, in denen jeder von beiden immer wieder einzelne Kämpfe gewonnen hatte, hatte Yato die Schlacht dann doch noch für sich entscheiden können, indem er seinen Gegner überlistet hatte. Anstatt diesen nämlich mit dem üblichen Feuer anzugreifen, hatte er sein Ki dafür benutzt, Wasser mit seinen Gedanken zu beherrschen 7 und hatte Kunshunokaen mit einem Überraschungsangriff schließlich vernichten können. Das hatte er jedenfalls geglaubt.

Doch nun war eben jener lästige Dämon dabei, seinen geliebten Nagare zu quälen, zu foltern, und wenn er nichts unternahm, würde diese abscheuliche Kreatur ihn sogar töten, ein Gedanke, der dem Schlangengeist überhaupt nicht gefiel. Er wusste, dass er jetzt einschreiten musste, wenn er das Schlimmste verhindern wollte. Er begann also, dem schon seit langem wieder herrschenden Ziehen zu folgen und manifestierte sich direkt vor Nagare, um diesen zu schützen. Sowohl Nagare, als auch der Dämon rissen die Augen auf, als sich Yatonokami in den Kampf einmischte. Nagare, da er es nicht glauben konnte, dass ihm tatsächlich jemand zu Hilfe kam - und dann auch noch YATO - und der Dämon, weil er sich zum einen darüber wunderte, dass sich ein Fremder in den Kampf einmischen konnte, wo er doch extra diese lästigen Barrieren, die nur an seiner Kraft zehrten, errichtet hatte, und zum anderen war er sehr erstaunt darüber, die Person, die ihn damals zu dieser Hölle verdammt hatte, nun wieder zu sehen.

Er ließ erneut sein gurgelndes Lachen erklingen, als er daran dachte, dass er nun endlich die Möglichkeit bekommen würde, sich für all die Demütigungen und Qualen zu rächen, die er hatte erleiden müssen, seitdem ihn dieser verfluchte Feuergeist überlistet hatte. Er hatte seine Schwäche gekannt und schamlos ausgenutzt - zugegeben, Kunshunokaen hätte wohl an der Stelle des Anderen genau das Gleiche getan, doch ER durfte so etwas schließlich auch. So war der Herr der Flamme verdammt gewesen, im ewigen Nichts8 zu verweilen, bis er dann einen Riss in eben jenem entdeckt hatte, der es ihm ermöglicht hatte, aus seinem Gefängnis zu fliehen. Er hatte sich sofort nach seiner Flucht dieser Menschenfrau bedient, war in sie eingedrungen, hatte sich von ihrer Angst, ihren Zweifel, ihrer Wut - von der sie mehr als genug besessen hatte - ernährt und somit seine geschwundene Kraft bereits teilweise zurückerlangt, sodass er nun in der Lage gewesen war, deren Körper zu verlassen. Und das Erste, was er gespürt hatte, war das immense Ki des Mannes, der vor ihm gestanden und ein gefundenes Fressen dargestellt hatte. Das konnte er sich doch nicht entgehen lassen! Er hatte den Menschen also vorbereitet, damit der sich nicht mehr wehren konnte und war nun soweit, diesen zu verschlingen, und ausgerechnet in diesem Moment, musste dieses nervende Etwas vor ihm auftauchen, als würde diese Schlange ihn schützen, wo sie doch noch nie zuvor so etwas wie Mitleid überhaupt nur gekannt hatte! Doch dieses Mal würde ihn niemand aufhalten, dafür würde er persönlich sorgen!

Verärgert knurrte der Dämon. Das Grollen klang wie die Verzweiflung selbst und ließ alle Hoffnung in dem Raum sterben, so als gäbe es für die sich darin befindenden kein Entkommen. Während Yato in der Lage war dieses Gefühl einfach abzuschütteln, war Nagare mit seinen Kräften am Ende. Immer noch voller Unglauben starrte er auf seinen Retter, der sich vor ihm manifestiert hatte und anscheinend bereit war, Nagare zu beschützen. IHN zu beschützen! Warum tat er das? Wofür? Was hatte er denn bitte davon, ihn vor seinem fast schon sicheren Tod zu bewahren? Er von allen, sollte sich doch darüber freuen?! Noch nie in seinem ganzen bisherigen Leben hatte sich jemand für Nagare eingesetzt. Er war immer allein gewesen, hatte sich immer um sich selbst kümmern müssen, da es sonst keiner tat. Niemanden hätte es interessiert, wenn er als Kind schon das Zeitliche gesegnet hätte. Nagare konnte sich dieses Verhalten seitens Yato beim besten Willen nicht erklären. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er die Person, die sich nun vor ihn gestellt hatte, noch vor wenigen Minuten seinen ganzen Hass und seine Wut entgegengebracht und sie sogar auf die gleiche Stufe gestellt hatte, wie den Dämon. Nun bereute Nagare letzteres. Es war unglaublich, aber wahr. Er hatte tatsächlich Schuldgefühle, wegen diesem Monster! Das allein war eigentlich schon undenkbar, doch die Tatsache, dass er von Yato gerettet werden WOLLTE, dass er sich regelrecht über seinen offensichtlichen Irrtum, bezüglich dessen Wesen, FREUTE, das war einfach… Nagare fand keine Worte, um zu beschreiben, was er in diesem Augenblick fühlte. Es waren Gefühle, die ihm so neu waren, dass er sie nicht deuten konnte. Es war…

Sein Gedankengang wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als er erneut durchs halbe Zimmer geschleudert wurde. Er sah, wie Yato denn Dämon angriff, dieser von ihm abließ und sich seinem Angreifer zuwandte. Nagare spürte, dass er nun wirklich am Ende war. Schwärze hüllte ihn ein und das Einzige, was er noch hervorbringen konnte, wo er doch eigentlich soviel zu sagen hatte, war ein gekrächztes Yato´. Dieser hörte die Worte sehr wohl und warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf seinen Liebling, der mittlerweile reglos am Boden lag. Eine unheimliche Wut ergriff den Feuergeist und er schleuderte Kunshunokaen von sich, um sich Nagare anzunehmen und sicherzustellen, dass dieser noch atmete. Doch Yato hatte nicht mehr dieselbe Kraft wie früher, da er ja tot war, und zusätzlich hatte er seit Tagen kein Ki mehr in sich aufgenommen. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass es dem Dämon ein leichtes war, den Angriff abzuschütteln und seinerseits Yatonokami zu attackieren. Er hatte längst bemerkt, dass dieser im Gegensatz zu früher, nur noch eine Witzfigur darstellte und lachte lauthals über des anderen Schwäche, als dieser von seinem Angriff getroffen und an die Wand geschmettert wurde, die mit einem lauten Krach zerbarst.

Uninteressiert schlich der Dämon erneut auf den ohnmächtigen Menschen zu, um diesen endlich zu verschlingen und somit seine Kraft um ein Vielfaches zu erhöhen. Yato lag keuchend im Staub, hustete und spuckte Blut. Er sah, wie Kunshunokaen seinem Nagare immer näher kam und er wusste, dass er etwas tun musste. Doch er hatte die Rechnung ohne seinen lädierten Körper gemacht, der ihm jeglichen Dienst zu verweigern schien. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, als ihm bewusst wurde, in welcher Lage er sich befand. Er musste jetzt handeln, nicht später, wenn er sich erholt hatte, denn nicht einmal er konnte einen Toten wiedererwecken. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass Nagare starb! Er wusste, dass er sich dies niemals würde verzeihen können. Er sammelte sämtliche Kraftreserven, die sich noch in ihm befanden und stand wankend auf, genau in dem Moment, in dem der Dämon sein riesiges Maul öffnete, um den blonden Mann zu verschlingen.

Dieser Anblick erfüllte Yatonokami mit einer noch nie dagewesenen Kraft. Er war entschlossen sein Leben für diesen Menschen zu geben! Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Kunshunokaen ihn verschlang! Niemals! NIEMALS!

Ohne darüber nachzudenken hatte der Schlangengeist gehandelt und stand nun erneut zwischen dem Dämon und Nagare, mit dem Unterschied, dass dieses Mal sein ganzer Körper mit Ki durchflutet war. Blut spritzte in alle Richtungen, als die schwarze Kreatur ihr Maul wieder schloss und stattdessen all ihre Wut auf denjenigen losließ, der ihr Handeln vereitelt hatte. Doch Yato kümmerten seine eigenen Verletzungen wenig. Das einzige, was in diesem Augenblick für ihn zählte, war Nagare. Und er würde letzteren vor diesem Monster beschützen!

Mit diesem Gedanken und einem lauten Wutschrei stieß Yatonokami den Dämon zurück und entlud sein angestautes Ki auf eben diesem. Kunshunokaen wurde in ein gleißendes Licht gehüllt und stieß ein Kreischen aus, dass das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Er wehrte sich eisern, nicht gewillt sein Schicksal hinzunehmen und einfach zu verglühen, doch im Gegensatz zu Yato, der für jemand anderen kämpfte, hatte er selbst nichts, was ihm auch nur im Entferntesten etwas bedeutete.

Ein letztes Mal verstärkte der Feuergeist den Druck, der auf dem Dämon lastete und auf dessen Verteidigung einhämmerte. Das schwarze Ungeheuer stieß einen Laut aus, der wohl ein Schmerzensschrei hatte sein sollen, doch es nütze ihm nichts. Im nächsten Moment verschwand er, zusammen mit dem Licht, dass ihn eingehüllt hatte und nur noch das Chaos, das jener in dem Raum angerichtet hatte, kündete von seiner ehemaligen Existenz, die nun hoffentlich ein für allemal ausradiert war. Mit einem letzen Blick auf Nagare, um sich zu vergewissern, dass dieser noch atmete - was jener auch tat, wenn auch sehr flach - und einem Lächeln, so als würde er etwas sagen, wie Ich hab´s geschafft mein Liebling´, verschwand auch Yato in eben diesem, als sein Körper in sich zusammenfiel, während die beiden Todesengel immer noch an der selben Stelle verharrten, obwohl die Barriere schon seit geraumer Zeit gefallen war, und nur teils entgeistert, teils entsetzt den am Boden liegenden Mann betrachteten, der eindeutige ärztlicher Hilfe bedurfte, während sie in ihren Köpfen das Mitangesehene zu verarbeiten suchten.

Tbc

1 Wenn es überhaupt noch ernster geht. gig

2 Das hab ich aus den in der japanischen Zeitschrift Hana to Yume´ veröffentlichten Kapiteln.

3 Ja, das Wort gibt´s auch im Deutschen. Heißt soviel wie Todeskampf´ oder Todesangst´ (nur so am Rande)

4 Yato erlangt die Stärke, wieder unter die Lebenden zurückzukehren, indem er von seinen Wirten Ki bezieht, da er als Toter sein Ki nicht mehr regenerieren kann. Tut er dies nicht, löst er sich irgendwann einfach auf.

5 Glaubt mit, bei DEM Anblick ist es klar, dass das ein Dämon ist .

6 Kunshunokaen´ heißt soviel wie Herr der Flamme´ (verzeiht mir, wenn ich das falsch übersetzt hab)

7 Er kann das Wasser zwar nicht einfach benutzen, wie z.B. Soryu, da er ja ein Feuergeist ist, aber wenn er ein immenses Ki benutzt kann er es kontrollieren. (stell euch das so ungefähr wie ESP vor)

8 Damit meine ich das Nichts, in das auch Todesengel kommen, wenn sie vernichtet werden. Für Dämonen gilt eben bei mir das Gleiche.

--

Anmk.:

Tatsumi: Wataaari! Wie war das noch mal, Hautkrankheit´?!

Watari: Ähmm… Tatsumi… Hey sei jetzt nicht sauer, ich…

Tatsumi: Ich, sauer? Ich bin doch nicht sauer!

Watari: Wirklich? Puh, ich dachte schon…

Tatsumi (mit deutlich abgebildeter Ader auf der Stirn): Kann doch jedem Mal passieren, einen DÄMON mit einer Hautkrankheit zu verwechseln. Ist ja auch verständlich, da sie sich sooo ähnlich sind!

Watari: heult Tatsumi du machst mir Angst! Ich dachte du wärst nicht sauer…

Tatsumi: Sauer? SAUER? S.A.U.E.R? ICH?? … NATÜRLICH BIN ICH SAUER, DU IDIOT!

Nagare: Hautkrankheit? Was für eine Hautkrankheit?

Watari: Ähm… Äh… Naja, ich dachte…

Nagare: WAS dachtest du?

Watari: IIIh! anfängt um Hilfe zu schreien, als ihn die Beiden strangulieren wollen

Katsuya: Hey ihr beiden! Ihr könnt ihn nicht umbringen! Er hat noch einen Auftritt im übernächsten Kapitel!

Tatsumi: Huh, huh… Keine Sorge, bis dahin ist wieder alles heil… Watari kräftig durchschüttelt

Katsuya: Hör mal Tatsumi, ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Stell ihm doch einfach seine Blödheit in Rechnung.

Tatsumi: innehalt, dann teuflisch lacht

Watari: HÄ?? Moment… von Tatsumi eine Rechnung vorgesetzt kriegt und diese durchließt .000.000... umkipp

Tatsumi: Keine Sorge, in ein paar tausend Jahren, hast du alles abbezahlt. erneut teuflisch lacht

Nagare: schweigt und sieht Watari fast schon mitleidig an

Katsuya: Nun ja, da Watari jetzt gerettet ist sich zweifelnd umblickt verabschiede ich mich. Bis zum nächsten Kapi!

Wird vielleicht fortgesetzt… (ist das überhaupt noch lustig?)


	7. Chapter 7

Titel: My beloved… ?

Teil: 7/?

Autor: kurikara

Fandom: Yami no Matsuei

Warnung: nix

Pairing: Hisoka x Kurikara ; Nagare x Yato

Disclaimer: Mmmh… Okay… Seku und Kaya gehören mir. Die Charas von YnM allerdings leider nicht, die sind Yoko Matsushita und ich will hiermit natürlich auch keine Rechte verletzten. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser FF.

Kommentar: So, das 7. Kapi ist jetzt endlich fertig. Als Entschuldigung für die lange Wartezeit, ist es dieses Mal sogar extra lang geworden.

Wie immer danke ich meinen Beta-Lesern und natürlich auch euch, da ihr meine FF immer noch lest. Bitte hinterlasst mir viele Kommentare.

--

Chapter 7 - Verhandlung mit Folgen (Traumwelt - Himmelspalast)

Mit einem Schrei schlug der Junge die Augen auf und schreckte hoch. Sein völlig verschwitzter Körper zitterte noch von der Erinnerung an seinen Traum, den er schon so viele Male geträumt hatte. Langsam beruhigte sich sein Atem wieder, als er endgültig wach wurde und er ließ sich erschöpft in die weichen Kissen zurücksinken. Er war wieder in demselben Zimmer, in dem er erst kürzlich aufgewacht war, doch hatte er mal wieder keinerlei Ahnung, wie er hierher gekommen war. Das Letzte, an das er sich erinnerte, war sein Streit mit Soryu und wie er vor diesem davongerannt war.

Er bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er an all die negativen Gefühle dachte, die von dem Wassergeist ausgegangen waren und die er in sich aufgenommen hatte. Warum hatte Soryu eigentlich so heftig reagiert? Gut, sie waren nicht gerade die besten Freunde und der blauhaarige Mann hatte schon einmal versucht, ihn zu töten, aber damals hatten sie sich noch nicht gekannt und außerdem war er doch der Partner von Tsuzuki!

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen er sich maßlos über des Himmelsdrachen Verhalten aufgeregt hatte, war er wieder in der Lage, ruhig über die ganze Sache nachzudenken. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass es wohl nicht das Klügste gewesen war, der Person, die ihn fast umgebracht hätte, einen Besuch abzustatten, doch woher hätte er denn bitte wissen sollen, dass die Gemächer Kurikaras waren? Ganz davon abgesehen, hatte Hisoka sein Vorhaben, den Drachenkönig zu seinem dienstbaren Geist zu machen längst noch nicht aufgegeben. Warum auch? Die letzte Begegnung war doch ganz gut verlaufen. Der einzige, der ihn verletzt hatte, war Soryu, wobei sich der Shinigami nicht einmal sicher war, wo dessen eigentliches Problem gelegen hatte. Natürlich war er wütend gewesen, ausgerechnet IHN bei Kurikara vorzufinden, doch noch etwas anderes hatte den Wassergeist beschäftigt, etwas, das viel mehr auf diesem lastete, als das verantwortungslose Verhalten eines jungen Todesengels.

Doch ohne Gedankenlesen zu können - und Hisoka war froh, dass er das nicht konnte - würde er wohl niemals erfahren, was den Himmelsdrachen des Wassers so in Aufruhr versetzt hatte. Dass es etwas mit Kurikara zu tun hatte, war klar, denn Soryus Geist war vollkommen mit diesem beschäftigt gewesen und schließlich war er ja letztendlich zu dem Drachenkönig gegangen, um mit diesem zu reden, und nicht, um Hisoka dort vorzufinden, der an jenem Ort sowieso nichts zu suchen gehabt hatte.

Mit einem Seufzer wollte Hisoka gerade aufstehen, um sich die Beine etwas zu vertreten, als die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufging und ein großer Mann, mit langen, silbernen Haaren eintrat. Ein paar leuchtend blaue Augen sahen ihn an und es schien Hisoka, als wäre der Mann erfreut, ihn wach zu sehen, jedenfalls ging dieser auf ihn zu und lächelte leicht, als er sich zu dem Jungen aufs Bett setzte.

„Na, gut geschlafen? Mein Name ist übrigens Seku. Ich habe dich hierher gebracht." Die Stimme des Silberhaarigen klang melodiös, als er die Worte hauchte und es war Hisoka, als ob eine leichte Brise ihn gestreift hätte. Irgendetwas an diesem Mann faszinierte ihn und er versuchte seine emphatischen Fähigkeiten einzusetzen, um mehr über sein Gegenüber herauszufinden. Dieser merkte, wie der Junge in seinen Geist einzudringen versuchte und beeilte sich diesen zu verschließen. Es gab nun mal auch in seinem Leben Dinge, die er nicht gerne mit anderen teilte und ganz davon abgesehen, kannte er den blondhaarigen Shinigami kaum, hatte er ja im Grunde noch nie persönlich mit ihm gesprochen. Doch letzteres würde er jetzt nachholen. Er brannte geradezu darauf, in Erfahrung zu bringen, woher der Junge diese um nicht zu sagen mächtigen Fähigkeiten hatte.

Hisoka hingegen spürte, dass der andere ihn nicht in seine Intimsphäre hineinlassen wollte und ließ es dabei beruhen. Er wollte den Mann auf keinen Fall verärgern, war er doch im Moment die einzige Person, die vielleicht etwas Licht in das Geschehene bringen konnte. Gerade als er dazu ansetzte, den vor ihm Sitzenden auszufragen, kam ihm dieser zuvor und erkundigte sich, wie es dem Todesengel denn ginge. Auch wollte er wissen, wie Hisoka es in seinem Zustand geschafft hatte, den feindseligen Wassergeist von sich zu schleudern und sich gleichzeitig noch zu regenerieren, wo seine Verletzungen doch so schwerwiegend gewesen waren.

Hisoka war von diesen Fragen völlig überfordert. Eigentlich hatte er vermutet, dass dieser Seku ihn wohl gerettet haben musste, da er ja gesagt hatte, dass er ihn hierher gebracht hatte, doch nun, da er hörte, dass er selbst sein Retter´ gewesen war, war er so überrascht, dass ihm erst einmal keine Antwort einfiel. Doch war ihm durchaus bewusst, dass sein Gegenüber immer noch auf eben jene wartete, und so brachte er schließlich ein geflüstertes Keine Ahnung´ hervor, ehe er wieder in Schweigen verfiel.

Diese Antwort überraschte Seku. Er hatte angenommen, der Junge hätte die volle Kontrolle über seine Handlungen besessen und musste nun etwas entsetzt feststellen, dass dieser sich augenscheinlich nicht einmal an das Geschehene erinnern konnte. Da ihm klar war, dass es nichts bringen würde, den Jungen weiterhin mit Fragen zu belästigen, die dieser ihm sowieso nicht beantworten konnte, wechselte er das Thema.

„Weißt du, gestern habe ich dich…" Weiter kam er nicht, da er von dem Jungen unterbrochen wurde. Hisoka hatte im Augenblick nun wirklich keine Lust über seinen Streit mit Soryu zu reden, den sein Gegenüber offensichtlich ansprechen wollte. Stattdessen, brach er dessen Gedankengang

mit einem Warum ist Kurikara hier?´, wobei er diese einfache Frage fast schon geschrien hatte.

Um ein Haar wäre Hisoka lachend vom Bett gefallen, als Seku überrascht und leicht entsetzt die Augen aufriss, den Mund erst auf und wieder zu klappte, doch er beherrschte sich. Diese Reaktion passte so ganz und gar nicht zu diesem Mann, der offenbar sehr auf seine äußere Erscheinung und sein Verhalten achtete.

Auch Seku wurde sich nun seines unziemlichen Gesichtsausdrucks bewusst und versuchte wieder einigermaßen gefasst auszusehen, was ihm jedoch nicht wirklich gelang, da er innerlich einfach zu aufgewühlt war. Woher wusste der Junge von Kurikara? Nur den obersten Geistern, denen, die - so wie er - im Rat saßen, hatte man mitgeteilt, dass der Drachenkönig aus seiner Wüste in den Himmelspalast gebracht worden war. Niemand sonst sollte davon wissen! Erst recht kein Mensch.

Hisoka, dem sein etwas ungehaltener Ausbruch von vor wenigen Minuten nun doch leicht peinlich war, bemühte sich dem Mann mit den silbernen Haaren, der ihn weiterhin irritiert anstarrte, die Begebenheit zu erklären, wobei er wohlgemerkt den kleinen Zwischenfall mit Soryu für sich behielt.

Seku hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, als ihm der blonde Junge seine bisherigen Auseinandersetzungen´ mit Kurikara erläuterte, wobei er nur über dessen Mut staunen konnte. Oder war es Leichtsinn? Nun, da der Shinigami vor ihm offensichtlich überlebt hatte, musste er doch relativ stark sein, auch wenn es ihm selbst nicht ganz bewusst war. Und trotzdem fand Seku den Gedanken, den Drachenkönig unterwerfen zu wollen einfach nur töricht, doch er würde sich hüten, dem ein wenig temperamentvollen Todesegel von seiner Meinung zu berichten.

--

Währenddessen, am anderen Ende des Himmelspalastes:

--

Hektisch lief der blauhaarige Mann durch seine Gemächer und versuchte sein Gewissen zu beruhigen, während er sich auf des Drachenkönigs Verhandlung vorbereitete. Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu dem gestrigen Ereignis und seiner mehr als übertriebenen Reaktion dem Jungen gegenüber, den er letzten Endes sogar geschlagen hatte. Er war so wütend gewesen, als er diesen, nachdem er gerade erst von seinem kleinen Ausflug´ in die Wüste des treibenden Sandes zurückgekehrt war, schon wieder, und ausgerechnet in Kurikaras Gesellschaft entdeckt hatte.

Er musste zwar zugeben, dass die Situation in keinster Weise gefährlich ausgesehen hatte, doch Soryu war so gestresst und angespannt gewesen, dass er in dem Moment einfach Rot gesehen hatte. Nun, da er Zeit gehabt hatte über die ganze Sache nachzudenken, war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er sich wohl bei dem Shinigami entschuldigen sollte, wobei er wusste, dass dies niemals geschehen würde. Dafür war er einfach viel zu stolz. Und außerdem hatte Tsuzukis Partner nun wirklich nichts in Kurikaras Gemächern zu suchen gehabt! Und Soryu hatte wahrlich genug Probleme, als dass er sich im Augenblick um die verletzten Gefühle eines Menschen kümmern konnte. Des Drachenkönigs Verhandlung stand kurz bevor und würde in weniger als zehn Minuten beginnen. Dabei gab es noch so viel zu tun!

Er zupfte sein Gewand zurecht, als er sein Gemach verließ und seine Gedanken sortierte. In wenigen Minuten würde er Kurikara eine für diesen äußerst unangenehme Mitteilung machen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Himmelsdrache des Feuers jenes einigermaßen mit Fassung aufnahm und nicht in seiner Wut den ganzen Himmelspalast zerstörte.

Auf seinem Weg in den Verhandlungssaal gab er dann doch noch einem Diener die Anweisung, die Schutzschilde des Palastes hochzufahren. Man konnte ja nie wissen und es war besser ein bisschen Energie umsonst zu verschwenden, obwohl diese immer wertvoller wurde, als später die Trümmer des einst so glorreichen Gebäudes aufsammeln zu müssen. Und dieses wieder aufzubauen, würde unter Garantie mehr Ressourcen aufbrauchen, als sie hatten.

Ein letzter Seufzer entrang sich seiner Kehle, als er merkte, dass er nun doch vor dem gefürchteten Eingang zu seinem Unglück stand. Doch es half alles nichts. Er musste das nun durchziehen, zumal er derjenige gewesen war, der das Ganze überhaupt erst in die Wege geleitet hatte. Aber nachdem nun die Bannkreise um die Wüste, in der der Drachenkönig eingesperrt gewesen war, zerbrochen waren, gab es nichts mehr, was diesen dort hielt und das war eindeutig nicht akzeptabel, was wiederum bedeutete, dass eine Lösung gefunden werden musste. Und somit hatte Soryu nun vor, den ganzen Fall, der eigentlich schon vor Jahrhunderten als abgeschlossen gegolten hatte, wieder aufzurollen, und das alles nur, wegen eines einzigen, unvorsichtigen Jungen!

Obwohl er innerlich erneut vor Wut zu kochen begann, nahm sein Gesicht einen undeutbaren Ausdruck an und er straffte seine Schultern, als sich die Türen in Erwartung seines Erscheinens vor ihm öffneten und er mit großen, festen Schritten, den riesigen Saal betrat, während er eine in ihm aufkommende Unruhe zu unterdrücken suchte.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;Ortswechsel;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

In der Zwischenzeit, waren Hisoka und Seku nun endlich ins Gespräch gekommen, jedenfalls unterhielten sie sich eifrig über dies und jenes. Der Himmelsdrache des Windes hatte dem neugierigen Todesengel auf dessen Wunsch hin alles über Kurikaras Leben erzählt, was er wusste, und das war nicht gerade viel, denn der ehemalige Himmelsdrache des Feuers hatte den Windgeist noch nie sonderlich interessiert, jedenfalls nicht so, wie es bei Hisoka den Anschein hatte. Dieser war nämlich vollkommen von dem Drachenkönig eingenommen und es schien Seku, als könne der Junge an nichts anderes mehr denken.

Gerade wollte er dem Shinigami eine kleine Pause vorschlagen, da er langsam aber sicher heißer wurde, als auch schon eine weitere Person in den Raum gestürzt kam und Hisoka, der gerade aufgestanden war, sofort wieder umschmiss und mit einem unglaublichen Schwall an Worten zu reden begann.

„Hisoooka!!Wie geht es dir?Wo warst du?Warum bist du aus dem Zimmer gegangen?Ich hab dich überall gesucht,aber du warst nicht da und Soryu hat sich auch geweigert mir zu helfen!Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!Ich dachte schon,Kurikara hätte dich umgebracht!Bitte tu so was nie wieder.Soryu war total sauer und du brauchst ja auch noch einen dienstbaren Geist,aber nicht Kurikara!Der ist zu stark!Du solltest…"

Eine Hand, die sich über seinen Mund legte, brachte Tsuzuki zum Schweigen. Große, geweitete, violette Augen, in denen sich Tränen gesammelt hatten, starrten den am Boden Liegenden flehend an, während dieser versuchte, die schwere Last von seinem Bauch zu heben; vergeblich. Seku betrachtete die ganze Situation mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Amüsement, als er sah, wie der blonde Junge verzweifelt versuchte, unter dem Größeren hervorzukommen, der immer noch auf ihm saß.

Mit einem scharf gezischten Runter von mir, oder es knallt!´ verlor Hisoka langsam die Geduld. Tsuzuki, der wusste was ihm blühte, würde er jetzt nicht gehorchen, beeilte sich seinem Partner nicht länger die Luft zum Atmen zu rauben und stand mit einem großen Sprung von diesem auf, der sich nun, da das Gewicht ihn nicht länger unten hielt, ebenfalls erhob und den Älteren verärgert ansah, wobei dieser zu seinem eigenen Schutz einen seiner berühmten Dackelblicke aufsetzte und den Emphat Mitleid erregend ansah.

Sofort war dessen Wut verraucht und er starrte Tsuzuki etwas perplex an. Bei diesem Anblick konnte sich Seku nun doch nicht mehr zurückhalten und musste leise kichern, was ihm einen wütenden Blick seitens Hisoka einfing.

„Duhu, Hisoka? Beantwortest du mir meine Fragen?" Tsuzuki, der sich nun wieder einigermaßen normal verhielt 1, verlangte doch tatsächlich von seinem Partner, irgendetwas von dem Gesagten verstanden zu haben, dass so schnell über die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen gesprudelt war, dass Hisoka sich wunderte, dass Tsuzuki sich nicht dabei verschluckt hatte.

Innerlich seufzend blickte er den Größeren schweigend an und fragte sich selbst, warum er sich das eigentlich Tag für Tag antat.

/Nun ja… Tsuzuki ist mein Freund. Mein bester Freund. Und obwohl er manchmal nervig - was denk ich denn da - fast immer nervig ist, hilft er mir auch sehr oft. Vielleicht sollte ich nicht immer so hart zu ihm sein…\\

Er dachte an die Geschehnisse der letzten paar Minuten.

/Ne… Ich glaube es ist doch gut, dass ich ab und zu mal durchgreife… Wer weiß, was der Typ sonst noch alles anstellen würde. Er ist ja so tollpatschig! Ich frage mich echt, wie der zu zwölf der mächtigsten dienstbaren Geister der Traumwelt gekommen ist?! Und wie Soryu es mit ihm aushält, weiß ich auch nicht. Obwohl… Ich schaff es ja schließlich auch und sooo schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht! Es ist sogar manchmal richtig lustig, Tsuzukis Partner zu sein. Und ohne ihn wäre ich jetzt vermutlich auch gar nicht hier… Genau! Denk positiv, Hisoka! Positiv!\\

Hisoka, der durch das plötzliche Erscheinen seines Partners völlig aus der Bahn geworfen worden war, blickte auf und bemerkte, dass Tsuzuki ihn immer noch fragend ansah. Auch Sekus Blick ruhte auf ihm, eine Tatsache, die sein Wohlbefinden nicht sonderlich verstärkte. Er hatte nun wahrlich keine Lust, das Geschehene seinem Partner zu berichten und sich dabei dessen mitfühlende Zwischenkommentare anhören zu müssen. Er musste jetzt ganz schnell das Thema wechseln und er wusste, dass es ihm, wenn er sich geschickt anstellte, sogar gelingen konnte, den Anderen soweit abzulenken, dass dieser nicht mehr auf seine dämlichen Fragen zurückkam. Das einzige Problem bei dieser überaus genialen Idee war, dass dem jungen Shinigami partout nichts einfallen wollte.

Hilfe suchend blickte er zu dem Himmelsdrachen hinüber, der mittlerweile wohl den Plan des Jungen begriffen und beschlossen hatte, sich aus der ganzen Angelegenheit herauszuhalten. Hisoka seufzte innerlich, als er bemerkte, dass sein Partner nun schon seit fast 20 Minuten auf eine Antwort wartete. Wenn er diesen ablenken wollte, musste er es jetzt tun, doch immer noch war ihm kein rettender Geistesblitz gekommen.

Tsuzuki indes hatte bemerkt, dass Hisoka versuchte, seinen Fragen auszuweichen und versuchte es erneut, dieses Mal jedoch sprach er etwas anderes an, was er zwar erst vor kurzem in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, dass ihn aber doch sehr verstörte. „Hisoka, ich hab gehört du hast dich gestern mit Soryu gestritten. Was war denn los?"

Der Angesprochene zuckte leicht zusammen, als der Größere ausgerechnet diese unangenehme Erinnerung ansprach. Das hatte er also davon. Hätte er doch bloß schon früher geantwortet! Innerlich verfluchte er sich für seine eigene Unfähigkeit. Sollte er einfach weiter schweigen? Aber Tsuzuki hatte schon Recht, er konnte das mit Soryu nicht einfach so stehen lassen. Er musste sich dringend mit dem Wassergeist aussprechen, denn ihm war durchaus klar, dass es keine gute Idee war, sich diesen zum Feind zu machen. Nur leider konnte er sich kaum noch erinnern, was eigentlich passiert war. Dafür hatte ihn der große Schwall an Gefühlen, die von dem blauhaarigen Mann gekommen waren, einfach zu sehr gestresst. Innerlich sein Schicksal verfluchend fragte er den immer noch auf eine Antwort Wartenden, wo sich Soryu in diesem Moment aufhielt.

Tsuzuki hatte alles erwartet - einen Schlag, einen Wutausbruch, oder auch einfach nur weiteres Schweigen, doch auf diese Gegenfrage war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen und so konnte er erst einmal nichts tun, als sein Gegenüber völlig perplex anzustarren. Warum wollte dieser eigentlich wissen, wo sein dienstbarer Geist im Augenblick war? Er wollte doch nicht auf ihn losgehen… oder?

Tsuzuki schüttelte den Kopf, um von diesen absurden Gedanken loszukommen. Sooo temperamentvoll war sein Partner nun auch wieder nicht. Dieser hatte indes eine Hand in die Hüfte gestemmt und wollte gerade leicht genervt seine Frage wiederholen, als er dann doch noch eine Antwort erhielt. Allerdings konnte man ein verwirrtes Keine Ahnung´ nicht wirklich als zufrieden stellend bezeichnen und so wandte Hisoka den Kopf, um Seku einen eindeutigen Blick zuzuwerfen, dass dieser sich jetzt auch mal wieder an der Diskussion beteiligen könnte.

Dieser allerdings war bereits völlig in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft, die, seitdem der blonde Shinigami Soryus Namen erwähnt hatte, nur noch um eine einzige Sache kreisten, nämlich um Kurikaras Verhandlung, die nun schon vor einer knappen dreiviertel Stunde begonnen hatte. Eigentlich hätte er ja als Himmelsdrache des Windes daran teilnehmen müssen, doch er hatte das Angebot abgelehnt, da er zum einen absolut keinen Sinn darin sah, einen Fall, der schon seit Jahrhunderten abgeschlossen war, neu aufzurollen, und zum anderen empfand er es als sehr ungerecht, den Drachenkönig erneut zu bestrafen, wo letzterer dieses Mal noch gar nichts verbrochen hatte. Es war schließlich nicht seine Schuld, dass die Bannkreise um die Wüste des treibenden Sandes plötzlich zerbrochen waren. Seku wusste, dass Soryu nur ein einziges Motiv für sein Handeln hatte, und das war Angst. Der Wassergeist wollte verhindern, dass Kurikara überhaupt erst die Gelegenheit dazu bekam, zu rebellieren, denn sollten erst einmal die Standarte erhoben werden, stand einem neuen Krieg nichts mehr im Weg und es war allgemein bekannt, dass die Traumwelt einen weiteren dieser Art nicht überstehen würde. Dass Kurikara sich erneut einer Verhandlung stellen musste, war also nichts weiter, als eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, für die Zukunft.

Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war es vermutlich nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass der Drachenkönig erneut zum Aufrührer wurde, wenn man seiner vorherigen Taten bedachte, doch da Seku sich beim besten Willen nicht entscheiden konnte, mit wem er nun eigentlich sympathisierte, hatte er sich dazu entschlossen, diese Runde auszusetzen. Sollte doch Soryu sich um diese ganze Angelegenheit und deren Konsequenzen kümmern. Er wollte nicht daran teilhaben!

Ein Räuspern seitens Hisoka riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er merkte, dass der blonde Shinigami ihn fragend ansah und immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete. Er überlegte kurz, entschied sich aber dann doch dazu dem Jungen mitzuteilen, was er wusste, schließlich konnte dieser im Moment sowieso nicht zu Soryu, und wenn er es doch versuchte, nun… Es wäre auf jeden Fall eine totale Katastrophe, wenn er diese Verhandlung störte, die für die Traumwelt von größter Bedeutung war. Seku war sich nicht ganz sicher, was die Geister, die im Rat saßen, mit einem Menschen machen würden, der eine so wichtige Angelegenheit störte und wenn er ehrlich war, er wollte es auch gar nicht wissen!

Doch Hisoka ging weder auf die Warnung des Himmelsdrachen, noch auf das eigentliche Thema - Soryu - ein, sondern wollte lediglich mitgeteilt bekommen, wie diese Verhandlung funktionierte, eine Tatsache, die Tsuzuki aufhorchen ließ. Seku allerdings, der mittlerweile sehr wohl verstanden hatte, worauf dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel des Blondhaarigen beruhte, begann ohne große Umschweife mit seiner Erklärung.

„Pass auf, im Grunde ist es ganz einfach. Da Soryu derjenige war, der das Ganze vorgeschlagen hat, wird er auch die Verhandlung leiten, was bedeutet, dass er die erste Ansprache machen wird. Ich vermute er wird sich nicht lange mit den Formalitäten beschäftigen und gleich zum Punkt kommen, zumal der ganze Fall ja eigentlich schon vor Jahrhunderten abgeschlossen wurde und jeder Geist im Rat das Vorgefallene kennt. Soryu wird seine Gründe nennen und auch, was er mit der ganzen Sache überhaupt beabsichtigt. Die anderen Geister können danach bei Bedarf ihre eigene Meinungen äußern, doch ich bezweifle stark, dass irgendjemand etwas dagegen haben wird, den Drachenkönig erneut in seine Schranken zu verweisen, nach allem, was jener getan hat. Sollten keine Beiträge kommen, muss Soryu als nächstes seinen Vorschlag mitteilen, der seiner Ansicht nach das Problem´ lösen würde. Auch an dieser Stelle haben wieder alle, die im Rat sitzen das Recht, ihre Ideen mit einzubringen. Danach kommt die Bratungsphase, in der die Geister sich noch einmal untereinander austauschen. Nach kurzer Zeit verkündet Soryu dann den Beschluss, der als unwiderruflich gilt und entweder sofort oder in wenigen Tagen ausgeführt wird.

Kurikara muss eigentlich die ganze Verhandlung über nichts weiter tun, als in der Mitte des Saals zu stehen und ruhig den Stimmen zu lauschen, die über sein Schicksal entscheiden werden…" /…und letztendlich deren Urteil zu akzeptieren, ohne den Himmelspalast in Schutt und Asche zu legen.\\ Das Letzte hatte er in Gedanken hinzugefügt, denn er bezweifelte, dass der ehemalige Himmelsdrache des Feuers eine Hinrichtung so einfach über sich ergehen lassen würde, ohne sich zu wehren. Er hoffte nur, dass Soryu nicht vergessen hatte, die Schutzschilde des Palastes hochzufahren, wobei der Drachenkönig nach all den Jahren in der Wüste, in denen er nur untätig herumgesessen und Kraft gesammelt hatte, vermutlich ohne große Probleme in der Lage war, diese beiseite zu fegen.

Er wollte schon weitersprechen, als ihn der Schwarzhaarige mit einem heftigen Ich denke das reicht jetzt!´ unterbrach und leicht verärgert auf Hisoka deutete. Nun merkte auch Seku, dass er mit seiner Rede wohl etwas zu weit gegangen war, denn der blonde Shinigami stand da, als wäre er zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Mit einem geflüsterten Kurikara´ setzte sich dieser plötzlich in Bewegung und wollte in Richtung Tür rennen, doch Tsuzuki verhinderte dies - das heiß, er versuchte es, doch Hisoka war so entschlossen, dass er seinen Partner einfach zur Seite schob und bevor dieser reagieren konnte, hatte der Jüngere sich auch schon losgerissen und war im Gang verschwunden. Er hörte noch, wie Tsuzuki ihm besorgt ein Hisoka, das darfst du nicht tun!´ hinterher rief, doch zu dem Zeitpunkt war ihm völlig egal, was jener von ihm dachte. Es gab nur noch eins, was in diesem Moment für Hisoka zählte, und das, war Kurikara.

--

Etwa eine Stunde zuvor:

--

Nun war es endlich soweit. Er stand hier, vor diesen riesigen Türen, die mit allen möglichen Mustern verziert waren, und wartete darauf, dass sich jene für ihn öffnen würden, wobei er letzteres nicht wirklich herbeisehnte.

Links und rechts von ihm standen seine Wächter mit ihren eisernen Masken, die ihre Gesichter verbargen. Es waren die Geister, die Soryu damit beauftragt hatte, darauf zu achten, dass er nicht einfach so verschwand. Als ob er das jemals tun würde. Er wusste, dass der mächtige Wassergeist in diesem Fall Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt hätte, um ihn wieder einzufangen, ohne dabei Rücksicht auf die Umgebung zu nehmen. Und das Letzte, was die Traumwelt im Moment brauchte, war ein wildgewordener Himmelsdrache des Wassers.

Kurikara kicherte bei dem Gedanken, wie sich Soryu, der ja eigentlich die Ruhe in Person war, immer wieder von ihm provozieren ließ. Früher hatte er dies nicht absichtlich getan, hatte er doch nur gewollt, dass ihm sein ehemaliger Freund Gehör schenkte. Doch mittlerweile hatte er letzteres aufgegeben und ärgerte den Wassergeist zu seinem persönlichen Vergnügen.

Aber auch ohne diesen schwerwiegenden Grund wäre er nicht weggelaufen; zu groß war seine Neugierde in Bezug auf das, was Soryu mit dieser ganzen Aufregung bezweckte, wobei er schon so eine Ahnung hatte, dass er die Entscheidung hier zu bleiben später noch bereuen würde, denn er kannte den Anderen einfach viel zu gut, um anzunehmen, dass dieser all die Unruhen, die mit der Verhandlung unweigerlich einherzogen, einfach so aus einer persönlichen Laune heraus auf sich nahm. Der Drachenkönig wusste, dass der Wassergeist einen Grund für sein Handeln hatte. Einen Grund, der ihm selbst höchstwahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht gefallen würde.

Die Türen öffneten sich. Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. Er straffte die Schultern und betrat mit festen Schritten die große Halle, in der ihn aber nur leeres Schweigen begrüßte. Er war schon oft hier gewesen, zuerst, um selbst die Verhandlungen zu führen und später, um seine Strafe entgegenzunehmen, und trotzdem nahm ihm die schiere Größe dieses Ortes jedes Mal die Luft. Die Decke war bestimmt 30 Meter hoch und durch die riesigen Panoramafenster wurde der Saal mit Sonnenlicht durchflutet, was aber nicht viel an der drückenden Atmosphäre ändern konnte, die dort im Augenblick herrschte.

In der Mitte der Halle blieb der Drachenkönig stehen und ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen. Ganz links saß Toda, etwas abseits von den anderen, eine Tatsache, die den Angeklagten nicht wirklich verwunderte, da er wusste, dass der Feuergeist nicht sonderlich gesellig war. Nun ja, wenigstens war er nicht so schlimm wie sein Bruder, der jeden tötete, der es wagte sein Territorium zu betreten. Innerlich seufzend bemerkte er, dass wirklich alle da waren, mit Ausnahme von Seku, aber der tat sowieso immer nur das, was ihm in den Sinn kam, und so zählte er für Kurikara einfach nicht.

Die zwölf Göttergeneräle, die an den Seiten der Himmelsdrachen saßen, starrten ihn ausdruckslos an, nur Rikugo ließ ein leichtes, undefinierbares Lächeln auf seine Gesichtszüge gleiten, als er seinen ehemaligen Schützling aufmerksam musterte. Ein weiteres Faktum, dass ihm auffiel, war dass außer Soryu und Kaya - dem Himmelsdrachen der Erde - niemand sonst in der Mitte saß, was wiederum bedeutete, dass kein Nachfolger für ihn gewählt worden war und er somit theoretisch weiterhin Himmelsdrache des Feuers blieb. Wobei er bezweifelte, dass er das zu seinem Vorteil nutzen konnte, indem er es erwähnte, denn es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass der blauhaarige Mann auf dem Podest, der nun die Verhandlung eröffnete, ihn in diesem Fall vierteilen würde. Doch Kurikara wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Soryu zu sprechen begann.

„Kurikara Ryuo tritt vor!"

Entschlossen tat dieser das von ihm Verlangte und stand nun auf einer Art Erhöhung, wobei er dem Wassergeist furchtlos in die Augen sah.

/Dieser Blick!! Genauso, wie damals! Er hat sich wirklich nicht verändert! Selbst mit einem Auge gelingt es ihm noch, mich mit einer Intensität anzustarren, dass meine Knie weich werden. Wie macht er das nur immer wieder? Und warum, verdammt noch mal, habe ich Mitleid mit ihm? IHM, der die Traumwelt fast vernichtet hätte und wiederholt den Gelben Kaiser in den Schmutz zieht, obwohl er mittlerweile doch genau wissen müsste, dass dieser existiert! Aber nein, er weigert sich seine Fehler einzugestehen! Hat er denn selbst nach 500 Jahren in der Wüst nichts gelernt? Warum hat er nicht versucht davonzulaufen? Verdammt, es wäre ihm bei seiner Macht sicher ohne große Probleme gelungen, seine beiden Wächter auszuschalten und in die Freiheit zu flüchten. Warum hat er das nicht geta-… Stopp Soryu, warum hast du ihm überhaupt die Möglichkeit gegeben, dir zu entwischen?! Das war ja wohl eine selten dämliche Aktion gewesen! Nur gut, dass Kurikara das nicht ausgenutzt hat… Ja, du solltest ihm dankbar sein…\\

Innerlich ließ Soryu einen frustrierten Schrei verlauten, der seinen Gedankengang abrupt abbrach. Wie in aller Welt sollte er die Person vor ihm verurteilen, wenn er ihr in Wirklichkeit dankbar war? Das hatte nun wirklich keinen Sinn! Einmal tief durchatmend gelang es dem Wassergeist schließlich, seinen Geist zu beruhigen und seine Nervosität zu vertreiben, bevor er nun auch endlich klarstellte, aus welchem Grund er hier alle zusammengerufen hatte.

„Ich werde mich nicht länger als nötig mit den Formalitäten aufhalten und stattdessen gleich zur Sache kommen. Die Taten des Angeklagten sind euch allen wohl bekannt und es gibt keine Zweifel an seinem Schuldspruch. Jedoch beantrage ich hiermit, das vor Jahrhunderten ausgesprochene Urteil zu überdenken und ein neues zu wählen, da die Umstände nicht mehr dieselben, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt der Verkündigung sind. Die Bannkreise um die Wüste des treibenden Sandes sind zerbrochen und gewährleisten somit nicht länger ein unausbrechliches Gefängnis, vor allem nicht für den Angeklagten. Ich bin daher der Meinung, dass wir uns eine neue Strafe für eben diesen überlegen sollten."

Äußerlich blieb er ruhig doch im Innern brannte der Drachenkönig vor Wut, als sich seine schlimmste Befürchtung bewahrheitete. Soryu hatte es tatsächlich gewagt, ihn, dem man sowieso schon so gut wie alles genommen hatte, erneut anzuklagen, obwohl er dieses Mal noch gar nichts getan hatte und wenn er ehrlich war, so hatte er dies auch nicht vorgehabt. Zwar stimmte es, dass er immer wieder davon gesprochen hatte, sich an denen zu rächen, die ihn seiner Meinung nach so ungerecht behandelt hatten, doch das war alles leere Wut gewesen. Nichts davon wäre von ihm wirklich in die Tat umgesetzt worden. Warum durfte er sich nicht auch einmal über dies und jenes aufregen?! Ganz davon abgesehen, was konnte er denn bitteschön dafür, dass die Bannkreise zerbrochen waren? ER hatte jedenfalls nichts damit zu tun gehabt und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Soryu das durchaus klar war, was wiederum bedeutete, dass er lediglich aus Angst vor einer möglichen Zukunft handelte. Wobei ihn Kurikara durchaus verstehen konnte; auch er ging lieber auf Nummer sicher. Und trotzdem war es ungerecht!

Der Feuergeist wandte sich von Soryu ab und ließ seinen Blick über die restlichen Geister des Rates schweifen und zum größten Teil erfüllte deren Ausdruck auch seine Erwartungen. Die eine Hälfte sah so aus, als wäre ihr alles recht, wenn sie sich dann nur nicht länger mit dem Aufrührer befassen musste und die andere versuchte ihre Gefühle so gut es eben ging hinter einer reglosen Maske zu verbergen. Nur eine einzige Person hatte ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen aufgesetzt. Doch auch das hatte Kurikara erwartet, denn er wusste, dass Kaya einen persönlichen Groll gegen ihn hegte, der nicht ganz unbegründet war, wie er wohl oder übel zugeben musste. Schließlich waren es ihre Wälder und die ihr anvertrauten Geister gewesen, die am meisten unter seinem Feuer gelitten hatten, als eben jenes während des Krieges durch´s Land gewütet war.

Obwohl, wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, erinnerte er sich, dass sie ihm auch vorher schon nicht gerade freundlich gesonnen gewesen war, doch kannte er denn Grund für dieses Verhalten nicht, und konnte somit auch nichts tun, um die Meinung des Himmelsdrachen der Erde über ihn zu ändern. Nicht dass er letzteres unter anderen Umständen getan hätte, denn im Grunde war es ihm egal, was die Frau von ihm dachte, wobei ihm ihr momentaner Ausdruck doch sehr auf die Nerven ging. Nichtsdestotrotz beherrschte er sich, wusste er doch, dass ein Wutausbruch seinerseits im Augenblick nur weitere Probleme mit sich bringen würde.

Soryu indes hatte die Reaktion des vor ihm Stehenden besorgt beobachtet und erleichtert festgestellt, dass dieser seine Wort einigermaßen mit Fassung aufgenommen hatte, jedenfalls sah er nicht so aus, als würde er in den nächsten Minuten die in dem Raum Anwesenden auseinander reißen. Doch der Wassergeist wusste, dass sich Kurikaras Stimmung spätestens in dem Moment, in dem er seinen Vorschlag für dessen neue Strafe vortrug, gewaltig verfinstern würde. Doch es gab keine Vorsichtsmaßnamen, die er noch nicht ergriffen hatte, und so konnte er nichts weiter tun, als zu hoffen, dass diese ausreichen würden, die Macht des Angeklagten zu bändigen. Eine Hoffnung, die er innerlich doch stark bezweifelte. Andererseits musste er nun langsam mit der Verhandlung fortfahren, da die anderen Geister augenscheinlich nichts gegen seine Eröffnung einzuwenden hatten, eine Tatsache, die ihn nicht sonderlich verwunderte, denn Kurikara war wirklich nicht gerade beliebt. Also brachte er sich selbst dazu, seine Gedanken zu unterbrechen und begann, den vermutlich schwierigsten Abschnitt des heutigen Tages zu bewältigen.

„Da es offensichtlich keine Einwände gibt, möchte ich nun fortfahren. Ich habe lange über geeignete Strafen nachgedacht und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass nur die folgenden Zwei für den Angeklagten in Frage kommen. Nummer eins, wäre die Verbannung in eine andere Dimension. Dies ähnelt dem bisherigen Urteil sehr und es ist fraglich, ob eine permanente Lösung damit gewährleistet wird. Die andere Möglichkeit, wäre die Hinrichtung."

Bei diesen Worten ging ein Raunen durch den Saal und auch Kurikara war erst einmal fassungslos und starrte den Wassergeist, der gerade das Unmögliche ausgesprochen hatte, entgeistert an. Glaubte Soryu etwa, dass er einfach so daneben stehen und zusehen würde, wie man seinem Leben ein Ende setzte? Der Himmelsdrache des Wassers musste den Verstand verloren haben, so etwas auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen. Andererseits, wenn er sich wehrte, würde die Traumwelt dies vermutlich nicht überstehen. War er wirklich bereit, sein Leben über seine Heimat zu stellen? …Nein! Das war eindeutig keine Option! Doch was sollte er dann tun? Hatte er überhaupt eine andere Möglichkeit? Im Grunde konnte er nur darauf hoffen, dass die Geister milde gestimmt waren und die erste Strafe wählten, wobei ihm klar war, dass diese vermutlich auch nicht ganz so schön´ war, wie Soryu es darzustellen versucht hatte. Vielleicht hatten sie ja auch zu große Angst, um ihn hinzurichten? Schließlich konnten sie seine Gedanken ja nicht lesen und wussten somit auch nicht, wie er zu der ganzen Sache stand.

Verzweifelt blickte er sich um, doch er konnte in der Haltung und den Gesichtern der Anwesenden beim besten Willen nichts erkennen, dass seine Hoffnung bestätigt hätte. Im Gegenteil. Die in der Halle Sitzenden gaben ihm unmissverständlich zu verstehen, dass es sie sehr erfreuen würde, seine Existenz ein für allemal auszulöschen. Kaya strahlte regelrecht und er wusste, dass sie alles dafür tun würde, ihren Willen durchzusetzen, der eindeutig zu seinen Missgunsten ausfiel.

Soryu starrte ihn mit hartem Blick an; in seinen Augen lag keinerlei Wärme, aber das wunderte den Drachenkönig auch nicht wirklich, denn um einen solchen Vorschlag zu machen, wie der Wassergeist es getan hatte, musste man sich selbst schon ziemlich sicher sein. Einzig und allein Rikugo schien etwas traurig auf ihn herabzusehen, als würde er das unabwendbare Schicksal seines ehemaligen Schülers bedauern, doch Kurikara war klar, dass ihm der Astronom nicht helfen konnte. Schließlich war es unmöglich, dass es ihm gelang, sich alleine gegen die Unnachgiebigkeit von zwölf entschlossenen Geistern zu stellen.

Noch immer wartete Soryu auf weitere Beiträge. Das bisher noch keine gekommen waren, war für ihn ein gutes Zeichen, denn das bedeutete, dass die anderen Geister seinen Vorschlag billigten und es einfacher sein würde, eine Einigung zu erzielen, wenn sie sich gleich beraten würden. Was ihn allerdings störte, war die Tatsache, dass Kurikara das Gesagte zwar zuerst wie erwartet schockiert hatte, der Drachenkönig jedoch nach einigen Sekunden völlig in seine Gedanken versunken war, wobei er einen undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck angenommen und seine Aura sich leicht verändert hatte. Soryu war jedoch nicht klar, was diese Veränderung zu bedeuten hatte, denn er war fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass der Feuergeist ausrasten würde. Dass dieser aber nun so unbeteiligt in dem großen Saal stand, überraschte den Himmelsdrachen des Wassers und erfüllte ihn mit Angst, da er auf eine solche Reaktion nicht vorbereitet gewesen war.

Um seine aufkommende Nervosität zu verbergen, wollte er gerade die Verhandlung unterbrechen, sodass die Anwesenden die Möglichkeit haben würden, sich untereinander auszutauschen, als eine scharfe Stimme die nach dem ersten Schrecken entstandene Stille durchbrach.

„Ich hätte einen weiteren Vorschlag. Einen, der uns Sicherheit vor dem Angeklagten garantiert, ohne dass dieser gezwungen ist, uns die Köpfe abzureißen."

Alle in dem Saal wandten sich um und starrten auf die Gestalt, die sich gerade eben mit einer so mutigen Bemerkung eingemischt hatte. Auch Kurikara schrak aus seinen trübseligen Gedanken und war genauso überrascht wie Soryu, als er den Mann ausgemacht hatte, der diese Worte ausgesprochen und somit den vorhersehbaren Verlauf der Verhandlung unterbrochen hatte. Wider Erwarten war es Rikugo gewesen, der sich eingemischt und damit vielleicht die ersehnte Rettung für den Drachenkönig bewirkt hatte, jedenfalls ließen dessen Worte darauf schließen und Soryu bedeutete jenem fortzufahren und seinen Vorschlag weiter auszuführen, was dieser dann auch ohne zu zögern tat.

Kurikara glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Die Idee, die Rikugo da langsam vor dem Rat ausbreitete, war… Er fand keine Worte, um das, was er gerade hörte, zu beschreiben. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen, oder den Mann mit den sechs Augen verfluchen sollte. Er entschied sich dafür, erst einmal gar nichts zu tun, und seinen ehemaligen Lehrer nur sprachlos anzustarren. Einerseits, müsste er bei dieser Strafe weder sein Leben lassen, noch seine Kraft einbüßen, aber andererseits… Seine Heimat verlassen?? Für den Drachenkönig war dieser Gedanke bis zu dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt unvorstellbar gewesen. Die Traumwelt bedeutete ihm alles und er war bereit alles für sie zu geben, und jetzt wurde ihm gesagt, dass er sie vielleicht niemals wieder würde betreten können? Diese schockierende Nachricht zu verdauen, würde ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden. Was hatte Rikugo sich nur dabei gedacht? Okay, blöde Frage. Der Astronom hatte ihm nur helfen wollen, und wenn er ehrlich war, dann war ihm diese Möglichkeit doch lieber, als hingerichtet zu werden.

Soryu indes war dabei die Anwesenden wieder zur Ruhe zu rufen, die bei dem Gehörten auf unterschiedlichste Weisen reagiert hatten. Manche hatten nur fassungslos auf ihren Plätzen gesessen, während andere aufgestanden waren und lauthals protestiert hatten. Auch der Wassergeist war zuerst sehr perplex gewesen. Dieser Einfall war ihm gar nicht gekommen. Er hatte eine derartige Lösung des Problems gar nicht in Betracht gezogen, obwohl er zugeben musste, dass die Idee richtig gut, wenn nicht zu sagen genial war. Schließlich würden sie sich nie wieder mit dem gefährlichen Aufrührer befassen müssen, denn diese Ehre würde auf Andere übertragen werden. Diese Strafe würde garantieren, dass Kurikara die Traumwelt niemals wieder würde betreten können! Eine wundervolle Vorstellung, für den Himmelsdrachen des Wassers.

Auch Kaya neben ihm schien damit einverstanden, auch wenn man einen Hauch von Enttäuschung auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen konnte, den Soryu aber geflissentlich übersah. Da er der Meinung war, dass es keine weiteren Beiträge mehr geben würde, schloss er die Verhandlung und der Drachenkönig wurde aus dem Saal in einen kleinen Nebenraum geführt, in dem er auf die Verkündigung seines Urteils würde warten müssen.

Dieser war über alle Maßen angespannt, so, wie es schon seit langem nicht mehr der Fall gewesen war. Anders, als das letzte Mal, da er hier gewesen war, kreisten seine Gedanken im Augenblick nicht um die Strafe, die er schon bald in Erfahrung bringen würde, sondern um die Konsequenzen, die jene mit sich tragen würde. Erstmalig in seinem bisherigen Leben, hatte er wirklich Angst, denn der Ort, an den man ihn schicken würde - und es war klar, dass der Rat diese Strafe wählen würde, schließlich, war es die einfachste Lösung überhaupt und sie konnten sich bei jener zudem noch ziemlich sicher sein, dass er sich nicht wehrte - war ihm gänzlich unbekannt. Zwar konnte er nicht behaupten, die Wüste des treibenden Sandes vor seiner Verbannung schon des Öfteren besucht zu haben, doch wenigstens hatte diese sich in einer Dimension befunden, die mit der Traumwelt verbunden war, und außerdem hatte er genau gewusst, was er zu erwarten hatte 2, ganz im Gegensatz zu jetzt. Ob er wohl in dieser fremden Welt zurechtkommen würde?

Ein frustrierter Laut, der die Wächter, die sich zu beiden Seiten der einzigen Türe des winzigen Raumes aufgestellt hatten, leicht zusammenzucken ließ, entrang sich seiner Kehle. Diese ewige Warterei brachte ihn noch um den Verstand. Warum dauerte das so lange? Vermutlich diskutierten diese Idioten gerade über irgendwelche belanglosen Angelegenheiten, während sie entspannt mit überschlagenen Beinen bequem auf irgendwelchen Sesseln saßen und ein paar leckere Speisen zu sich nahmen und… Okay, er musste zugeben, dass er nun etwas übertrieb. Vermutlich würden sich diese Feiglinge auch erst in dem Moment entspannen können, in dem er Gensoukai für alle Ewigkeiten verlassen würde. Bei diesem Gedanken spürte er einen scharfen Stich und war bemüht, seine Fassung wiederzugewinnen, bevor er in Tränen ausbrach. Das hätte ihm jetzt noch gefehlt: mit geröteten Augen wieder vor den Rat zu treten! Niemals!

Er atmete tief durch und es gelang ihm, seine Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Es würde wohl noch einige Zeit dauern, bis er die vor ihm liegende Zukunft verarbeitet hatte. Sein Herz klopfte seiner Meinung nach immer noch viel zu heftig, doch wenigstens waren seine Gesichtszüge wieder starr, als die Tür sich öffnete und er erneut in den großen Verhandlungssaal gerufen wurde.

Als er über die Schwelle schritt, sah er aus wie immer und keiner von den Geistern, die auf den Podesten saßen, hätte geglaubt, dass der Drachenkönig noch vor wenigen Minuten einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe gewesen war.

Perspektivenwechsel

Hisoka starrte durch ein rießige Fenster, direkt in die Halle. Er hatte einen Diener nach dem Weg gefragt und es war ihm tatsächlich gelungen, unbemerkt hier hinauf zu klettern3. Er sah, wie die zwölf Göttergeneräle und noch eine andere Frau, über umständliche Wege zu ihren Plätzen schritten. Nach Sekus Erklärung, würde jetzt wohl die Strafe verkündet werden. Er erblickte Kurikara, der gerade von zwei Männern, die offensichtlich eine Art Eskorte darstellen sollten, in den Raum geleitet wurde und dann alleine bis zur Mitte des Saales schritt. Auf Hisoka wirkte er so stolz und stark wie eh und je, konnte er ja nicht ahnen, wie aufgewühlt das Innere des Drachenkönigs zu dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt war.

Das Herz des blonden Shinigami begann schneller zu schlagen und er zuckte leicht zusammen, als er Soryus harte, feste Stimme vernam, denn er hatte eigentlich nicht erwartet, die Worte der Personen, die dort unter ihm saßen, verstehen zu können. Doch Hisoka beschwerte sich nicht, würde er doch auf diese Weise die Strafe kennen lernen, mit der man den Drachenkönig bedacht hatte.

Angestrengt lauschte er den Worten und erstarrte, als er eben diese hörte. Seine Gedanken drehten sich allesamt um Soryus letzten Satz und ihm wurde schwindlig, so unglaublich war das, was er da gerade vernommen hatte. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er die Bedeutung dieses Satzes begriff und ihm bewusst wurde, wie erschreckend dies erst für den Drachenkönig sein musste!

Doch jener schien erstaunlich ruhig und gefasst gewesen zu sein, als ihm die Entscheidung des Rates mitgeteilt worden war, anders als Hisoka, dessen Geist immer noch diese zwei letzten Sätze Soryus umspielten:

„Kurikara Ryuo du wurdest vom Rat deiner Taten einstimmig für schuldig befunden. Hiermit verbannen wird dich für alle Zeiten in die Welt der Menschen!"

Tbc

1 Wirklich normal ist der ja nie…XD

2 Was wohl? Sand natürlich!

3 Natürlich ist er hoch geflogen und nicht wirklich geklettert´.

--

Anmk.:

Kurikara: Hey, wie kannst du es wagen, mir das anzutun?? leicht verzweifelt ist

Katsuya: Tjaha… teuflisch lacht Du hättest dich in der Anmerkung von Kapitel fünf halt besser benehmen sollen, he he…

Kurikara: große Augen kriegt Grr…

Hisoka: Sag mal, du lernst es nie oder? Du bist echt blöd!

Katsuya: beleidigt ist

Tsuzuki: Wer ist blöd? Hisoka anspringt

Hisoka(hat seine Meinung geändert): DU! WER SONST?!

Tsuzuki(in Tränen ausbricht): Du bist ja so gemeieiein…

Katsuya: Bis zum nächsten Kapi. (Im Hintergrund hört man, wie Tsuzuki zu Boden geht)

Kurikara: Na warte, DU wirst schon noch sehen, was du davon hast…

Katsuya: Gänsehaut kriegt

Wird vielleicht fortgesetzt… (Wenn ihr wollt…)


	8. Chapter 8

Titel: My beloved… ?

Teil: 8/?

Autor: kurikara

Fandom: Yami no Matsuei

Warnung: death… oder nicht?! ;)

Pairing: Hisoka x Kurikara ; Nagare x Yatonokami

Disclaimer: Wie immer… Yoko gehört immer noch alles von YnM (auch wenn sie nicht weitermacht fluch).

Kommentar: So, tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber zu meinem Leidwesen muss ich euch mitteilen, dass ich ab jetzt wohl immer länger brauchen werde, um die Kapis zu schreiben, da bei mir die Schule wieder angefangen hat…heul Vermutlich werde ich nur noch jeden Monat eines veröffentlichen… seufz Nun, ich hoffe Nr.8 gefällt euch trotzdem! (Ist schon wieder ganz schön lang geworden!) Lasst euch von der Warnung aber nicht abschrecken, okay?

Ich bedanke mich wie immer bei meinen Beta-Lesern und natürlich auch bei euch. Ich würde mich echt riesig über eure Reviews freuen, selbst wenn sie nur kurz sind! Das motiviert mich jedes Mal total, also schreibt mir!

--

Chapter 8 - Tod? (Juo-cho - Enma-cho)

Verwirrt sah er sich in dem kleinen Raum um, in dem er vor wenigen Minuten aufgewacht war. Außer einem kläglichen Schränkchen an der Wand und dem Bett, in dem er lag, war dieser völlig leer und erinnerte Nagare stark an ein Krankenhauszimmer. Er hasste Krankenhäuser! Die waren doch sowieso zu nichts zu gebrauchen! Gut, die Ärzte retteten täglich tausenden von Menschen das Leben, doch seinem Sohn, ausgerechnet seinem Hisoka, hatten sie nicht helfen können.

Er erinnerte sich, wie er den Jungen durch das Fenster hinweg betrachtet hatte. Er war ihm noch kleiner und zerbrechlicher als sonst vorgekommen, wie er in dem viel zu großen Bett, bedeckt mit etlichen Lagen von Decken gelegen hatte. Er hatte sich damals so unglaublich hilflos gefühlt! Aber was hätte er denn bitteschön tun können, außer die besten Doktoren des Landes zu rufen? Er selbst war kein Arzt und so hatte er mit ansehen müssen, wie der Zustand seines kleinen Lieblings sich mehr und mehr verschlechtert hatte. Er hatte sich nicht getraut, das Zimmer zu betreten, da er hatte befürchten müssen, in Tränen auszubrechen. Jetzt verfluchte er seinen verdammten Stolz! Er konnte sich nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen, wie der Junge sich gefühlt haben musste; von seinen eigenen Eltern im Stich gelassen.

Er merkte, wie etwas Nasses seine Wange hinunter lief und versuchte seine Fassung wiederzugewinnen. Er hatte schon hunderte Male darüber nachgedacht und hunderte Male war er zu demselben Schluss gekommen: Er war ein miserabler Vater!

Doch im Augenblick gab es wichtigeres, als dem bereits seit langem Vergangenen nachzuweinen und so versuchte der Blondhaarige sich zu konzentrieren. Wie war er überhaupt hierher gelangt? Und wo genau war er? Er spürte, wie sein Körper sich vor Schmerzen verkrampfte und mit einem Mal kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Der Dämon… seine Frau… Moment, der Dämon hatte doch Rui verschlungen, was bedeutete, dass diese tot war! Sollte er sich jetzt darüber freuen? Betrauern konnte er sie jedenfalls nicht; dazu hasste er sie viel zu sehr. Außerdem gab es bereits eine Person, die all seiner Aufmerksamkeit bedurfte, auch, wenn er in dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt die Erinnerung an jene verdrängt hatte.

Doch wie war ER dem Dämon entkommen? War er etwa auch tot? Er war doch zusammengebrochen und das Monster war auf ihn zugekommen… Und dann war plötzlich Yato erschienen! Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Er konnte nicht tot sein, da er ja noch Schmerzen spürte, und diese waren definitiv real. Doch das würde bedeutet, dass Yato ihn gerettet hatte! Aber warum sollte er das tun?

Auf diese Frage fand der Mann mit den blonden Haaren keine Antwort. Stattdessen, versuchte er, sich zu bewegen, merkte jedoch schnell, dass dies in seinem gegenwärtigen Zustand eine Sache der Unmöglichkeit war.

Er blickte so gut er es vermochte an sich hinab und musste feststellen, dass es vermutlich keine Stelle seines Körpers gab, die nicht mit Verbänden bedeckt war. Er musste schwer verletzt sein. Es wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste, wenn er sich erst einmal ein wenig ausruhen würde. Vielleicht würde es ihm dann auch gelingen, herauszufinden, was hier eigentlich los war.

Also schloss er die Augen, versuchte sich zu entspannen und die Schmerzen zu verdrängen, was ihm auch - mehr oder weniger - gelang.

Doch wirklich zur Ruhe kam er nicht, da die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen aufschwang und zwei Männer streitend den Raum betraten. Offensichtlich nahmen sie an, er wäre immer noch bewusstlos und würde auch in nächster Zeit noch nicht aufwachen, denn Nagare bezweifelte doch, dass sie sonst so heftig vor ihm diskutiert hätten.

Mittlerweile hatte er auch ihre Stimmen erkannt. Es waren seine beiden Doktoren, oder besser gesagt, seine ehemaligen Doktoren, die er, soweit er sich erinnerte, erst vor kurzem gefeuert hatte - zu ihrem eigenen Wohl. Er musste zugeben, dass diese für die ihnen verfügbare Zeit, relativ viel herausgefunden hatten. Vielleicht sollten sie ihre Berufe wechseln…

Genervt versuchte der Mann in dem Bett das Geschrei der beiden Todesengel zu ignorieren, doch auch unter größter Anstrengung gelang es ihm nicht, die Streitenden auszublenden, da er jedes Wort überdeutlich verstehen konnte. Er wollte schon die Augen aufschlagen und die beiden mittlerweile vor ihm Stehenden, anfahren, sie könnten doch ein bisschen mehr Rücksicht nehmen, als ihn ein Einwand des Langhaarigen aufmerksam werden ließ. Was hatte das denn jetzt schon wieder zu bedeuten?

Perspektivenwechsel

Verärgert ließ er seinen letzten Satz auf seinen Partner wirken, dem das Gehörte offensichtlich überhaupt nicht gefiel, doch er konnte dem anderen nicht widersprechen, da dieser lediglich die Wahrheit ausgesprochen hatte. Ihre Situation war aber auch verzwickt. Eigentlich hätten sie den Lebenden gar nicht hierher bringen dürfen, doch nachdem, was in Kamakura passiert war, hatten sie einige Tatsachen nicht außer Acht lassen können. Eine davon war, dass Hisokas Vater sicher nicht nur unter einer simplen Hautkrankheit litt, so wie sie es anfangs vermutet hatten. Die Legende Yatonokamis und damit auch der Fluch waren überaus real und die beiden Shinigami hatten nun die Aufgabe übertragen bekommen, sich um eben jenen zu kümmern - wie sie das allerdings anstellen sollten, war ihnen ein Rätsel. Zudem bezweifelte Watari, dass Nagare gewillt sein würde, sie bei ihren Untersuchungen zu unterstützen, selbst wenn sie ihm die Wahrheit über sich selbst erzählen könnten. Doch letzteres hatte man ihnen ausdrücklich verboten, da es zu gefährlich war, einen lebenden Erwachsenen einzuweihen.

Der Möchtegern-Alchemist seufzte, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass sein Partner ihm keine Antwort geben würde. Was hätte dieser auch groß dazu sagen können? Er musste zugeben, dass sein Wutausbruch von gerade eben ein wenig ungerechtfertigt gewesen war. Schließlich konnte Tatsumi ja auch nicht wirklich etwas dafür, dass sie auf ganzer Linie versagt hatten. Nicht nur waren sie gefeuert worden. Nein, sie hatten auch noch zugelassen, dass die Person, um die sie sich eigentlich hätten kümmern sollen, von einem Dämon verschlungen worden war. Und auch wenn Konoe ihnen keine Vorwürfe gemacht hatte, so wussten sie beide sehr genau, dass sie sich jetzt anstrengen mussten, selbst wenn es nur um Hisokas Willen war.

Wie würde dieser wohl regieren, wenn er erfahren würde, dass seine Mutter verstorben war? Ob es ihn überhaupt interessieren würde? Ihr Chef hatte versucht den Jungen zu benachrichtigen, doch es war ihm nicht gelungen, eine Verbindung zur Traumwelt herzustellen, was vermuten ließ, dass irgendetwas dort überhaupt nicht stimmte. Noch ein Grund um sich Sorgen zu machen. Ob es Tsuzuki und Hisoka wohl gut ging? Er hoffte inständig, dass den Beiden nichts zugestoßen war.

Auch Tatsumi schien sich seine Gedanken gemacht zu haben, jedenfalls fragte er den Mann mit den wirren Locken, ob es bereits Neuigkeiten gäbe 1. Dieser konnte ihm nur antworten, dass er zumindest noch nichts vernommen hatte. Während er das sagte, prüfte er den Zustand ihres Patienten. Er schien zu schlafen, eine Tatsache, die Watari nicht sonderlich verwunderte. Vermutlich würde Nagare noch mehrere Tage lang im Bett liegen. Wenn man dessen Verletzungen bedachte, war es sowieso ein Wunder, dass jener überhaupt überlebt hatte. Man konnte über ihn sagen, was man wollte: Zäh war der Mann auf jeden Fall!

Als er das Zimmer verließ um sich erneut dem ganzen, nervigen Papierkram zu widmen, bedeutete er seinem Partner ihm zu folgen. Dieser warf einen letzten Blick auf den sich schlafend Stellenden, bevor er sich mit einem leichten Seufzen daran machte, den Mann, mit den lockigen Haaren, einzuholen, bevor dieser auf eine seiner verrückten Ideen käme. DAS konnte er momentan nämlich wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Ganz zu schweigen von den Kosten, die anfallen würden, wenn er den ganzen Mist wieder gerade biegen müsste. Er schauderte und beschleunigte seinen Gang, ein Verhalten, dass Watari, den er inzwischen eingeholt hatte, mit gehobenen Brauen bedachte.

Perspektivenwechsel

Verdammt Tatsumi! Du hast doch auch gesehen, was passiert ist. Nicht nur dass Nagare uns RAUSGESCHMISSEN hat. Nein! Rui, deren Fall wir übernommen haben, ist nicht einfach gestorben; sie ist von einem DÄMON verschlungen worden! Und du weißt ja, was das bedeutet: Sie wird für alle Ewigkeiten leiden! Und ihren Ehemann hätte fast das gleiche Schicksal ereilt, wenn dieses… dieses Monster nicht eingegriffen hätte! Wie kannst du da sagen, dass es nicht so schlimm ist?! WIR HABEN BEI UNSEREM AUFTRAG, RUIS SEELE ZU GELEITEN VÖLLIG VERSAGT!!´

Nagare erinnerte sich an die Worte, die er mit angehört hatte. Vor allem der letzte Satz ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Was hatten die beiden Männer damit gemeint, Ruis Seele zu geleiten´? Er konnte die Bedeutung des Ganzen zwar noch nicht einordnen, doch er schwor sich, schon bald herauszufinden, was es damit auf sich hatte. Denn eines war für ihn absolut eindeutig: Diese Männer waren nicht das, was sie zu sein vorgaben! Doch mit diesem Schluss kam natürlich auch die Frage auf, was sie denn eigentlich waren? Und was noch viel wichtiger war: Was hatten sie jetzt vor? Was würde mit ihm geschehen? Sollte er sich wirklich, einfach so diesen Fremden anvertrauen? Zulassen, dass diese mit ihm machen konnten, was sie wollten?

…Nein! Das kam überhaupt nicht in Frage. Er vertraute ja nicht einmal seiner eigenen Familie - und das zu Recht. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte es jemanden gegeben, auf den er sich voll und ganz hätte verlassen können und der Mann mit den blonden Haaren hatte schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört, nach eben jener Person zu suchen. Sein Entschluss stand fest. Sobald es ihm sein Zustand ermöglichte, würde er von hier verschwinden! Schließlich konnten sie ihn ja nicht zum Bleiben zwingen! Das hoffte Nagare jedenfalls. Mit diesen Gedanken fiel er in einen leichten, traumlosen Schlaf. Er wusste, dass er zum rechten Zeitpunkt wieder erwachen würde. Sobald sein Körper sich etwas erholt hatte, würde er dieses enge, bedrückende Zimmer verlassen!

Und er sollte Recht behalten. Als er seine Augen wieder aufschlug, fühlte er sich schon wesentlich besser als zuvor. Zwar war ihm klar, dass dies sich vermutlich ändern würde, sobald er versuchte, sich zu bewegen, doch er war zuversichtlich, dass ihm jenes dieses Mal zumindest gelingen würde. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, also musste er sich jetzt beeilen, bevor diese verfluchten Ärzte erneut zurückkamen und zu allem Übel vielleicht auch noch bemerkten, dass er bereits wach war. Denn dann würde es für ihn wirklich schwierig werden, von hier zu entkommen.

Langsam bewegte er seine linke Hand und spürte den stechenden Schmerz, der wie eine Sense durch seinen Körper fuhr, den er jedoch geflissentlich ignorierte. Auch seine Rechte kam nun zum Einsatz, als er versuchte sich aufzurichten, indem er sich zuerst auf den Bauch drehte und dann vorsichtig auf die Knie glitt, wobei er nicht verhindern konnte, dass ihm ein lautes Keuchen entwich. Doch er konnte nicht aufhören. Nicht, wenn er wusste, dass er sofort wieder einschlafen würde, würde er sich jetzt eine Pause gönnen.

Bedächtig stieg er aus dem Bett, musste jedoch innehalten, um nicht sofort zusammenzubrechen, denn die Schmerzen waren mittlerweile schier unerträglich geworden, zum Trotz all der Entspannungsübungen, die er bereits angewandt hatte. Dieses Mal würde wohl sein Durchhaltevermögen auf die Probe gestellt werden, und nicht seine hohe Toleranz für Schmerzen.

Ein qualvolles Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge, als er seiner eigenen Schwäche den Kampf ansagte und es ihm schließlich gelang, aufrecht im Raum zu stehen - wenn auch etwas zittrig und mit weichen Knien. Doch solange diese nicht nachgaben, war doch alles in Ordnung, oder?

Er taumelte zu dem Schränkchen hinüber, da er vermutete, in eben diesem einen Satz Kleidung zu finden, die er anziehen konnte, denn nur in Unterwäsche und lediglich mit Verbänden bedeckt wollte er dann doch nicht auf die Straße gehen. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Zwar fand er nichts anderes, als eine Art weißer Krankenkleidung, doch das war immerhin besser als gar nichts und er würde sich sicher nicht beschweren.

Innerlich seufzend bemühte er sich, die dürftige Kleidung anzulegen, ohne die Verbände und damit auch seine Wunden zu berühren, was sich jedoch als etwas schwieriger herausstellte, als er gedacht hatte, zumal er schon vor einiger Zeit bemerkt hatte, dass er nicht nur mit Blutergüssen, Prellungen und tiefen Schnitten übersäht war; er hatte vermutlich auch noch einige gebrochene Knochen. Und eben jene protestierten jetzt im Übermaß, als er sich das Gewand über den Kopf zog. Doch er dachte gar nicht daran, sich über die paar Unannehmlichkeiten zu beklagen; schließlich gab es im Moment weitaus wichtigeres, um dass er sich kümmern musste.

Da wäre zum Beispiel diese verdammte Tür, die ihn aus seinem Zimmer hätte führen sollen, jedoch zu seinem Leidwesen verschlossen zu sein schien. Natürlich hatte er immer noch die Möglichkeit, sie aufzubrechen, doch das wollte er seinem geschundenen Körper nun wirklich nicht zumuten. Das Letzte, dass er im Augenblick brauchen konnte, war eine aufgeplatzte, stark blutende Verletzung. Doch wie in aller Welt sollte er dann die Tür aufkriegen? Wenn er wenigstens ein paar Drähte hätte…

Suchend sah er sich in dem kleinen Zimmer um, konnte aber auf den ersten Blick nichts erkennen, dass er hätte benutzen können. Doch so schnell gab ein Kurosaki nicht auf! Aufmerksam besah er sich jedes einzelne Möbelstück genau und wurde schließlich - nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie ihm schien - bei den weiß-rot karierten Vorhängen fündig. Er nahm sie von ihrer Halterung, nur um die Hacken von dem Stoff zu entfernen und diese gerade zu biegen.

Mit einem triumphalen Gesichtsausdruck besah er sich sein fertiges Werk. Natürlich war es nicht so perfekt, wie echtes Einbruchswerkzeug, doch wen kümmerte das schon, solange es funktionierte. Außerdem hatte er ja nicht vor, einen Safe zu knacken; er wollte lediglich die Tür aufbrechen, sodass er von diesem bedrückenden Ort fliehen konnte.

Ohne lange zu Überlegen machte er sich an eben dieser zu schaffen. Glücklicherweise hatte er in seiner Kindheit die entsprechenden Leute gekannt, die ihm dieses Handwerk gelehrt hatten. Nicht dass er jemals irgendwo eingebrochen wäre - aber es konnte doch nicht schaden, so viele Fähigkeiten wie möglich zu besitzen, wie seine jetzige Situation nur allzu gut bewies.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis das Schloss mit einem lauten Klicken zurücksprang und die Tür sich öffnen ließ. Nagare musste zugeben, dass er etwas aus der Übung gekommen war, aber wen wunderte das? Seit sein Vater sich dazu entschlossen hatte, ihn anstatt seines älteren Bruders zum Erben der Familie zu erklären, hatte er keinen richtigen Spaß mehr gehabt. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass es vermutlich ganz gut gewesen war, dass er endlich aus diesem Umfeld gekommen war. Denn auch wenn er sich absolut sicher war, dass er nicht kriminell geworden wäre, so wusste man doch nie, was alles im Schatten lauerte und nur darauf wartete einen anzuspringen.

Doch nun war nicht die Zeit, um sich in den Erinnerungen von längst vergangenen Tagen zu verlieren. Jeden Moment konnte jemand um eine der Ecken des langen Flures biegen, ihn sehen und sofort wieder einschließen.

Da er diesen Gedanken nur ungern in die Tat umgesetzt sehen wollte, entschied er sich für eine Richtung und wollte gerade in eben diese aufbrechen, als er urplötzlich Schritte aus eben jener vernahm, die ihn unwillkürlich zusammenzucken ließen. Als sich dann auch noch Stimmen, die sich unterhielten dazugesellten, drehte er sich hastig um und eilte, so schnell es ihm sein Körper erlaubte um die nächste Ecke in der entgegengesetzte Richtung, während er zum einen versuchte, so wenig Lärm wie nur möglich zu machen und zum anderen hoffte, dass die beiden Männer, die nun den Gang entlang schritten, nicht ausgerechnet den Seitenflur nehmen wollten, in dem er sich verkrochen hatte.

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er war sich sicher, dass jene, die in diesem Augenblick an ihm vorbeigingen, es hören konnten. Er versuchte sich so gut er konnte in dem spärlichen Schatten zu verstecken, der durch das schwache Licht der wenigen Lampen entstand, die in großen Abständen überall verteilt waren. Er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, um bloß keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, doch ihm war klar, dass sollte einer von den beiden zufällig zur Seite sehen, er unweigerlich erkannt werden würde.

Die Zeit schien stillzustehen und in Nagares Augen dauerte es eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis die Männer endlich an ihm vorbeigegangen waren und er aufatmen konnte. Er hatte in der ganzen Aufregung zwar nicht so genau hingesehen, doch ihm war aufgefallen, dass jene, die an ihm vorbeigegangen waren, beim besten Willen keine weißen Kittel, sondern viel mehr Bürokleidung getragen hatten, und diese Tatsache brachte den Blondhaarigen nun doch aus dem Konzept, denn so weit ihm bekannt war, gab es in Krankenhäusern keine Geschäftsabteilung.

Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass es gefährlich werden könnte, doch da er sowieso keine Ahnung hatte, wo er als nächstes hingehen sollte und er sich nun wirklich nicht in dieser unbekannten Umgebung verlaufen wollte, siegte seine Neugier und er entschied sich dazu, die beiden Angestellten zu verfolgen, um herauszufinden, wo er sich nun eigentlich befand. Denn ohne das zu wissen, würde es zehnmal schwieriger für ihn werden, aus diesem - wie ihm bewusst geworden war - riesigen Komplex zu entkommen. Mit genügend Sicherheitsabstand und einem merkwürdigen Gefühl in der Magengegend setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung. Er musste zugeben, dass die ganze Sache langsam anfing, ihm Spaß zu machen.

Schon nach ungefähr fünf Minuten, hatte das Familienoberhaupt der Kurosaki sämtliche Orientierung verloren und war somit nun völlig auf seine beiden heimlichen Führer angewiesen, die den Weg den sie einschlugen offenbar auch im Schlaf ohne größere Probleme würden finden können.

Bisher hatte es keine weiteren Zwischenfälle gegeben und die vor ihm Laufenden hatten ihn nicht bemerkt. Das sollte sich jedoch bald ändern, wie er zu seinem Unglück feststellen musste, als einer der Männer das Gespräch unterbrach und zurückeilte, vermutlich weil er etwas vergessen hatte, wobei er allerdings direkt in Nagare hineinlief und zu Boden viel, während letzterer aufgrund seines geschundenen Körpers ein scharfes Keuchen unterdrücken musste.

Dies jedoch entging dem Angestellten nicht und man konnte deutlich das Misstrauen in seinen Augen sehen. Nachdem er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, fragte er den blonden Mann, was dieser denn hier zu suchen hätte, wo er doch offensichtlich in eines der Betten des Krankenflügels gehörte.

Als er sich auch noch anschickte, den Verletzten dorthin zu begleiten, sah dieser keine andere Möglichkeit mehr. Mit einem entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck schlug Nagare sein Gegenüber nieder, darauf bedach, diesen nicht ernstlich zu verletzen. Ihm war klar, dass der andere schon bald nach seinem Kollegen suchen würde, was bedeutete, dass Nagare nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb, bis sein Verschwinden entdeckt werden würde. Und natürlich gab es hier auch keinen Schrank, in den er den Ohnmächtigen hätte zerren können.

Außerdem gab es noch ein Problem, dass es schnellstens zu lösen galt, wollte er eine solche Begebenheit wie gerade eben, in Zukunft vermeiden. Er wusste, dass er dieses Gebäude nicht verlassen konnte, ohne noch weiteren Menschen zu begegnen und was sollte er dann tun? Die auch niederschlagen? Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass dies keine allzu gute Idee war.

Ein weiterer Blick auf den am Boden Liegenden brachte ihm den ersehnten Geistesblitz. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass in den nächsten paar Minuten niemand an dieser Stelle vorbeikam. Vorsichtig zog er dem schmächtigen Mann, der zu seinem Glück ungefähr die gleiche Größe wie er selbst zu haben schien, die Kleidung bis auf die Unterwäsche aus, um sie sich danach selbst anzulegen. Ein schwieriges Unterfangen, wenn man bedachte, dass er sich jetzt nicht nur sein vorheriges Gewand wieder über den Kopf ziehen musste, sondern auch noch gezwungen war, sich in diese Bürokleidung zu zwängen.

Als er mit der anstrengenden Prozedur fertig war, gab es vermutlich keine Stelle an seinem Körper, die nicht schmerzte und er gönnte sich eine kleine Pause, bevor er um die Ecke spähte. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass der andere Mann wohl schon vorgegangen war, was bedeutete, dass Nagare sich jetzt frei bewegen konnte 2. Und dank seiner Verkleidung würde er hoffentlich auch nicht zu sehr auffallen, solange er nichts Falsches von sich gab.

Langsam bewegte er sich den Gang entlang weiter, bis er zu einer Tür kam, die ihn in eine völlig neue Umgebung führte. Anstatt der langen, ihm endlosen erscheinenden Flure hatte er jetzt einen riesigen, offenen Raum vor sich, der ihn arg an eine Büroabteilung erinnerte. Bedacht mischte er sich unter die vielen Menschen, die hier fleißig ihrer Arbeit nachgingen, wobei ihm allerdings auffiel, dass einige von jenen doch etwas merkwürdig aussahen, doch er ließ diese Tatsache erst einmal auf sich beruhen. Im Augenblick war es viel wichtiger, einen Ausgang zu finden.

Nach eben diesem suchend steuerte er die Arbeitsplätze an, um diskret die gewünschten Informationen zu erfragen, als irgendetwas ihn von hinten aufhielt, indem es an seinem Hemd zog. Die Stimme, die ihn ansprach, klang merkwürdig tief, aber auch irgendwie piepsend, als sie ihn fragte, ob er ihr vielleicht kurz helfen könnte.

Langsam drehte sich der blonde Mann um, nur um… Nun, was war das eigentlich, was da vor ihm stand? Es sah irgendwie aus wie ein Huhn, aber konnten Hühner denn sprechen? Und seit wann gingen sie aufrecht und hatten Kleidung an? Verwirrt und mit großen Augen starrte er das kleine Hühnchen an, das da vor ihm stand, sodass jenes sich gezwungen sah nachzufragen, ob denn alles in Ordnung sei.

Der Anblick der seltsamen Kreatur, die ihren Schnabel öffnete, nur um menschliche Laute daraus hervorkommen zu lassen, gab Nagare den Rest. Das war vielleicht eine Szene, die in dem Alptraum eines Kindes vorkam, aber doch nicht hier, in der Realität! Oder träumte er etwa? Aber seit wann waren Träume so schmerzhaft? Oder war er etwa tot und befand sich hier im Jenseits3? Aber gab es im Reich der Toten Hühner?

Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass ihn diese Gedanken nicht wirklich weiterbrachten und er außerdem noch immer reglos dastand, ohne geantwortet zu haben, stammelte er ein paar Worte der Entschuldigung und dass er im Augenblick leider absolut keine Zeit hätte. Schneller, als ein Blinzeln war er hinter dem nächst besten Schreibtisch verschwunden und ließ einen völlig überraschten Gushoshin zurück, der sich über das seltsame Verhalten dieser Mitarbeiter heutzutage wunderte. /Wobei ich eigentlich schon daran gewöhnt sein müsste, wenn ich an Tsuzuki denke…\\ dachte er noch, bevor er sich wieder seiner mühseligen Arbeit zuwandte.

Nagare indes war nun endlich auf jemanden zugegangen, der ihm hoffentlich würde weiterhelfen können. Innerlich verfluchte er sein vorheriges Verhalten. Wie ein kleines Kind war er davongerannt. Normalerweise ließ er sich ja nicht so schnell aus der Ruhe bringen, doch diese ganze Situation begann langsam damit, ihn zu überfordern. Leicht genervt fragte er den am Schreibtisch sitzenden Mann, ob dieser ihn vielleicht zum Ausgang weisen könnte, da er hier neu war und sich verlaufen hatte.

Der Angesprochene unterbrach seine Tätigkeiten mit einem frustrierten Schrei und wandte sich ihm zu. Seine Augen funkelten in einer unnatürlichen Farbe und wurden von langen, roten Linien untermalt, während seine Ohren an deren Enden spitz zuliefen. Doch nach seiner Begegnung von vor wenigen Minuten war Nagare jetzt auf alles gefasst und so zuckte er nur innerlich kurz zusammen, als er in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers blickte, der ihn aber nur entgeistert anstarrte, ohne auf die ihm gestellte Frage zu antworten.

Perspektivenwechsel

So viele Unterlagen´ seufzte der schwarzhaarige Mann innerlich. Doch egal wie viel Arbeit er zu erledigen hatte, er würde seinen Job gewissenhaft und aus eigener Kraft ausführen, ganz anders als ein gewisser Todesengel, an den er im Moment überhaupt nicht denken wollte, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Wut in ihm hoch kochte, als er an Tsuzukis sorgloses Verhalten dachte. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur so unglaublich faul sein?! Und warum ließen ihn die Anderen gewähren, anstatt ihn zur Arbeit zu zwingen, oder noch besser: Warum schmissen sie ihn nicht hochkant aus der Behörde, wenn er sich nicht zu benehmen wusste?? /Irgendwann wird er schon noch bekommen, was er verdient, und wenn ich ihm höchstpersönlich eine überbraten muss!\\

Mit einem weiteren Seufzer wandte er sich wieder seiner vernachlässigten Arbeit zu, die ja leider auch nicht weniger werden würde, wenn er sie jetzt wegen der Gedanken an diesen Idioten aufschob. Er schwor sich, sich von nun an nicht mehr ablenken zu lassen, als ihn eine Frage, die von hinter ihm kam, erneut aus seiner Konzentration riss. Mit einem frustrierten Aufschrei drehte er sich auf seinem Stuhl um4 und erstarrte, als er das Gesicht, des auf eine Antwort Wartenden erblickte. Die eiskalten, smaragdgrünen Augen schienen ihn zu durchbohren und Terazuma musste unweigerlich an einen gewissen Jungen denken, der in bestimmten Situationen andere ebenfalls so ansehen konnte, dass ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefror, auch wenn diese das oftmals nicht zugeben wollten. Doch welcher Erwachsene hätte sich denn bitte auch vor einem Kind eine solche Blöße gegeben?!

Nun gut, er musste wohl oder übel zugeben, dass er selbst schon vor Hisoka gekniet hatte, doch das hatte sehr gute Gründe gehabt! Und irgendwann würde er mit Sicherheit einen Weg finden, um es dem jungen Shinigami heimzuzahlen! Vielleicht sollte er ja einfach Yuma und Saya anrufen und fragen, ob die beiden etwas Zeit hätten...

Er wurde von einer Hand, die ihn an der Schulter packte, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und wurde sich schlagartig bewusst, dass er es mal wieder geschafft hatte, vollkommen abzuschweifen. Das hatte jetzt zur Folge, dass der blondhaarige Mann, der vor ihm stand, so langsam aber sicher die Geduld zu verlieren schien.

/Aber das gibt ihm noch lange nicht das Recht, mich so anzufassen!\\ Erneut starrte er in das schöne Gesicht vor ihm und versuchte, diesem durchdringenden Blick auszuweichen, der ihn scheinbar noch immer zu durchlöchern suchte; als könnte er so seine geheimsten Gedanken offenbaren.

Dies hatte zur Folge, dass seine Augen über den restlichen Körper des vor ihm Stehenden wanderten und leicht überrascht stellte er fest, dass dieser Mann mehr als nur eine Gemeinsamkeit mit Tsuzukis Partner hatte. Er wirkte mit seinen schmalen Schultern – wenn auch nicht ganz so, wie Hisokas – und seiner schmalen Taille auf Terazuma nicht gerade maskulin, ganz zu schweigen, von seiner weißen Haut und seinem schönen Gesicht, denn das alles waren im Grunde Merkmale eines Mädchens. Und wenn das, was da vor ihm stand und ihn noch immer am Arm festhielt, ein Mädchen war, dann...

/Oh nein, das darf nicht wahr sein...Ich...Das ist...Das ist ein Mädchen! Ich werde von einem Mädchen berührt! Uaah...!!\\

Perspektivenwechsel

Langsam reichte es dem Familienoberhaupt der Kurosaki. Er stand hier jetzt schon seit mindestens zehn Minuten und wartete auf eine Antwort, doch so, wie der vor ihm Sitzende aussah, würde er diese vermutlich erst bekommen, wenn er hundert war, wenn überhaupt.

Gerade wollte er den mittlerweile völlig verwirrten Mann loslassen und sein Glück bei einem anderen Arbeiter versuchen, der vielleicht nicht ganz so neben der Spur war, als ihm der Schwarzhaarige zuvor kam und ihn mit einem panischen Schrei von sich weg stieß, sodass er unsanft auf dem harten Boden landete. Im letzten Moment gelang es ihm noch, einen gekeuchten Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken, denn der Aufprall hatte aufs Neue fürchterliche Wellen der Qual durch seinen Körper geschickt.

Gerade wollte er wütend etwas erwidern, als es plötzlich krachte und irgendetwas vor ihm mit ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke explodierte. Was als nächstes kam, würde er vermutlich noch Tage später nicht begreifen können. Als er aufsah, um herauszufinden, woher dieser dröhnende Lärm gekommen war, sah er direkt in das Gesicht eines riesigen, schwarzen Löwen, der genau an der Stelle stand, an der vor wenigen Sekunden noch, der schwarzhaarige Angestellte gewesen war.

/Na großartig! Jetzt hab ich echt komplett den Verstand verloren! Das muss ein Traum sein… Oh verdammt. Mein Kopf!!\\ Verzweifelt fasste er sich an seinen pochenden Schädel und versuchte die plötzliche Schwäche, die ihn überkommen hatte, abzuschütteln, was ihm allerdings nicht wirklich gelang, als er in Richtung einer nun beschädigten Fensterscheibe taumelte, die ihn hoffentlich nach draußen führen würde. Er musste hier weg! So schnell wie nur möglich, musste er von diesem amoklaufenden Monster hinter ihm wegkommen, dass wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war.

Er schwankte leicht, als er durch das zerbrochene Glas trat, darauf achtend, sich nicht an den scharfen Kanten zu schneiden, doch in seinem Zustand war dies wohl unvermeidlich.

Ein frischer Wind wehte ihm ins Gesicht und er bemerkte mit Freuden, dass er tatsächlich Recht behalten hatte. Allerdings war dieses draußen´ nicht ganz das, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Er bezweifelte, dass er von hier aus seinen Weg zurück nach Kamakura finden würde, denn er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wo er sich gerade befand.

Von dieser Erkenntnis ernüchtert schleppte er sich um die nächste Ecke und ließ sich erschöpft an die Wand des Gebäudes sinken, wobei er bis auf den Boden hinab rutschte. Es war ihm alles so einfach vorgekommen. Er war so voller Tatendrang gewesen, dass er gar nicht bedacht hatte, dass er im Grunde völlig auf seine Gastgeber´ angewiesen war, ein Gedanke, der ihm zwar überhaupt nicht gefiel, doch es gab im Augenblick nicht wirklich viel, dass er hätte tun können, um diese Tatsache abzustreiten, zumal er sich sicher war, noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben so müde gewesen zu sein, wie jetzt. Seine Glieder fühlten sich an, als bestünden sie aus Blei und er hatte beim besten Willen keine Kraft mehr, um auch noch einen einzigen Muskel zu bewegen. Langsam fielen ihm die Augenlider zu, während ihm ein letzter Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, bevor sich die Dunkelheit über ihn senkte: Das wars dann wohl…´

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;Ortswechsel;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

„Hey, Tatsumi! Lass uns mal ne Pause machen, ja? Wir arbeiten jetzt schon seit vollen sechs Stunden; ich kann nicht mehr!" „Jetzt benehm dich nicht wie ein kleines Kind, Watari! Wir haben noch so viel zu tun. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, unsere Arbeit zu unterbrechen, und das weißt du genau!" „Uggh… Aber Tatsumi, wir müssen doch sowieso nach Nagare sehen. Lass uns die beiden Sachen doch einfach verbinden, okay?"

Ohne auf eine Antwort von seinem wütend in sich hinein murmelnden Kollegen zu warten, erhob sich der Möchtegern Alchemist von seinem Stuhl, verließ seinen Arbeitsplatz und machte sich daran, in Richtung Krankenflügel zu marschieren. Offenbar hielt er es für selbstverständlich, dass der andere ihm folgte.

An Nagares vorübergehender Bleibe angekommen, merkte er sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Allein schon, dass die Tür, die eigentlich abgeschlossen hätte sein sollen, jetzt speerangelweit offen stand, ließ ihn Schlimmes vermuten. Und diese Vermutung sollte sich, mit einem einzigen Blick in das nun verlassene Zimmer, auch bestätigen.

Panisch rief er nach seinem Kollegen, der es scheinbar nicht für nötig befunden hatte, sich abzuhetzen. Schließlich konnte ihnen der schwerverletzte Mann ja nicht weglaufen. Doch als er Wataris lauten Schrei hörte, änderte er seine Meinung und kam mit einem Was ist passiert?´ angerannt, nur um kurz darauf fassungslos in ein leeres Krankenbett zu starren, dass eigentlich jemanden hätte beherbergen sollen.

Eine erdrückende Stille legte sich auf die beiden, als sie das Geschehene realisierten und die Konsequenzen dessen bedachten. Denn nicht nur für sie würde es sehr unangenehm werden, ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass man sie vermutlich feuern würde, nachdem sie nun zum zweiten Mal gescheitert waren. Nein, das größte Problem würde mit Sicherheit der Entflohene haben, da die Barriere, die verhinderte, dass einem Lebenden im Jenseits das Ki entzogen wurde 5, sich nur über den Krankenflügel erstreckte. Sollte Nagare diesen verlassen haben, war er in Lebensgefahr, denn für gewöhnlich hielten es normale Menschen nur wenige Minuten im Totenreich aus, bevor ihre Körper zusammenbrachen.

Während Tatsumi innerlich bereits am verzweifeln war, entschied sich Watari dazu, endlich die Stille zu brechen, auch wenn der Sekretär seinen Freund für diese äußerst geistreiche Feststellung hätte erwürgen können: „Tatsumi… Ich glaube, wir haben ein Problem!"

„WIE VERDAMMT NOCH MAL, IN ALLER WELT, KANN ES PASSIEREN, DASS EIN SCHWER VERLETZTER, BEWEGUNGSUNFÄHIGER MANN, EINFACH SO MIR NICHTS, DIR NICHTS AUS SEINEM EIGENTLICH VERSCHLOSSENEM ZIMMER SPAZIERT?? ICH DACHTE, IHR HÄTTET ALLES UNTER KONTROLLE!!"

Watari und sogar Tatsumi zuckten heftig zusammen, als ihr sonst eigentlich eher ruhige Chef seine Stimme erhob, auch wenn sie zugeben mussten, dass er mehr als Grund genug dazu hatte. Nachdem sie sich von ihrem anfänglichen Schock erholt hatten, waren sie sofort hierher geeilt, um dem Mann, der sie gerade angeschrieen hatte, die Situation zu beichten. Denn obwohl sie Angst um ihre Jobs hatten, waren sie doch nicht leichtsinnig genug, um zu glauben, dass sie dieses Problem alleine würden bewältigen können. Auch wenn es höchstwahrscheinlich sowieso schon zu spät war; schließlich wussten sie nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seitdem Nagare den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte. Natürlich bestand auch die Möglichkeit, dass er sich im Augenblick noch in diesem befand, doch das Risiko war einfach viel zu groß, als dass die beiden die ganze Sache auf die leichte Schulter hätten nehmen können.

Die Gebrüder Gushoshin, die bei Konoes Wutanfall von gerade eben herbeigeeilt waren, taten ihr möglichstes, um den alten Mann wieder zu beruhigen und glücklicher Weise schienen ihre Bemühungen Erfolg zu haben, denn dieser sah nun wieder einigermaßen gefasst aus.

„Nun gut. Da wir das Geschehene nicht rückgängig machen können, schlage ich vor, dass wir langsam mal damit beginnen, Suchtrupps zusammenzustellen. Höchste Eile ist geboten! Tatsumi, habt ihr ein Bild von Hisokas Vater?"

Mit diesen Worten blickte er dem Sekretär direkt ins Gesicht, wodurch dieser nun endlich aus seiner Starre erwachte und die Unterlagen hervorholte, die man ihnen ausgehändigt hatte. Einer der Gushoshin erstarrte, als er die Fotografie auf dem Papier erspähte, was allerdings im ersten Moment noch von niemandem bemerkt wurde. Doch schon bald wurde der andere auf das merkwürdige Verhalten seines Bruders aufmerksam, bekam jedoch auf seine Frage, was denn mit ihm los sei, erst einmal keine Antwort. Gerade als auch Tatsumi und Konoe verwirrt aufblickten, war ein leises Flüstern aus dem Schnabel des kleinen Vogels zu vernehmen, dass sehr nach einem Den hab ich doch vorhin erst gesehen!´ klang.

Als nun der Blick aller erwartungsvoll auf ihm ruhte, entschied sich der Bibliothekar mit der Sprache herauszurücken. Er erzählte seinen Kollegen die Geschehnisse, worauf Watari und Tatsumi sofort aufsprangen und in die Abteilung rannten, einen etwas perplexen Chef und zwei Gushoshin, von denen einer sich leicht schuldig fühlte, zurücklassend.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;Ortswechsel;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Stille. Die Geräusche, die ihn noch Sekunden zuvor umgeben hatten, waren verstummt und weder das sanfte Rauschen des Windes, noch das etwas Nerven aufreibende, entfernte Klacken von Fingern, die auf Tastaturen hämmerten drang an seine Ohren. Auch der süße Geruch der in voller Blühte stehenden Sakuras war verblasst und ließ eine gähnende Leere zurück, die für den blonden Mann eine einzige Tortur darstellte. Ihm war, als würde er in völliger Schwerelosigkeit schweben, obwohl sich sein Körper so anfühlte, als bestünde er aus Tonnen schwerem Stahl und seine sonst so große Beweglichkeit war nun Schnee von Gestern.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen, wurde jedoch enttäuscht, als er anstatt des farbenfrohen Bildes, dass er eigentlich hätte sehen müssen, nur eine tiefschwarze Dunkelheit erblickte, sodass er nicht einmal seine eigenen Hände erkennen konnte.

Langsam aber sicher begann Panik in ihm aufzusteigen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sich eigentlich ganz und gar nicht sicher sein konnte, dass er das, was er gerade dachte, nicht in Wirklichkeit laut sprach.

Entsetzt blickte er sich um, was ihm natürlich nichts brachte, außer der Tatsache, dass das Entsetzen nur noch mehr in ihm aufstieg. Er versuchte zu schreien, doch kein Laut entwich seiner zugeschnürten Kehle. Verzweiflung überkam ihn, als er erkannte, dass er an diesem Ort - wo immer das auch sein mochte - seine scharfen Sinne, auf die er immer so stolz gewesen war, nicht würde benutzen können 6. Bin ich tot? Ist das das Jenseits?´ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, während er sich bemühte, seinen sich gegen diese Bedingungen sträubenden Geist zu beruhigen.

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis ihm letzteres endlich gelang und er - zumindest teilweise - seine Fassung wiedererlangt hatte. Gerade wollte er sich mit seinem Schicksal abfinden und das Unabänderliche akzeptieren, als sich die Dunkelheit um ihn herum in ein mattes Grau lichtete und er plötzlich seinen eigenen Körper wieder sehen konnte.

„Was in aller Welt hast du hier zu suchen?!" Der Ausruf, der von hinter ihm zu kommen schien war erfüllt von einer Mischung aus Entsetzten, Angst und Wut, so als könnte sich der Sprecher nicht entscheiden, was er in diesem Augenblick empfinden sollte. Die Worte hallten in Nagares Ohren wieder, dem sehr wohl bewusst war, wer ihn angesprochen hatte, denn diese Stimme würde er vermutlich niemals vergessen. „Hast du mich also endlich gefressen?"

Resigniert drehte er sich zu seinem langjährigen Begleiter um, der ihn aber nur völlig verwirrt anstarrte und seine Frage von vor wenigen Sekunden noch einmal wiederholte, doch dieses Mal sprach er etwas gefasster und es gelang ihm sogar, die Worte auszusprechen, ohne seine persönlichen Gefühle mit einzubringen.

Nun war es an Nagare, aufgrund der Frage seines Gegenübers überrascht zu sein, denn so etwas hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Das bedeutete nämlich, dass auch Yato keine Ahnung hatte, warum er hier war. Aber vielleicht konnte ihm der andere wenigstens mitteilen, wo hier´ nun eigentlich war. Doch Schweigen war die einzige Antwort, die der blonde Mann erhielt. Also entschied er sich, das Gesprächsthema ein wenig zu verändern, indem er auf den Feuergeist zuschritt, bis er direkt vor ihm stand. Yato wollte zurückweichen, doch Nagare kam ihm zuvor und packte ihn bei den Schultern, damit ihm der Andere nicht entkommen konnte.

„Warum hast du mich gerettet?" Obwohl diese Frage in einem sehr ruhigen und völlig sanften Tonfall ausgesprochen wurde, hatte sie eine Eindringlichkeit, die den Angesprochenen zusammenzucken ließ, eine Geste, die das Familienoberhaupt sehr wohl bemerkte. Er lockerte seinen festen Griff ein wenig; schließlich wollte er Yatonokami keine Angst einjagen, wobei ihm dieser Gedanke doch reichlich absurd vorkam. Warum sollte das Schlangenmonster denn bitte Angst vor ihm haben? Doch als er genauer hinsah, merkte er deutlich, dass dem Braunhaarigen diese ganze Situation mehr als nur unangenehm war.

Perspektivenwechsel

/Was mach ich denn jetzt? Er will eine Antwort, aber was soll ich ihm sagen? Die Wahrheit?! Das geht doch nicht! Das würde er nicht verstehen… Aber anlügen will ich ihn auch nicht… Ganz davon abgesehen, dass mir gar keine richtige Ausrede einfällt! …Aber was macht er überhaupt hier? ER hat hier absolut nichts zu suchen. Dieser Ort könnte für ihn lebensgefährlich sein! Ich muss ihn hier so schnell wie möglich wieder rausschmeißen…doch wie? Ich könnte versuchen ihn mitzunehmen, wenn ich mich materialisiere, aber reicht mein Ki dafür? Ich hoffe es… Wobei er mir aber vermutlich auch nicht freiwillig folgen würde, was wiederum bedeutet, dass ich ihn mit Gewalt zwingen muss…OHNE ihn zu verletzten! Oh, Mann… Schlimmer hätte es gar nicht kommen können!\\

Gerade als er dies dachte, fing der Mann, der ihn bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt festgehalten hatte, plötzlich an, heftig zu husten, was zur Folge hatte, dass er Yato losließ. Doch dessen anfängliche Freude hielt nicht lange an, als ihm auffiel, dass Nagare Blut spuckte.

Besorgt kniete sich der Feuergeist vor den Mann, der ihm so viel bedeutete und versuchte diesem, der sich nicht mehr hatte aufrecht halten können und mittlerweile fast am Boden lag, so gut, wie eben möglich zu helfen. Der Blondhaarige atmete schwer und stoßweise, was kein gutes Zeichen war.

„Sag mir……warum……", brachte er zwischen zwei heftigen Anfällen hervor.

/Oh verdammt, ich hab mich geirrt, es kann doch noch schlimmer kommen! Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Ich muss ihm irgendwie helfen, aber wie? Und wie kann er überhaupt Blut hervorhusten, wenn das hier doch gar nicht sein physischer Körper ist? Was bedeutet das? …Er wird doch nicht sterben, oder?! Nein! Das darf jetzt nicht wahr sein! Ich hab ihm doch nichts getan! Es müsste ihm gut gehen! Ich verstehe das nicht…!\\

Tränen waren dem Schlangengeist in die Augen getreten und liefen jetzt haltlos über dessen Wangen. Er hielt den zitternden Mann in seinen Armen und drückte ihn fest an sich, so als könnte er dadurch das Unabänderliche aufhalten. Und auch wenn ihn im Augenblick heftige Schmerzen quälten, so war Nagare diese Tatsache nicht entgangen. Mittlerweile verstand er wirklich überhaupt nichts mehr. Weinte Yato etwa um ihn?! Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, hatte er den Anderen noch nie zuvor in so einem Zustand gesehen. Doch was ihm jetzt am aller wichtigsten war, war komischer Weise zu erfahren, warum sein Peiniger sein Verhalten so plötzlich verändert hatte, und nicht, wie man es eigentlich erwarten würde, einen Weg aus dieser Miesere zu finden.

Ein letztes Mal wiederholte er keuchend und in leisem Flüsterton die fragenden Worte, bevor ihn seine Kraft verließ und er nun endgültig auf dem Feuergeist lag, während sein Körper begann, sich aufzulösen. „NEIN! NAGARE, GEH NICHT! BITTE! ICH FLEHE DICH AN! LASS MICH NICHT ALLEIN!" Der blonde Mann hörte das Schluchzen des Anderen, doch es gab nichts, dass er hätte tun können, um zu verhindern, dass ihm sein Bewusstsein entglitt.

„NICHT, NAGARE! ICH LIEBE DICH…!!" Die Augen des Familienoberhauptes der Kurosaki weiteten sich, als er diese Worte hörte, doch er hatte nicht die Zeit letztere wirklich zu realisieren, bevor er endgültig verschwand und einen völlig verzweifelten und am Boden zerstörten Weinenden zurückließ, der nicht glauben konnte, dass er seinen Liebsten gerade verloren hatte.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;Ortswechsel;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Als sie in der Abteilung ankamen, herrschte dort pures Chaos. Alles lag durcheinander, so als wäre vor kurzem ein Hurrikan durch den Raum gefegt. Doch Tatsumi ließ sich von dem Bild der Zerstörung, das sich ihm bot nicht abschrecken und lief stattdessen auf die Gruppe der Angestellten zu, die sich offensichtlich um eine bestimmte Person versammelt hatten und der Sekretär des Enma-Cho hatte schon so eine Ahnung, wer das sein könnte.

Und diese Ahnung sollte sich nur Sekunden später auch bestätigen, als er einen halbangezognen, auf dem Boden sitzenden Terazuma erblickte, der peinlich berührt wirkte, während ihm seine Partnerin, Kannuki, etliche Fragen an den Kopf warf, unter anderem: „Warum zum Kuckuck hast du dich verwandelt, wenn es hier doch nichts anderes, als Männer gibt??"

Das Wort Männer´ betonend stemmte sie verwirrt ihre Hände in die Hüfte und sah zu, wie sich der Schwarzhaarige langsam wieder erhob. Doch Tatsumi hatte jetzt keine Zeit, um auch noch auf eine Erklärung von selbigem zu warten, und so rief er einfach mit fester Stimme, die nicht zu überhören war, ob vielleicht irgendjemand diesen Mann gesehen hätte, wobei er Nagares Bild in die Höhe hielt.

Während Terazuma so rot wurde, dass man ihn mit einer Tomate hätte verwechseln können, bekam Tatsumi von einem anderen Mitarbeiter die Antwort, dass er gesehen hätte, wie ein Mann, der dem auf dem Foto äußerst ähnlich sah, durch die zerbrochene Fensterscheibe dort hinten gestiegen wäre, als das ganze Durcheinander begonnen hatte, wobei er auf das andere Ende des großen Raumes zeigte.

Sofort und ohne sich weiter um den Mann zu kümmern, der ihm unverständlich hinterher starrte, machte er sich mit Watari im Schlepptau in die ihm gezeigte Richtung auf, während dieser allerdings noch damit beschäftigt war zu versuchen, etwas mehr aus Terazuma herauszuquetschen, der sich mittlerweile komplett in sich selbst zurückgezogen hatte und dabei aussah, wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend. Doch der Braunhaarige vertraute darauf, dass Kannuki sich um ihren im Selbstmitleid versinkenden Partner kümmern würde. Im Augenblick gab es nun einmal Wichtigeres. Jede Sekunde, die sie hier verschwendeten, könnte sich als fatal erweisen.

Vorsichtig, um sich nicht an den scharfen Glassplittern zu verletzen, trat Tatsumi durch das beschädigte Fenster nach draußen, wo ihm auch sofort ein kühler Lufthauch entgegenwehte. Er ging ein paar Schritte nach vorne, nur um dann auch gleich wieder stehen zu bleiben, als ihm die Aussichtslosigkeit ihrer Lage auffiel. Wenn Nagare sich noch im Gebäudetrakt befunden hätte, wäre das eine Sache gewesen, doch jetzt, da er diesen verlassen hatte, waren die Chancen, dass die Todesengel ihn rechtzeitig fanden, so gut wie Null, schließlich könnte er nun Wortwörtlich überall sein.

Ein Aufschrei von Watari riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er stürmte in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Offensichtlich hatte sein Partner sich ein wenig umgesehen, und war um die Ecke des Gebäudes gegangen. Als nun auch der Braunhaarige um diese bog, erstarrte er augenblicklich und sah entsetzt auf den an der Wand lehnenden Mann hinab, der in sich zusammengesackt war und aussah, als würde er schlafen.

Behutsam ließ sich Tatsumi neben Nagare nieder und prüfte dessen Atmung und Puls. Traurig dachte er an Hisoka. Wie würde dieser wohl reagieren, wenn er erfuhr, dass nicht nur seine Mutter, sondern auch noch sein Vater verstorben war? Ob er sie für ihre Fehler in Bezug auf seine Familie hassen würde?

Gerade wollte sich der Sekretär von dem Toten abwenden und die Finger von dessen Hals nehmen, als er einen einzelnen, schwachen Herzschlag spürte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und einem Nagare! Können Sie mich hören?´ auf den Lippen beugte er sich erneut zu jenem hinab. Doch auf diesen einen, schwachen Herzschlag, würde kein weiterer folgen.

Tbc

1 Natürlich meint er damit Neuigkeiten über Tsuzuki und Hisoka. (War mir nicht sicher, ob das deutlich ist…)

2 Der Gang, in dem Nagare im Moment ist, hat ab diesem Punkt keine Abzweigungen mehr, sodass er auch nicht mehr Gefahr läuft, sich zu verlaufen. (Er kann die Tür von seinem jetzigen Standpunkt schon in der Ferne sehen.)

3 Fast, Nagare! Fast!

4 Terazuma hat so eine Art Drehstuhl, die man häufig bei Computern findet.

5 Da das Ki auch gleichzeitig die Lebenskraft ist, ist es natürlich nicht so gut, wenn man keins mehr davon hat, da man dann stirbt.

6 Kennt einer von euch Shaman King? Ihr müsst euch Nagares Situation so vorstellen, wie Yohs, als dieser im Tunnel von Tartarus war. (Daher hab ich ja auch die Idee…XD)

--

Anmk.:

Nagare: Ähm, Katsuya… HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE?! DU KANNST MICH DOCH NICHT EINFACH STERBEN LASSEN!! keuch

Katsuya: Jetzt beruhig dich doch. Ich werde dich in Ehren halten. grins

Aus der Dunkelheit hinter den Beiden blitzen zwei leuchtend gelbe Augen hervor

Yato: GRRRR…!!

Katsuya(erschaudert und rennt hinter Nagare): Schluck H-Hallo Yato… Schönes Wetter, nicht? an Nagares Ärmel zieht und ihn um Hilfe anfleht

Nagare: Fass mich nicht an! Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben! Los Yato! Auf sie!!

Katsuya: Iiihh!!

Yato: Es wird mir eine Ehre sein. Und ein Vergnügen! langsam auf Katsuya zugeht

Watari: Jetzt warte doch mal. Vielleicht ändert sich ja noch alles zu Nagares Vorteil?

Tatsumi: Spinnst du Watari? Die hat uns total zum Affen gemacht! Wenn sie weiter schreibt, werden wir vielleicht noch gefeuert! Also, ich bin auf Yatos Seite…

Katsuya(stinksauer): Glaub mir, Tatsumi, DU wirst gefeuert!!

Tatsumi(zusammenzuckt): W-Was?! Hey, das kannst du doch nicht machen! Lass deine schlechte Laune gefälligst nicht an anderen aus…!

Terazuma: kräftig nickt

Katsuya(zu Terazuma): Hey, DU hast ja wohl gar nichts zu sagen. Zuerst Hisoka und jetzt Nagare! Kopf schüttelt

Terazuma(mit Tränen in den Augen): Das ist alles deine Schuld!! wird von Nagare angesehen; läuft knallrot an und rennt heulend weg

Tatsumi(sich die Brille hochschiebt): Noch ein Opfer ihrer grausamen Taten…

Yato: Soll ich jetzt, oder nicht?

Nagare & Tatsumi: JA!!

Katsuya: NEIN!! Hör mal, ich hab einen Vorschlag: Warum vergeudest du deine kostbare Zeit mit mir, wenn du doch auch bei deinem Liebling sein könntest?

Yato: hält kurz inne und fällt dann über Nagare her

Nagare: Uwaa…! Wenn das hier vorbei ist, wirst du dir wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein, Katsuya!!

Katsuya: Ach komm. Reg dich nicht so künstlich auf; genieß es! devilgrin

Watari(steht etwas abseits und beobachtet das Ganze mit einem dicken Schweißtropfen): Ähm, ja… Nun, dann sag ich´s halt dieses Mal. Bis zum nächsten Kapi!

Katsuya(leicht genervt): Hey, Watari! Das ist mein Text!

Wird fortgesetzt… (Sagt mir doch mal, was ihr davon haltet, oder ob ihr irgendwelche Wünsche habt! Das wäre echt nützlich, ihr müsst ja nicht so viel schreiben. ;) )


	9. Chapter 9,1

Titel: My beloved…? Teil: 9/? Autor: kurikara Fandom: Yami no Matsuei Warnung: … Pairing: Hisoka x Kurikara ; Nagare x Yato Disclaimer: Leider gehören die Charas von YnM immer noch nicht mir und auch die Rechte liegen nach wie vor bei Yoko Matsushita… (Ich will Kurikara!!!) Kommentar: Also, ich weiß, dass dieses Kapi relativ kurz ist, aber ich musste einfach an dieser Stelle aufhören! Da ich aber den wesentlichen Inhalt, den das 9. Kapitel eigentlich beinhalten sollte, noch nicht wirklich rübergebracht habe, habe ich mich dazu entschieden das Kapi in mehrere Teile zu gliedern und diese einzeln zu posten. (Dadurch könnte ich auch evt. Den ersten Lemon schreiben… Naja, mal sehen.) Die einzelnen Teile werden dann natürlich auch schneller kommen, also nicht nur einmal im Monat.^^ Ich hoffe, euch stört dieses System nicht… Wenn doch, schreibt mir einfach. Ich hab nämlich sonst vor, das öfters mal zu machen… Mal wieder ein großes Dankeschön an alle Personen, die mir geholfen haben und natürlich an auch an euch, da ihr das Ganze ja lest. (Und schreibt viele Kommis!!!^^ *Kekse hinstell*) So, genug gelabert. Viel Spaß mit dem (kurzen) ersten Teil!^^ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 9 - 1. Teil: Aufbruch (Traumwelt - Himmelspalast) Schweigen. Die Stille in dem Raum war für einen gewissen blonden Jungen schier unerträglich, zumal es ihm dadurch nur umso schwerer fiel, die vielen Gefühle die seinen Geist zu erdrücken schienen auszublenden und sich auf das Wesentliche zu Konzentrieren, nämlich einen gewissen Drachenkönig, der in der Mitte der riesigen Halle, mit gefesselten Händen kniete, anzustarren. Zwar hielt dieser den Kopf gesenkt, sodass es dem Shinigami nicht vergönnt war, einen Blick auf dessen Gesicht zu erhaschen, doch er hätte kein Emphat sein müssen, um sich vorstellen zu können, wie es dem mächtigen Feuergeist in diesem Augenblick ging. Er erinnerte sich an die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages, die immer noch wie ein Geist durch seine Gedanken spukten und ihn einfach nicht freigeben wollten. In dem Moment, wo Soryu diese endgültigen Worte gesprochen hatte, hatte sein Herz einen Schlag ausgesetzt und die Zeit war für ihn stehen geblieben. Nicht in der Lage, das Gehörte zu realisieren, war er fast schon apathisch vom Dach des gewaltigen Gebäudes gestiegen, und war auch den Rest des Tages nicht mehr ansprechbar gewesen; selbst Tsuzukis klägliches Bemühen hatte er ignoriert. Einzig und allein das Bild Kurikaras wie er halb verloren in der Mitte des Halbkreises stand, den seine Richter gebildet hatten, während er versuchte, sich seine Erschütterung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Das mochte vielleicht bei Soryu funktioniert haben, aber Hisokas Empfinden war wesentlich sensibler als das des Wassergeistes. Einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang, waren Kurikaras innere Barrikaden zerbrochen und ein Schwall heftiger Gefühle hatten Hisoka den Atem genommen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass wenn er dies auch nur für wenig länger hätte aushalten müssen, er ohne Zweifel das Bewusstsein verloren hätte, so intensiv waren die unbändigen Gefühle des Drachenkönigs gewesen. Der blonde Junge war nicht in der Lage zu beschreiben, was er da gespürt hatte; dazu war der Geisteskontakt zu kurz gewesen. Aber er hatte keinerlei Zweifel an der Tatsache, dass den verurteilten Feuergeist sein ihn erwartendes Schicksal doch nicht so kalt ließ, wie er es die Anderen glauben lassen wollte. Doch so sehr er es sich auch wünschte; er konnte dem Drachenkönig nicht helfen. Und selbst wenn er es versucht hätte, wäre er sicherlich nicht sonderlich weit gekommen, zumal ihn sein Partner seid ihrer letzten Begegnung und seinem erneuten plötzlichen Verschwinden, nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ. Und nun stand er hier und verfolgte die Zeremonie, die des Feuergeists Verbannung besiegeln würde. Man hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass auch sein Verhalten noch Folgen haben würde, doch im Augenblick hätten die großen Geister nicht die Zeit, sich um die Bestrafung eines unwichtigen Menschen zu kümmern. Für Hisoka bedeutete dies, dass seine Suche nach einem dienstbaren Geist zwangsweise verschoben wurde und er die Traumwelt in nächster Zukunft nicht würde betreten dürfen. Wie lange dieser Zustand allerdings anhalten sollte, hatte man ihm nicht gesagt. Doch im Augenblick galt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nicht seinem eignen Schicksal, sondern dem, was sich vor ihm abspielte. Es war beschlossen worden, dass Kurikara zusammen mit den beiden Todesengeln Gensoukai verlassen würde, damit Tsuzuki anfangs ein Auge auf ihn werfen konnte. Was jedoch danach mit dem Drachenkönig geschehen würde, schien hier niemanden zu interessieren. In Hisokas Sicht war diese angebliche `Strafe´ einfach nur eine Ausrede von Soryu, um sich seiner Probleme zu entledigen, denn der blonde Junge bezweifelte stark, dass der Wassergeist sich einen Dreck um das Wohlbefinden der Menschen scherte. Wobei er sich eigentlich keine großen Sorgen machte, dass der gestrafte Feuergeist Amok laufen würde. Warum konnte er nicht sagen, doch er spürte, dass von Kurikara keine Gefahr ausging - jedenfalls nicht direkt. Ob das nun an der Tatsache lag, dass der Drachenkönig seine Emotionen nahe zu meisterlich versteckte, wusste er nicht zu sagen. Vermutlich war er sowieso der einzige in diesem Raum, der diese Ansicht vertrat. Im Grunde wunderte er sich ja über sich selbst, schließlich war er ja derjenige gewesen, der Kurikaras Angriff hatte wegstecken müssen. Aber eigentlich war er sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass wenn der Feuergeist ihn hätte töten wollen, ihm dies ohne Probleme gelungen wäre. Außerdem war Hisoka - als er später über die ganze Sache nachgedacht hatte - aufgefallen, dass Kurikara seinen Ausbruch bereut hatte, jedenfalls war es ihm so vorgekommen. Doch ob der Drachenkönig nun ein gutes Herz hatte, oder nicht, interessierte hier sowieso keinen. Die kamen ja nicht mal auf die Idee, dass der Feuergeist ihnen nichts anhaben würde. Das war vermutlich auch der Grund, warum die Umstehenden alle äußerst angespannt und nervös wirkten, als erwarteten sie jeden Moment einen Angriff von dem Verurteilten. Doch dieser folgte stumm dem Ablauf der Zeremonie, als Soryu schließlich mit schnellen Schritten vortrat, nur um erneut die Anklage und das darauf folgende Urteil vorzulesen. Hisoka hatte fast das Gefühl, dass er dies nur tat, um den Feuergeist weiter zu demütigen, doch er behielt seine Meinung für sich, was vermutlich auch ganz gut so war. Dem jungen Shinigami schien es, als würde die Luft in der langen Halle noch dicker werden, als wäre sie elektrisiert, als Soryu seine Ansprache beendete und Kurikara fast schon automatisch vor ihm auf die Knie fiel. Offenbar wusste er genau, was er zu tun hatte. Hisoka erstarrte förmlich, als Soryu ein mit vielen Schnörkeln verziertes Messer aus seinem Gewand hervorholte, dass wohl extra für diese Zeremonie geschmiedet worden war, jedenfalls sah es so aus, denn es war makellos und wirkte sehr edel, als die Schneide das hereinfallende Sonnenlicht einfing und reflektierte. Gebannt verfolgte der Blonde jede Bewegungen des Wassergeistes, als dieser einen Schritt nach vorne trat und dem immer noch knienden Drachenkönig das Band, dass dessen Haare hielt, durchtrennte, wobei er einige Worte murmelte, die Hisoka jedoch nicht verstehen konnte. Nun da es nicht mehr gebändigt wurde, fiel das lange Haar Kurikaras in Wellen herab und schmiegte sich nahezu sanft an dessen Körper, wobei es sich auf Grund der ungünstigen Position seines Besitzers bedauerlicher Weise auch auf dem Boden verteilte. Doch Hisoka blieb keine Zeit um weiter darüber nachzudenken, wie lange der Drachenkönig wohl dafür brauchen würde, seine Frisur wieder in stand zu setzten, denn Soryu packte diesen nun grob an den Haaren und zog diese zu sich hoch, wobei der Kopf des Feuergeistes ruckartig in selbige Richtung gezerrt wurde. Doch dieser gab während der ganzen Prozedur keinen Laut von sich, sondern sah sein Gegenüber nur mit einem nahezu undurchdringlichen Blick an, fast so, als täte dieser ihm in irgendeiner Form leid, wobei Hisoka allerdings auch so etwas wie Verachtung in den Augen des Drachenkönigs zu erkennen glaubte, doch das konnte er diesem nun wirklich nicht verübeln. Auch ihm selbst war der Wassergeist vom ersten Moment an nicht wirklich sympathisch gewesen, doch das könnte natürlich auch an der Tatsache liegen, dass dieser versucht hatte, ihn umzubringen. Während Hisoka in seine Gedanken vertieft gewesen war, hatte Soryu seinem ehemaligen Freund noch ein paar letzte Worte ins Ohr geflüstert. Als der junge Shinigami nun wieder in die Realität zurückkehrte blieb sein Herz einen Augenblick lang stehen, als der Wassergeist ausholte. „Kurikara Ryuo hiermit verbanne ich dich für alle Ewigkeit aus dieser Welt. Niemals wieder wird es dir gestattet sein, diese Dimension zu betreten. Das ist der Wille des Gelben Kaisers!" Der Himmelsdrache des Wassers ließ die erhobene Hand mit dem Messer darin auf den am Boden knienden niederfahren und durchtrennte diesem damit seine Haare. Das, was er noch in der Hand hielt warf er einfach achtlos zur Seite und trat einen Schritt in selbige, sodass Kurikara nun freie Aussicht auf das Portal zur Menschenwelt hatte. Mit einem leichten Fußtritt gab er jenem zu verstehen, dass er nun gehen sollte. Dieser jedoch schien es nicht sonderlich eilig zu haben. Langsam erhob er sich, wobei ihm seine verbliebenen Haare in wirren Strähnen über die Schultern fielen [1]. Einen kurzen Moment wandte er sich um und bedachte den Wassergeist mit einem Blick der nun vor Verachtung sprühte, wobei den Anwesenden ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Sie waren sich anscheinend sicher, dass der Drachenkönig nun ausrasten würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen stieg dieser die schmale Stufen empor und kam erst direkt vor dem künstlichen Wurmloch wieder zum stehen. Erst als auch Tsuzuki sich in Bewegung setzte, realisierte Hisoka, dass es nun an der Zeit war und gesellte sich zu seinem Partner, der sich mit dem größtmöglichen Abstand zu dem Verbannten aufgestellt hatte. Dessen Gesicht hatte nun wieder einen undeutbaren Ausdruck angenommen, doch Hisoka kam es so vor, als wirkte der große, stolze Drachenkönig auf einmal müde und geschlagen. Traurig wandte er seinen Blick wieder ab. Soryu gab sein Einverständnis [2] und das Portal glimmte einmal kurz auf. Ein letztes Mal holte der junge Shinigami tief Luft, bevor er zeitgleich mit Kurikara das östliche Tor durchschritt. Auch Tsuzuki wollte nun einen Schritt in die undurchsichtige Leere machen, nachdem er sich mit einem letzten kurzen Blick zu seinen dienstbaren Geistern von selbigen verabschiedet hatte, doch plötzlich fuhr ein Blitz durch die Maschine, die das Portal stabilisierte und letzteres begann sich zu verzerren, wobei der Schwarzhaarige, der auf diesen Stromschlag nicht vorbereitet gewesen war, quer durch die lange Halle flog, schließlich an deren Wand abprallte und dort mit einem schmerzlichen Keuchen auf den Boden sackte. Entsetzte Stille lag in dem Raum und Soryu starrte fassungslos abwechselnd auf seinen ohnmächtigen Herrn und das Wurmloch, dessen momentanes Aussehen nichts Gutes verhieß. Die Anzahl der Blitze hatte zugenommen und die Geister traten unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, als sich auch die Farbe des Tors zu verändern begann. So schnell er konnte, versuchte der Wassergeist das Portal zu schließen; zunächst ohne Erfolg. „Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu! Helft mir!" Sofort gesellten sich die eben genannten zu ihm und beteiligten sich an seinen Bemühungen, die kommende Katastrophe zu verhindern. Langsam schien sich der künstliche Riss in den Dimensionen zusammenzuziehen, als auf einmal die Maschine explodierte und die Wächter der vier Himmelsrichtungen, von einer heftigen Druckwelle gepackt, in eben diese geschleudert wurden. Gerade noch rechtzeitig gelang es Soryu einen Schild aus Wasser um sich herum zu errichten, bevor er auch schon auf den Boden prallte. Hustend erhob er sich und Blickte auf ein einziges Trümmerfeld. //Wenigstens ist es uns im letzten Augenblick noch gelungen, das Portal zu schließen. Ein unkontrolliertes Wurmloch inmitten des Himmelspalastes…\\ Er schüttelte den Kopf. DAS konnte er jetzt nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen! Er musste sich jetzt um die anderen und natürlich auch Tsuzuki kümmern. //Hoffentlich geht es ihm gut… Aber was ist mit seinem Partner? Ob er und Kurikara es auf die andere Seite geschafft haben, bevor der Kontakt unterbrochen wurde?\\ Seufzend machte sich der mächtige Wassergeist daran, die Felsbrocken mithilfe seiner Kräfte zu beseitigen, während um ihn herum langsam auch die anderen Generäle aus Staubwolken hervortraten und ihn fragend ansahen. So etwas, wie gerade eben war bisher in der Traumwelt noch nie vorgefallen und es hielt letzteren Bewohnern nur allzu deutlich vor Augen, wie schlecht es um ihre Heimat stand. Vorsichtig nahm der Himmelsdrache des Wassers seinen verletzten Herrn auf die Arme und trug ihn sanft in Richtung seiner Gemächer, wo er sich um ihn kümmern würde, bevor er sich daran machte herauszufinden, warum gerade die halbe Zentralhalle des Palastes in die Luft geflogen war. Und dann musste er auch noch klären, was nun mit Tsuzukis jungem Partner und Kurikara geschehen war. Er hoffte nur, dass sie nicht zwischen den Dimensionen gefangen waren, denn so hilfreich es auch wäre, sich nicht mehr um den Feuergeist kümmern zu müssen, so wäre es doch auch schade um den Jungen. Und außerdem würde ihm sein Partner dann ewig in den Ohren liegen… Ein lauter Seufzer halle durch die langen Gänge und brachte einige Bedienstete, die aufgrund des gewaltigen Lärms herbeigeeilt waren, dazu sich fragend umzublicken. Tbc [1] = Die Haare sind etwas länger, als in den HTY Kapiteln und müssen auch noch gerade geschnitten werden. (Darauf hat Soryu nun mal nicht geachtet…) [2] = Da Soryu der Wächter des Ostens und somit auch des östlichen Tores ist, muss er sein Einverständnis geben, damit das Portal begehbar wird. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Anmk.: Kurikara: Hey, Soryu! WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN, MIR EINFACH SO MEINE SCHÖNEN HAARE ABZUSCHNEIDEN?! Soryu: Jetzt hab dich doch nicht so. Das gehört nun mal zur Zeremonie. *in sich hinein nuschelt* Außerdem geschieht es dir recht… Kurikara(wollte sich gerade kopfschüttelnd abwenden): .ÖRT! Soryu: *zusammenfahr* Äh… Ähm… Naja, es ist doch nicht meine Schuld, dass die mir Wörter in den Mund setzt! Katsuya: Hey! Schieb deine Fehler nicht auf andere. Für deine Sätze bist du ganz allein verantwortlich! Kurikara: Also Soryu. Was wolltest du mir sagen…? Soryu: Iiich? *schwitz* Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dir was sagen wollte? *schwitz* Kurikara: Eins… Soryu: Sag mal, musst du nicht in die Menschenwelt? Kurikara: Z.w.e.i.… Soryu: Also dann. Ich hab noch was zu erledigen… Kurikara: DREiieeek!!! *ist komplett durchnässt* Katsuya: *Kopf schüttelt* Kurikara: S.O.R.Y.U!!! *mit rot glühenden Augen nach Soryu ausschau hält* Katsuya: …Ich weiß, dass manche von euch Soryu mögen, aber irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass ich euch versprechen kann, dass er das hier überlebt… Trotzdem. Bis zum nächsten Mal!^^ Wird fortgesetzt… (Irgendwie macht es Spaß, das hier zu schreiben.) 


	10. Chapter 9,2

Titel: My beloved...? Teil: 9/? - 2/(4?) Autor: kurikara Fandom: Yami no Matsuei Warnung: angst, gewalt und ein bisschen dark... (Aber auch schöne Momente mit Kurikara.^^) Pairing: Hisoka x Kurikara ; Nagare x Yato Disclaimer: Wie immer gehört Yoko Matsushita alles, außer natürlich meiner Idee und meinen Charakteren. Kommentar: Okay, erstmal: Es tut mir unendlich leid, dass es soooo lange gedauert hat. Bitte verzeiht.}:( Ich hoffe es gibt noch Leute, die das hier lesen... Ich gelobe mich zu bessern. Es wäre schön, wenn euch dieser Teil trotzdem gefällt und ihr einen kleinen Kommentar hinterlassen würdet.^^ Viel Spaß beim lesen.^^ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 9 - 2. Teil: Unerfreuliches Zusammentreffen (Irgendwo in Japan...) Langsam kam der Junge wieder zu Bewusstsein. Noch ließ er seine Augen geschlossen; die Wärme war einfach zu angenehm, als dass er sie so einfach aufgegeben hätte. Stattdessen krallte er seine Finger nur noch heftiger in den feinen Stoff, der in seinen Händen lag. Ein leises Stöhnen kam von der Person, an die er sich klammerte, doch auch das veranlasste Hisoka nicht dazu, endgültig wach zu werden. Er wollte im Moment nichts mehr als hier zu liegen und sich an den warmen, weichen Körper neben sich zu schmiegen. Doch dieser machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung, als er langsam damit begann sich aufzurichten, wobei er die Hände des blonden Shinigamis einfach abschüttelte. Hisoka entschied, dass es nun doch an der Zeit war, seine Umgebung genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen und so öffnete er vorsichtig die Augen, um nicht von dem grellen Sonnenlicht geblendet zu werden, nur um in einen strahlenden Rubin zu blicken, der ihn neugierig zu mustern schien. Erst jetzt wurde dem blonden Jungen bewusst, dass Kurikara die Person gewesen war, die neben ihm gelegen hatte. Seine Gesichtsfarbe änderte sich schlagartig und er blickte verlegen zur Seite, bemüht, einen weiteren Blickkontakt mit dem Drachenkönig zu vermeiden. Eine für Hisoka nahezu unerträgliche Stille trat ein und es schien, als hätte der Feuergeist auch nicht vor, den Shinigami von seinem Leid zu erlösen. Im Gegenteil. Er kam sogar noch näher, sodass Hisoka meinte, seinen heißen Atem an seiner Halsbeuge spüren zu können. Es kostete in eine beträchtliche Menge an Überwindung, um nicht einfach ruckartig zurück zu weichen, doch diesen Triumph wollte er dem Shikigami nicht gönnen. Stattdessen versuchte er, einigermaßen ruhig zu bleiben und drehte sich wieder zu diesem um, wobei er allerdings auf Grund seiner inneren Anspannung wohl doch etwas zu plötzlich gehandelt hatte. Mit einem lauten Knall krachten ihre Köpfe aneinander. Langsam erhob sich der Drachenkönig, während er sich abwesend die schmerzende Stelle rieb, und blickte mit einer gehobenen Braue auf den immer noch am Boden liegenden hinab. Auch dieser richtete sich nun mit einem leichten Seufzer auf und blickte sich um. "Wo sind wir? Und was ist eigentlich passiert?" Fragend blickte er den Feuergeist an und wartete auf eine Antwort, die er aber wohl vorerst nicht bekommen würde, da dessen Gesichtsausdruck, der bis dahin ein leichtes Schmunzeln dargestellt hatte, bei Hisokas Worten schlagartig ernst geworden war. Eine Weile lang starrte Kurikara den blonden Jungen einfach nur wortlos an. Dann, urplötzlich, drehte er sich um und begann in eine wie Hisoka schien blind gewählte Richtung zu marschieren, während sein Blick in die Ferne schweifte und an dem sich von der untergehenden Sonne rötlich färbenden Himmel hängen blieb. Aus irgendeinem Grund heraus entschied sich Hisoka dem Drachenkönig zu folgen; vielleicht, weil er einfach nicht allein sein wollte, in dieser unbekannten Umgebung. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er ja immer noch nicht wusste, was denn eigentlich genau passiert war, doch er nahm an, dass Kurikara am ehesten dazu in der Lage wäre, ihm seine jetzige Situation zu erklären. Und so machte er sich auf, dem Feuergeist durch das dichte Gestrüpp zu folgen, versucht, sich durch die vielen herausragenden Äste nicht allzu viele Kratzer einzufangen. ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;Zeitsprung;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Sie waren nun schon eine Weile unterwegs und langsam aber sicher wurde es immer dunkler. Der Mond war hinter den Wolken hervorgetreten und Hisoka war unendlich dankbar, für jedes Quäntchen Licht, dass ihm dabei half, den Drachenkönig nicht zu verlieren. Dieser hatte sich nämlich trotz der vielen Hindernisse dazu entschieden, ein etwas zügigeres Tempo vorzulegen. Die Umgebung, durch die sie liefen, hatte sich verändert und ein modriger Geruch stieg Hisoka in die Nase, ganz so, als wäre ein großer Sumpf in unmittelbarer Nähe. Aus irgendeinem Grund verspürte der Blondhaarige eine unangenehme Unruhe in sich aufkeimen und er fragte sich, was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte. In seine Gedanken versunken merkte er nicht, dass Kurikara stehen geblieben war und wäre so fast mit ihm zusammengestoßen. Erschrocken taumelte er ein paar Schritte zurück, um sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden und sah den vor ihm Stehenden fragend an. Der schien jedoch keine Notiz von ihm zu nehmen und starrte nur gebannt geradeaus. Nun merkte auch Hisoka, dass es vor ihnen heller zu werden schien. Vorsichtig schob er die letzten Äste weg, die noch seinen Weg versperrten und trat hinaus auf ein großes Feld, in dem es von Glühwürmchen nur so wimmelte. "Dass es hier so einen Ort gibt..." Auch der Feuergeist war nun aus dem Wald herausgetreten und stand vor sich hin murmelnd inmitten eines leuchtenden Schwarms der glühenden Insekten. Hisoka konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er dem großen Drachenkönig zusah, wie dieser mit den kleinen, um ihn herum schwirrenden Wesen spielte, so als wäre er noch ein Kind. "Wir sollten weitergehen. Ich glaube da hinten ist ein Dorf. Bald wissen wir, wo wir sind..." Überrascht über diesen jähen Stimmungswandel des Feuergeistes blickte Hisoka diesem etwas perplex hinterher und beeilt sich, wieder mit ihm aufzuholen, als er sich endlich gefangen hatte. An diese Unberechenbarkeit, die Kurikara umgab, musste er sich erst noch gewöhnen. Sie überquerten das Feld und Hisoka entdeckte das erste Haus. Mit jedem seiner Schritte wuchs seine innere Unruhe und ihm wurde bewusst, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Ob das nun an ihm oder diesem Ort lag, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Langsam aber sicher kamen sie in eine etwas belebtere Gegend. Für ein Dorf inmitten einer offensichtlich ländlicheren Gegend, lebten hier doch relativ viele Menschen. Es gab sogar einige Bars, wobei Hisoka allerdings nicht sehr viele Jugendliche entdecken konnte. Durch seine Grübelei hatte er nicht gemerkt, dass Kurikara weiter gelaufen war. Suchend sah er sich um, konnte den Drachenkönig jedoch nirgends ausmachen. Leichte Panik stieg in ihm auf und er achtete nicht mehr darauf, wo er eigentlich hinlief. Schon bald hatte er jegliche Orientierung verloren. Dann lag er auf dem Boden. Wie er dahin gekommen war, wusste er im ersten Augenblick nicht, bis ihn eine heißere Stimme von oben herab angrölte. "Hey! Kannste net aufpassn, Bengel? Weißte net wer ich bin? Hah! Du has´ Nerven! Denkst wohl, du könnst dir alles erlaubn? Aber wart´ nur. Dir zeig ich´s schon!" Mit diesen Worten wurde Hisoka am Kragen gepackt und ruckartig in die Höhe gezogen. Ihm wurde klar, dass er wohl mit jemanden zusammengestoßen war und dieser Jemand schien zu allem Übel auch noch ziemlich betrunken zu sein. Er versuchte sich aus dem Griff des größeren Mannes zu winden, doch dieser gab nicht nach, sondern zog den Shinigami nur noch mehr in die Höhe, sodass dessen Füße knapp über dem Boden baumelten und ihm das Atmen schwer fiel. "Hah! Der Bengel is´ hübsch. Krieg bestimmt was für den... Was meinste? Du wills mir doch sichr behilflich sein, odr? Hey! Ich hab dich was gefragt! Willst dich wohl mit mir anlegn, was? Aber nich mit mir! Ich schlag dich, biste nich mehr bewegen kannst!" Heftig schüttelte er den jungen Shinigami hin und her. Doch dieser hörte dem Betrunkenen gar nicht mehr zu. Stattdessen versuchte er sich mit Leibeskräften zu befreien. Ihm war schlecht, sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Die Wut des anderen hatte ihn wie ein großer Faustschlag getroffen und er wusste, dass er das nicht mehr lange würde durchstehen können, ohne das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Doch was würde der andere mit ihm machen, wenn dieser Fall tatsächlich eintreten würde? Daran wollte Hisoka gar nicht denken. Doch alles um sich treten und beißen half nichts. Der erste Schlag traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht und sein Kopf schnellte zurück. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen und er hörte wie auf Kommando auf, sich zu wehren. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre sein Kiefer zumindest angebrochen und seine Wange begann auch schon anzuschwellen. Seine Augen sprühten vor Hass, als er wieder zu dem, der ihn festhielt, aufblickte, doch es gelang ihm auch nicht, seine Angst gänzlich zu verbergen. Lachend schüttelte ihn der Betrunkene und begann mit seinen Kumpanen zu witzeln, während eine neue Welle an negativen Gefühlen durch Hisoka rauschte. Dann, plötzlich, verstummte das gellende Lachen des Mannes und zu den negativen Gefühlen trat eine abgrundtiefe Verachtung, die dem jungen Shinigami das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. "Duuuuh.... Du bis´...." Die Augen des Größeren verengten sich und der Mann sah für einen Moment leicht überrascht aus. Dann verwandelte sich sein Gesicht in einen Ausdruck puren Ekels und er hielt Hisoka absichtlich so weit von sich weg, wie nur möglich. Seine Stimme klang verbittert und war voller Abscheu, als er wieder begann zu sprechen, wobei es ihm in seiner Wut sogar gelang, die einzelnen Worte korrekt auszusprechen. "DU!... DU UND DEIN VERDAMMTER VATER! DU BIST GENAU WIE ER! MISRATENER BENGEL!IHR WOLLT MIR ALLES WEGNEHMEN! MICH VOLLSTÄNDIG AUSSCHLIEßEN! ABER NICHT MIT MIR! ER WIRD SCHON SEHEN, WAS ER DAVON HAT! HAT ER ETWA GEGLAUBT, ER KÖNNTE DICH VOR MIR VERSTECKEN?! LÄCHERLICH! ICH WERDE DAFÜR SORGEN, DASS ER DEN TAG BEREUT, AN DEM ER MICH HINTERGANGEN HAT!" Hisoka war, als würde er in ein tiefes Loch fallen. Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit kamen ihm in den Sinn. Er sah seinen Vater an sich vorbeigehen, sah sich, wie er von seiner Mutter angeschrien wurde. Die Gefühle, die er damals gehabt hatte, die auch heute noch schwer auf ihm lasteten und die er verzweifelt zu vergessen gesucht hatte, keimten aufs Neue in ihm auf und er fühlte sich plötzlich wieder so hilflos, als wäre er immer noch das kleine Kind, dass ängstlich in dem dunklen Keller geweint hatte. Seine Augen verloren ihren Glanz, Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht und es schien, als hätte er sich vollkommen in der Vergangenheit verloren. Er erkannte nun, woher sein Unwohlsein rührte, erkannte die Gegend und das Dorf. Selbst der Betrunkene kam ihm bekannt vor. Er hatte ihn ab und zu gesehen, wie er vor dem Haus gestanden und Einlass verlangt hatte, doch sein Vater hatte ihm strengstens verboten, sein Zimmer zu verlassen, solange dieser Mann zugegen war. Es war einige der wenigen Male gewesen, wo sein Vater direkt mir ihm gesprochen hatte. "I...wa...o..." Das Flüstern, dass aus Hisokas erstarrter Kehle erklang, war so leise wie der Wind, der sanft die Blätter der Bäume wiegte, um dann langsam in ein Rauschen überzugehen, dass in den Ohren widerhallte. "DU BIST WAHRHAFTIG SEIN SOHN! HAH! ABER ER SCHÄMT SICH FÜR DICH! WARUM SONST SOLLTE ER DICH VOR DER AUßENWELT VERSTECKEN? DU MONSTER!!!" Bei diesen Worten zogen sich die Pupillen des blonden Jungen so eng zusammen, dass sie fast schon nicht mehr zu erkennen waren. Sein Atem, der bis dahin sehr heftig gewesen war, stockte und er sah aus, als wäre ihm für einen Augenblick das Herz stehen geblieben. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen, als der Bruder von Hisokas Vater zum zweiten Mal seine Hand hob, in der nun ein Messer lag, um sich nun endgültig dem Sohn seines Widersachers zu entledigen. Wie in Zeitlupe näherte sich die scharfe Klinge dessen Kehle. Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Von einem kräftigen Schlag getroffen, sackte Iwao in sich zusammen, während Hisoka von einem Mann mit kurzen, blonden Haaren und grünen Augen in die nächstgelegene Gasse gezogen wurde. Immer noch völlig teilnahmslos starrte er seinen unbekannten Retter apathisch an und ließ sich von diesem führen, derweil die wütenden Rufe von des Niedergeschlagenen Freunde hinter ihnen erklangen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken folgte er dem Mann und fand sich plötzlich auf einer offenen Straße wieder. Das Geschehene endlich realisierend taumelte er noch ein paar Schritte, bis Kurikara in sein Blickfeld trat. Dem ungeheuren Druck der auf ihm lastete nachgebend, warf er sich in dessen Arme und fing an zu schluchzen, ließ seinen Sorgen freien Lauf und klammerte sich an einen mehr als überraschten Drachenkönig, der mit großen Augen auf den vor ihm knienden Jungen blickte. Völlig überrumpelt stand er nun hier, inmitten einer belebten Straße und wusste nicht wirklich, was er jetzt tun sollte. Die Intensität von Hisokas Ausbruch machte ihn sprachlos und er fragte sich ernsthaft, was den Jungen nur so durcheinander gebracht haben konnte. Doch egal was es gewesen war, im Augenblick musste er sich um Hisoka kümmern und ihn vor allem vor den Blicken der Neugierigen schützen, die sich langsam um sie scharten. Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Shinigami und wollte diesem gerade beruhigend zusprechen, als auch schon die ersten Rufe erklangen. Und so, wie Kurikara diese deutete, waren sie Hisoka nicht wirklich freundlich gesonnen. Das verstärkte Zittern des Jungen bestätigte ihn auch gleich in seiner Meinung. Er wollte sich schon umdrehen, um sich um diese Männer zu kümmern, die wütend auf sie zugerannt kamen, als Hisoka ihn zurückhielt. Fragend blickte der Drachenkönig den Blondhaarigen an. Normalerweise hätte er nicht so einfach nachgegeben, doch in den Augen des jungen Shinigami lag etwas Flehendes. Etwas, dass ihn innehalten ließ. Zögernd blickte er zwischen den immer näher Kommenden und dem Bittenden hin und her. Schließlich entschied er sich, dem Jungen für dieses Mal seinen Willen zu lassen. Er nahm ihn bei der Hand und wollt ihn hochziehen, um ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen, doch Hisokas Beine versagten ihm den Dienst und knickten augenblicklich ein. Mit einem Blick, als könne er nicht glauben, dass er das gerade wirklich tat, beugte sich Kurikara zu dem Blonden hinab und nahm ihn auf seine Arme. Diesem allerdings schien das zu missfallen, jedenfalls wehrte er sich heftig und versuchte den Drachenkönig dazu zu bringen, ihn wieder runter zu lassen. Sein Gesicht hatte sich Rot verfärbt und die ganze Situation schien ihm nun so peinlich zu sein, dass sogar seine Tränen versiegten. "HALT ENDLICH STILL, VERDAMMT!!!" In der Stimme des Feuergeistes schwang Macht mit und Hisoka hörte augenblicklich damit auf, ihn zu schlagen und zu treten. Stattdessen umfasste er mit seinen Armen nun Kurikaras Nacken, um einen besseren Halt zu bekommen. [1] Gerade als der erste der Betrunkenen auf sie einschlagen wollte, machte der Schwarzhaarige einen Satz nach vorne und sprang auf das nächstgelegene Dach. Sein Ziel war ein Platz, an dem sie ihre Ruhe haben würden, sodass sich zum einen der Junge vollends beruhigen würde und zum anderen wollte er natürlich auch wissen, was eigentlich passiert war. Er durchquerte einen weiteren Wald und blieb schließlich auf einer stillen Lichtung stehen, um seine Last in das weiche Gras zu legen. Diese blieb auch dort liegen und schloss ihre Augen, während sich der Drachenkönig neben ihr niederließ. Mit einem Seufzen fragte er den Jungen, was vorgefallen sei. Hisoka setzte sich nun ebenfalls hin und starrte sein Gegenüber wortlos an. Dann ging sein Blick zu Boden und erneut kullerten ihm Tränen übers Gesicht. Ebenso wortlos beugte sich Kurikara nach vorne und zog den Jungen näher zu sich. Vielleicht war es im Moment besser, das Thema nicht wieder anzusprechen und Hisoka somit etwas Zeit zu geben, das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Es dauerte lange, bis sich dieser wieder beruhigt hatte und soweit war, den Feuergeist los zu lassen, um endlich ohne fremde Hilfe aufzustehen. Der Versuch, die Spuren der Tränen mit den Händen loszuwerden scheiterte und es war mehr als eindeutig, dass der Shinigami geweint hatte. Er setzte sich in Bewegung, blieb jedoch nach ein paar Schritten wieder stehen. "Komm mit." "Wohin?" "Zu mir." Eine Weile lang beobachtete Kurikara den Jungen, bis er hinter den Bäumen verschwand. Dann erhob er sich ebenfalls, um den Jungen nicht zu verlieren, denn dieser war im Augenblick sein einziger Bezugspunkt. //Und außerdem gibt es hier sowieso keinen anderen Ort, an dem ich willkommen wäre.\\ Tbc [1] = Stellt euch das mal vor! Ich wünschte, es gäbe so ein Bild... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Anmk.: Kurikara: Also echt! Kann mir mal jemand verraten, wieso ich da weggelaufen bin?! Ich hätte die fertig gemacht! Hisoka: Weil du ein gutherziger, netter Kerl bist, der anderen Wünsche vor seine eigenen stellt. Und außerdem magst du mich! Kurikara: Bin ich ni... Mooomentmal! Wer hat das gesagt?!! Hisoka(verwirrt): Na die da *auf Katsuya zeigt*. Mal ganz davon abgesehen: *leicht verletzt* Wäre das denn so schlimm? Kurikara(mit grooßen Augen): W-Wie? N-Naja, a-also... *leicht überfordert ist* Katsuya: Hah! Der Drachenkönig stottert! Hat man so was schon erlebt?! Kurikara: *Katsuya in Flammen aufgehen lässt* Nun, es wäre nicht soooo schlimm... *verlegen ist* Hisoka(freudig strahlend Kurikara an sich drückend): Weißt du was? Ich hab dich lieb! *Herzchen* Katsuya(ist zäher als Kurikara geglaubt hätte): Und dann sagt er, dass ihn Tsuzukis Verhalten nervt... *Kopf schüttel* Bis zum nächsten Mal.^^ Tbc 


	11. Chapter 9,3

Titel: My beloved...?

Teil: 9/? - 3/3

Autor: kurikara

Fandom: Yami no Matsuei

Warnung: Dieses Mal eigentlich nichts.^^

Pairing: Hisoka x Kurikara ; Nagare x Yato

Disclaimer: Ihr kennt das ja schon: Alles, was nicht mir ist, gehört Yoko Matsushita...

Kommentar: ...Okay, erschlagt mich! Ich weiß, dass ich viiiieel zu spät dran bin... Bitte entschuldigt. Für die, die das hier noch lesen, gilt folgendes: Ich werde die FF auf keinen Fall abbrechen!!! (Bitte habt Geduld! Es tut mir wirklich leid!)

Ich hatte eigentlich vor das 9. Kapitel in vier Teile zu gliedern und den vierten zum Lemon zu machen, aber irgendwie ist die Handlung doch noch nicht so weit fortgeschritten, wie ich es eigentlich geplant hatte... Nun, vielleicht im 10 Kapitel... (Ich versuch auch, mich zu beeilen!)

Ich widme das gesamte 9. Kapitel meiner Oma, die leider kurz vor Weihnachten gestorben ist, und die viel für mich getan hat.

So, und jetzt hab ich genug gequatscht! Viel Spaß mit dem 3. Teil!^^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 - 3. Teil: (Un)angenehme Überraschungen (Tokio - Hisokas Wohnung)

Er seufzte in sich hinein. Dieses Gefühl war einfach herrlich! Ihm war, als würde er auf Wolken schweben und eine angenehme Wärme umgab ihn. Es war definitiv schon viel zu lange her, seit er das letzte Mal in seinem eigenen Bett geschlafen hatte, dass er über die Bequemlichkeiten richtig überrascht gewesen war. Nach all dem Geschehenen hatte sich eine innere Anspannung bei ihm aufgebaut, die jetzt zwar nicht ganz verschwunden, aber durch die angenehme Nacht beträchtlich gemildert worden war.

Ein erneutes Seufzen entfuhr ihm; dieses Mal jedoch nicht vor Erleichterung. Irgendetwas schien ihm seine wohlverdiente Ruhe nicht gönnen zu wollen und rüttelte an seiner Schulter, rief seinen Namen. Doch er wollte jetzt nicht aufstehen. Jetzt noch nicht. Egal was es war, Hisoka entschied, dass es warten konnte, bzw. warten musste, weil er im Augenblick beim besten Willen nicht aufstehen würde.

Mit einem leisen Murren verzog er das Gesicht, drehte sich - die Augen weiterhin geschlossen haltend - auf die andere Seite, kuschelte sich enger in die weichen Kissen und zog die samtene Decke über seinen Kopf. Sofort umfing ihn eine angenehme Dunkelheit, die davor nicht gewährleistet gewesen war, weil irgendein Vollidiot die Vorhänge geöffnet hatte und nun das gleißende Sonnenlicht ins Zimmer fiel. Obwohl Hisoka natürlich auch zugeben musste, dass die Sonne ihn nicht wirklich störte, sondern im Gegenteil eher zu seinem Wohlbefinden beitrug. Er liebte diese wohltuende Wärme einfach über alles!

Wer immer ihn hatte wecken wollen musste wohl in der Zwischenzeit aufgegeben haben, denn das störende Gerüttel blieb aus und Hisoka konnte sich nun wieder voll und ganz darauf konzentrieren, erneut in seiner Traumwelt zu versinken. Sich im Halbschlaf befindend schweiften seine Gedanken umher und befassten sich mit den kürzlichen Ereignissen.

Er erinnerte sich, wie er mit dem Drachenkönig durch Tokio gegangen war und sie schließlich seine Wohnung erreicht hatten. Kurikara hatte auf dem ganzen Weg kein einziges Wort von sich gegeben, hatte lediglich die vielen Wolkenkratzer, Autos und Menschen mit einem - wie Hisoka fand - sorgenvollen Blick bedacht und augenscheinlich hatte er sich nicht besonders wohl gefühlt. Jedenfalls vermutete der junge Shinigami dies, denn nach wie vor war es ihm trotz seiner empathischen Fähigkeiten nicht vergönnt, in die Gefühlswelt des Drachenkönigs einzudringen.

Nachdem sie dann endlich in die angenehme Ruhe eingetreten waren, die Hisokas Heim darstellte, war diese auch sofort wieder gestört worden. Das schrille Klingeln des Telefons hatte auch den Feuergeist aufschrecken lassen, der aufs Neue in seine Gedanken versunken gewesen war.

Verstört hatte er auf den jungen Shinigami geblickt und war dann ins Wohnzimmer geschritten, wo er es sich erst einmal auf der Couch bequem gemacht hatte. Hisoka war das nur Recht gewesen. Er hatte sich schon die ganze Zeit den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie er Kurikara helfen könnte, sich an die ungewohnten Umstände zu gewöhnen und war schließlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es am Besten wäre, den Drachenkönig eine Weile sich selbst zu überlassen.

Seufzend hatte er den Hörer abgenommen. Konoe, der am anderen Ende der Leitung gewesen war, hatte wissen wollen, ob er in Ordnung war, und was eigentlich passiert war. Die beiden hatten lange geredet, aber Hisoka konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr an die genauen Inhalte des Gesprächs erinnern. Er wusste nur noch, dass sie am Ende irgendetwas vereinbart hatten. Aber das war jetzt völlig unwichtig!

Langsam schaltete sich sein Kopf aus und er fiel immer tiefer in einen friedlichen Schlaf. Das erneute Rufen seines Namens hörte er schon nicht mehr, und auch das Rütteln an seiner Schulter fühlte sich eher an, wie das Schaukeln der Wellen, die ihn sanft hin und her wiegten. Das Rauschen des Meeres drang an seine Ohren und es gab nichts, was diese Idylle hätte zerstören können...

"AAAAAAAHHHH...!!!"

Dieser Schrei war vermutlich noch viele Straßen weiter zu hören gewesen. Hisoka saß aufrecht in seinem Bett, zitterte und hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen, als könne er es nicht glauben. Er war pitschnass; seine Kleidung klebte an seinem Körper und von seinen Haaren fielen kleine, eiskalte Wassertropfen in sein Gesicht. Ihm war, als würde sein Herz gleich aus seiner Brust springen und vorsichtig dreht er seinen Kopf zu der Quelle des Übels hin.

Dort, am Bettrand, stand Kurikara, einen riesigen - nun leeren - Eimer haltend und grinste ihn an. Hisoka starrte ihn fassungslos aus vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an. Sein Mund klappte auf und zu und er war unfähig, auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben.

Ein `Na, bist du jetzt wach?´ seitens des Drachenkönigs brachte ihn wieder zu Sinnen und er schaffte es schließlich, ein verwirrtes `Was...?´ aus seiner Kehle hervorzubringen.

Mit weiterhin nach oben gezogenen Mundwinkeln brachte der Feuergeist den Eimer zurück ins Badezimmer, während Hisoka versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen und aus der Wasserlache, die einst sein Bett gewesen war, zu steigen.

Mit einem letzten Seufzen blickte er sehnsüchtig auf die nun durchnässten Kissen. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er noch immer in seinem triefenden Schlafanzug dastand und er drehte sich langsam um, um im Badezimmer erst einmal eine lange, heiße Dusche zu nehmen. Und er nahm sich vor, während dieser Tätigkeit darüber nachzudenken, mit welchen Grausamkeiten er sich an seinem Peiniger rächen könnte.

`Sag mal, müsstest du nicht längst bei deinem Chef sein?´ Ein langes Schweigen folgte auf Kurikaras Frage, denn der Drachenkönig hatte den jungen Shinigami nun völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Perplex starrte er den Feuergeist an und hatte beim besten Willen keine Ahnung, was dieser meinte.

`Ich dachte, du solltest dich um sieben mit deinem Abteilungsleiter treffen?´ Mit der Annahme, dass er genug gesagt hatte, wollte sich der Drachenkönig gerade abwenden, als er plötzlich zur Seite springen musste, weil Hisoka hektisch an ihm vorbei stürzte.

Lachend und den Kopf schüttelnd begab er sich schließlich ins Wohnzimmer. Er wusste, dass das heutige Gespräch zwischen dem blonden Shinigami und seinem Chef ausschlaggebend für seine weitere Zukunft sein würde. Mit gemischten Gefühlen lehnte er sich gegen die Eingangstür, um auf seinen Begleiter zu warten. Das Einzige, was ihm blieb, war zu hoffen.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;Ortswechsel;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Unruhig verlagerte er sein Gewicht. Schon den ganzen Morgen saßen er und Watari im Büro des Abteilungsleiters Konoe und sahen diesem zu, wie er im Kreis umher lief und vor sich hin murmelte, gelegentlich einen Fluch ausstoßend.

Die nervöse Spannung der Luft war deutlich spürbar und Tatsumi wunderte sich, dass sein Chef einen Wutausbruch so lange zurückgehalten hatte. Eigentlich hätte er sie ja in der Luft zerreißen müssen... Allerdings war die Tatsache, dass er es bisher nicht getan hatte, fast noch beängstigender und ließ die beiden Todesengel zu dem Schluss kommen, dass ihre Strafe wohl um einiges schlimmer ausfallen würde.

"Warum?"

Die Frage riss den Sekretär aus seinen Gedanken und Watari war so überrascht, dass er fast aufgesprungen wäre. Konoe hatte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt, die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch gefaltet und wartete auf eine Antwort. Er hatte seine Frage in völlig neutralem Ton gestellt, doch genau dies ließ Tatsumi einen Schauer über den Rücken fahren.

"Wir... Wir konnten doch nicht wissen, dass er..."

"Ich will keine Entschuldigungen! Ich will eine Erklärung!"

Abrupt klappte Wataris Mund wieder zu und er sackte erneut in sich zusammen. Als auch nach mehreren Minuten keine weitere Antwort kam, schüttelte der Abteilungsleiter den Kopf und stieß einen langen Seufzer aus. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die ganze Sache keine schwerwiegenden Folgen hatte. Im Augenblick gab es sowieso nicht viel, was er für seine Mitarbeiter hätte tun können.

"In Ordnung... Wir reden später weiter. Und kein Wort davon zu Tsuzuki und Hisoka! Es ist besser, wenn die Lage sich erst etwas beruhigt, bevor der Junge von seinem Vater erfährt."

Etwas perplex, dass sie unversehrt geblieben waren, nickten beide Angesprochene und ihr Chef ließ es darauf beruhen. Viel wichtiger war im Augenblick sowieso, wo besagter Junge blieb. Er hätte schon vor Stunden hier sein müssen. Wäre Konoe nicht so beschäftigt gewesen, hätte er schon vor einer Weile angefangen, sich Sorgen zu machen. Von Tsuzuki - der ja eigentlich zur selben Zeit hätte auftauchen müssen - war er das ja gewöhnt, aber Hisoka? War er überhaupt schon einmal zu spät gekommen?

Gerade als er Tatsumi dazu auffordern wollte, nach den beiden überfälligen Todesengeln zu suchen, wurde die Tür mit einem Krachen aufgeschlagen und Tsuzuki stand keuchend in der Mitte des Zimmers, die Hände stützend auf seinen Knien.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin! Wie geht es Hisoka?"

Die im Raum Anwesenden der Reihe nach anblickend suchte er vergebens nach dem vertrauten Gesicht seines Partners. Als er diesen jedoch nicht erblickte, warf er einen weiteren, Hilfe suchenden Blick auf Konoe, der nur mit den Achseln zuckte.

"Kurosaki ist noch nicht hier..."

Ungläubig blickte der Schwarzhaarige nun auf Tatsumi und Watari, die noch immer nebeneinander saßen. Es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass er vor Hisoka zu einer Besprechung gekommen war! Da musste etwas passiert sein!

Er wollte schon wieder aus der Tür verschwinden, als er gerade noch im letzten Augenblick von Konoe aufgehalten wurde.

"DU wirst ihn ganz bestimmt nicht suchen, jetzt wo du endlich hier bist! Am Ende rennst du los, der Junge ist hier und ich muss DICH suchen - eine Aufgabe, die meist den ganzen Tag in Anspruch nimmt! Also wage es nicht, auch nur daran zu denken, jetzt zu verschwinden!!!"

Obwohl es ihm gelang Tsuzukis Hundeblick standzuhalten, konnte er doch nicht bestreiten, dass auch er sich Sorgen machte. Er wollte gerade zum zweiten Mal ansetzen und Tatsumi losschicken, als die Tür erneut aufgerissen wurde.

Um einiges leiser als sein Vorgänger trat nun endlich auch Hisoka in den Kreis der Anwesenden und entschuldigte sich mit einer tiefen Verbeugung und dem Versprechen, dass es nicht wieder vorkommen würde.

Mit einem Satz war Tsuzuki bei ihm und wollte ihm um den Hals fallen, doch die Person, die gerade hinter Hisoka das Zimmer betreten hatte, ließ den Todesengel abrupt innehalten und die Augen weit aufreißen.

"WAS MACHT DER DENN HIER??!"

Während Kurikara den ungeziemen Ausruf geflissentlich ignorierte, schien Hisoka doch etwas verwirrt zu sein. Hatte Konoe dem Älteren etwa nicht erzählt, dass der Drachenkönig bisher bei ihm gewesen war? Mit einem fragenden Blick bedachte er seinen Chef, während Tsuzuki sich langsam wieder fasste und den Feuergeist nun nicht mehr mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

"Nun, ich hielt es nicht für notwendig... Aber das ist jetzt auch egal. Es gibt wichtigeres, um das wir uns kümmern müssen. Zum Beispiel, was von nun an mit Kurikara geschieht!"

Bei diesen Worten horchte der Drachenkönig, der bisher eher unbeteiligt in einer Ecke gestanden hatte, gespannt auf. Jetzt war es also so weit. Der Augenblick, in dem sich seine Zukunft entscheiden würde, war gekommen. Im Grunde konnten sie ja mit ihm machen, was sie wollten. Er war aus seiner Heimat verbannt worden und so schützten ihn deren Gesetze und Bestimmungen nicht länger. Einzig und allein seine enorme Macht vermittelte ihm im Augenblick wenigstens ein bisschen Sicherheit.

Andererseits wusste er auch nicht, welche Möglichkeiten den Menschen zur Verfügung standen und welchen Aufwand sie betreiben würden, um die Gefahr, die aus seiner bloßen Anwesenheit entstand, zu beseitigen. Am Einfachsten wäre es wohl, wenn sie ihn irgendwo einsperren und den Schlüssel wegwerfen würden...

Kurikara schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Es würde ihm nichts außer Zweifel und Sorge bringen, wenn er sich jetzt alles mögliche für seine Zukunft ausmalte, dass vielleicht sowieso nicht eintreffen würde. Gedanken machen konnte er sich auch, wenn es soweit war.

Wortlos wandte er seinen Blick zu dem Abteilungsleiter. Auch die anderen sahen Konoe neugierig an und warteten darauf, dass jener fortfuhr.

"Enma-Daio persönlich hat sich der Sache angenommen und entgegen den Wünschen seiner Berater beschlossen, dass Kurikara zumindest eine Probezeit gewährt werden sollte, bevor er sein Leben lang weggeschlossen wird... ...Allerdings währe es viel zu gefährlich, den `Drachenkönig´ einfach frei herumlaufen zu lassen. Aus diesem Grund wurde mir befohlen einen geeigneten `Aufpasser´ zu bestimmen. Bei dieser Person wird Kurikara von heute an leben."

In dem Raum herrschte Totenstille. Keiner wagte es, auch nur ein Wort von sich zu geben. Einem so mächtigen Geist eine Probezeit zu gewähren war mehr als nur gefährlich - schließlich gab es kaum jemanden der den Himmelsdrachen des Feuers würde aufhalten können, wenn dieser sich dazu entschließen sollte, die Regeln der Menschen nicht zu befolgen. Das Ganze konnte durchaus in einer Katastrophe enden.

Nervös warteten alle bis auf Hisoka, der Kurikara mit besorgtem Blick betrachtete, darauf, dass Konoe ihnen mitteilen würde, wen er für diese besondere Aufgabe, einen wahrscheinlich ziemlich wütenden Feuergeist zu betreuen, auserkoren hatte.

"...Tsuzuki, ich denke, du solltest diese Rolle übernehmen!"

Der Angesprochene zuckte sichtlich zusammen, als sein Name genannte wurde. Auch Hisoka zog seine Brauen zusammen, als er sah, wie Kurikara sein Gesicht verzog. Eigentlich war Tsuzuki ja eine logische Wahl, musste er sich selbst eingestehen. Immerhin war er der mächtigste Todesengel, mit zwölf sehr fähigen dienstbaren Geistern, von denen es einer sogar schon einmal mit dem Drachenkönig aufgenommen hatte.

Und trotzdem gefiel es ihm nicht! Aus irgendeinem Grund, den er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, wollte er, dass Kurikara bei ihm blieb. Und ganz davon abgesehen schien diese Entscheidung dem Feuergeist auch ziemlich gegen den Strich zu gehen!

Während Tsuzuki noch vor sich hin murmelte, entschied sich Hisoka zu handeln. Dies war seine einzige Chance und wenn er sie verpasste, würde es keine zweite geben. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Drachenkönig mit seinem Entschluss einverstanden sein würde.

"Ähm... Könnte... ich das vielleicht machen?"

Überrascht wandten sich alle zu dem jungen Shinigami um, der gerade etwas so völlig unerwartetes von sich gegeben hatte. Während Tatsumi und Watari nicht wussten, was sie davon halten sollten, zog Konoe eine Augenbraue hoch und runzelte die Stirn. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Hisoka sich in die Angelegenheit einmischen würde, wo er sich doch sonst eher zurückhielt. Außerdem war er jung und auch noch nicht so lange ein Todesengel; ihm fehlte die Erfahrung, die Tsuzuki in den letzten 73 Jahren hatte sammeln können. Egal wie er das Ganze bedachte, Konoe konnte einfach keine Gründe finden, die für den blonden Jungen sprachen.

Auch Tsuzuki war augenscheinlich strikt gegen den Vorschlag seines Partners. Er stand völlig entsetzt, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und herunter geklappter Kinnlade da und versuchte den Schock, der seine Züge hatte gefrieren lassen, zu verarbeiten. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was Hisoka da eben gesagt hatte. Nach all dem, was erst vor kurzem passiert war, wollte er ernsthaft Kurikara bei sich aufnehmen?! Der Feuergeist hätte ihn fast umgebracht! Was würde geschehen, wenn es wieder so weit kommen würde? Würde er seinen Partner beschützen können? Er wollte ihn nicht verlieren! Er brauchte Hisoka!

Angst stieg in ihm hoch und er begann leicht zu zittern, als er daran dachte, wie leicht es dem Drachenkönig fallen würde, Hisoka auszuschalten. Und letzterer würde dem wirklich nichts entgegen zu setzen haben. Er hatte ja noch nicht einmal einen dienstbaren Geist, den er im Notfall um Hilfe bitten könnte und der zumindest versuchen würde, ihn zu beschützen! Es war einfach viel zu gefährlich!

"Hisoka...!"

"Ich weiß, Tsuzuki! Aber ich denke..."

"Was willst du tun, wenn er dich noch einmal angreift?! Du hast das letzte Mal schon nur knapp überlebt! Wie willst du..."

"Mag sein, dass ich nur knapp überlebt habe, aber immerhin habe ich überlebt! Und außerdem war Kurikara seit wir die Traumwelt verlassen haben an meiner Seite und er hat die Situation nicht ausgenutzt! Er ist sogar freiwillig mit hierher gekommen, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was ihn hier erwarten würde! Himmel, Tsuzuki, er war sogar derjenige, der mich geweckt hat! Ohne ihn würde ich wahrscheinlich immer noch in meinem Bett liegen und wäre überhaupt nicht mehr hier aufgetaucht! Er ist nicht das Monster, für das ihr ihn alle haltet!!!"

Erneut senkte sich Stille über den Raum. Hisokas Ausbruch hatte Tsuzuki völlig unvorbereitet getroffen, denn letzterer hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Partner den Drachenkönig so vehement verteidigen würde, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er verstand, warum der blonde Shinigami dies überhaupt tat. Was in aller Welt war passiert, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten?

Diese und hunderte ähnliche Fragen schwirrten Tsuzuki durch den Kopf, während er mehr oder weniger sprachlos da stand und Hisoka anstarrte. Konoe wollte die ganze Auseinandersetzung gerade mit einer endgültigen Entscheidung beenden und somit auch das drückende Schweigen brechen, als ihm die Hauptperson dieses Gesprächs, wegen der hier überhaupt erst gestritten wurde, zuvor kam.

"Ich wäre euch sehr verbunden, wenn ich auch mal meine Meinung äußern dürfte. ...Mir ist klar, dass ich eigentlich kein Recht habe, mich einzumischen, aber da es hier ja schließlich um meine Zukunft geht... Nun ehrlich gesagt würde ich lieber bei Hisoka bleiben. Ich habe jetzt schon einige Zeit mit ihm verbracht und mich halbwegs an ihn gewöhnt. Mit ihm als meinem `Aufpasser´ wäre ich einverstanden. Mit Tsuzuki allerdings nicht."

"Was soll das heißen?!!"

"Das soll heißen, dass ich mir nicht alles gefallen lasse! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr mich einfach zu irgendjemandes Untergebenen macht. Wenn schon jemand jede meiner Bewegungen kontrolliert, dann möchte ich diese Person selbst bestimmen."

"Ich fürchte, das kann ich nicht erlauben. Wir machen dir schon riesige Zugeständnisse, indem wir dir erlauben, frei herumzulaufen. Wir müssen sicher gehen, dass wir dich sofort bändigen können, solltest du aufbegehren!"

"HA! Glaubst du wirklich, dass Tsuzuki mich aufhalten könnte, wenn ich es ernst meinen würde?! Selbst mit all seinen dienstbaren Geistern hätte er nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen mich! Schon während des Krieges hat Soryu mich nur zurückschlagen können, indem er sich der Hilfe des Gelben Kaisers versicherte. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich in den letzten 500 Jahren nur da gesessen und Däumchen gedreht habe?! Ich bin viel mächtiger, als ihr es euch vorstellen könnt!!!"

"...Soll das eine Drohung sein?"

"...Wenn du es so willst: Ja! Bevor ich zum Sklaven werde, lasse ich mich lieber einsperren! Und davor sollte ich dir am Besten noch beweisen, wie mächtig ich inzwischen bin!!!"

Kurikaras Gesichtsausdruck war während der Diskussion hart geworden und er starrte Konoe mit einem unerbittlichen Blick an, der deutlich machte, wie ernst er es meinte. Konoe hingegen war erbleicht und es sah so aus, als würde er die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Er war sich sicher, dass es Probleme geben würde, wenn er nicht wenigstens ein bisschen auf den Feuergeist einging, auch wenn das bedeutete, leere Versprechungen zu machen.

"Ich werde dein Anliegen an Enma-Daio weiterleiten. Aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass dir dein Wunsch gewährt wird. Es könnte sogar sein, dass das Juo-Cho Anstoß an deiner Forderung nimmt. Das sollte dir klar sein. Für´s erste jedoch wirst du bei Tsuzuki bleiben!"

Minuten vergingen, während Kurikara dem Abteilungsleiter ausdruckslos entgegen blickte. Dann, als die anderen in dem Raum bereits befürchteten, vor Anspannung zu bersten, gab er mit einem kurzen Nicken sein Einverständnis.

Erleichtert, dass der Drachenkönig seinen Kompromiss akzeptiert hatte, wandte sich Konoe an Tsuzuki.

"Ich denke, es wird das Beste sein, wenn du mit ihm vorübergehend im Enma-Cho bleibst. Ich werde dich informieren, sobald eine Entscheidung getroffen worden ist."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, wollte er den Raum verlassen, als ihm auffiel, dass es noch drei weitere Todesengel gab, die sich bisher keinen Millimeter gerührt hatten.

"Kurosaki, du solltest nach Hause gehen und dich ausruhen. Die letzten Tage waren wahrscheinlich sehr anstrengend für dich. Und was euch beide angeht, Watari, Tatsumi: Was in aller Welt macht ihr noch hier?! So weit ich weiß gibt es da noch eine Angelegenheit, um die ihr euch kümmern müsst!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Konoe aus dem Zimmer, gefolgt von zwei hastigen Todesengeln, die aussahen, als wären sie an etwas sehr schmerzhaftes erinnert worden.

Tsuzuki sah ihnen fragend nach und wollte sich dann zu Hisoka wenden, um noch einmal mit ihm zu sprechen, doch dieser war bereits, mit einem letzten Blick auf Kurikara, aus dem Raum verschwunden.

Verärgert lief der blonde Shinigami die Gänge entlang. Warum konnte ihn nie jemand ernst nehmen?! Wenn Kurikara sich nicht eingemischt hätte, hätten sie ihn wahrscheinlich einfach ignoriert! Wenn er doch nur stärker wäre! Dann würde vielleicht sogar Hoffnung bestehen, dass Enma-Daio zustimmen würde. Aber so wie es im Moment aussah, sollte er wohl besser aufgeben...

Mit Tränen in den Augen, von denen er nicht einmal wusste, warum sie ihm überhaupt aufstiegen, bog er um die Ecke und betrat eine etwas größere Halle, durch die mehrere Beamte eilig ihren Geschäften nachgingen. Er versuchte sich zusammenzureißen und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause!

In Gedanken versunken und ohne auf den Weg zu achten rannte er schon fast durch den Strom von Menschen. Dann war da plötzlich etwas vor ihm und er saß auf dem Boden.

Er stammelte eine Entschuldigung, während er versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten und langsam seinen Kopf hob, um denjenigen anzusehen, mit dem er gerade zusammengestoßen war.

Seine Augen und auch die seines Gegenübers weiteten sich. Er nahm den kleinen Beamten, der dabei war ihn wegen seines gedankenlosen Verhaltens anzuschreien, überhaupt nicht wahr. Stattdessen durchfuhr ihn ein eiskalter Schauer als er dem Mann in die Augen blickte, den er geglaubt hatte nie wieder sehen zu müssen.

Seine Kehle war trocken, doch irgendwie gelang es ihm, ein einziges Wort hervorzubringen:

"...Va..ter?"

Tbc

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anmk.:

Hisoka: Kurikara, es gibt da noch etwas, dass wir klären müssen.

Kurikara: *verwirrt aufblickt* Hä?

Hisoka: Nichts `Hä´! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, mir einen Eimer mit eiskaltem Wasser überzuschütten, während ich in meinem weichen, warmen Bett liege und ganz friedlich schlafe?!

Kurikara: Soll das heißen, ich darf es tun, wenn du nicht schläfst? *Eimer hervorholt*

Hisoka: W-Was? Nein, natürlich nicht! Macht das Ding da weg! *weicht zurück*

Kurikara: *in zuckersüßem Ton* Ach komm schon, Liebling! Ein bisschen Wasser hat noch keinem geschadet!

Hisoka: *am verzweifeln ist* Komm schon... Bitte?

Kurikara: *den Eimer immer noch hoch über dem Kopf hält*

Katsuya: *rein gerannt kommt und dabei Kurikara zur Seite stößt* Na, was macht ihr beiden denn schönes?^^

Hisoka: Äh... Uh... Ich glaube du solltest jetzt ganz schnell wegrennen...

Katsuya: Mmh? Warum?

Kurikara: *sitzt klitschnass auf dem Boden mit dem Eimer über dem Kopf* Grrrrr... Wenn du mir noch einmal unter die Augen kommst, wird nicht einmal mehr Asche von dir übrig bleiben! *Eimer vom Kopf reißt* *rot glühende Augen hat*

...

Hisoka: Sie ist schon weg... Weißt du was?

Kurikara: WAS?

Hisoka: ...Du siehst süß aus, wenn du so nass bist. *Kurikara anlächelt*

Kurikara: *rot wird* Ich bin nicht süß! Sag das nie wieder!

Hisoka: Okay...

Kurikara: *zufrieden ist* Gut!

Hisoka: Du bist ja auch gar nicht süß...

Kurikara: Genau!

Hisoka: ...du bist niedlich!

Kurikara: *jetzt knallrot ist* Hisokaaa...!

Katsuya: *von einem weit entfernten Ort* Solange er mich nicht sieht, ist ja alles in Ordnung... Bis zum nächsten Mal.^^

Tbc


	12. Chapter 10

Titel: My beloved...?

Teil: 10/?

Autor: kurikara

Fandom: Yami no Matsuei

Warnung: etwas drama, sap und angedeutetes shonen-ai (aber nur mäßig...)

Pairing: Hisoka x Kurikara ; Nagare x Yato (vielleicht bald jemand anderes?)

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei gehört Yoko Matsushita und ich will kein Geld mit dieser FF verdienen. (Vielleicht schreibt sie ja jetzt endlich weiter... Wäre jedenfalls schön. Hat jemand etwas genaues gehört?)

Kommentar: Jetzt hat das wieder so lange gedauert... Es tut mir wirklich leid. (Irgendwie entschuldige ich mich hier nur noch...) Da ich das nächste Schuljahr in den USA verbringen werde, waren die letzten Monate ziemlich stressig und die kommenden werden es wahrscheinlich auch sein. Darum will ich lieber vorerst nichts versprechen, außer, dass ich auf jeden Fall weiter schreiben werde. Im Augenblick sitze ich im Flugzeug über dem Atlantik und hab nicht wirklich viel zu tun, also dachte ich mir, ich könnte mich auch einfach mal ans nächste Kapitel machen.^^

Edit: ...Jetzt ist also Januar und ich bin eeendlich fertig... Hauptsächlich, weil ich die tolle Idee hatte, von nun an in der Schule zu schreiben. Vielleicht funktioniert das ja sogar... Ich werde auf jeden Fall versuchen, das nächste Kapitel so schnell wie möglich raus zu bringen. Ich weiß, dass es ziemlich blöd ist, wenn man ewig warten, und dann vielleicht sogar alles nochmal lesen muss, weil es so lange gedauert hat... Sankyuu und Arigatou für eure unendliche Geduld mit mir.

2. Edit: Tut mir leid, dass es bis Februar gedauert hat... Musste es Betalesen lassen, etc... Bin aber bereits dabei, dass nächste zu schreiben; das wird vermutlich im März hochgeladen.^^

Wie gerade erwähnt bin ich allen sehr dankbar, die das hier immer noch lesen und deren Geduld ich immer wieder auf die Probe stelle... Und natürlich besonders allen, die mir Kommentare schreiben.^^ Aus diesem Grund widme ich euch das 10. Kapitel.^^

Noch eine kurze Ankündigung, bevor ich dann endlich die Klappe halte.^^ Ich hab mich dazu entschlossen, ein weiteres Paring einzubauen, was Nagare betrifft. Ich verrate noch nicht, mit wem ich ihn zusammenbringen will, aber ich weiß einfach nicht, ob Yato der richtige Partner für ihn ist... Wenn ihr komplett dagegen seid, schreibt mir bitte. Dann überleg ich´s mir nochmal.^^ Ach ja, und Kurikara und Hisoka sind dabei sich näher zu kommen, d.h. sobald wie möglich wird´s auch endlich eine Lemon Szene geben. Bitte habt Verständnis, das diese allerdings nicht viel zum Plot beitragen wird, damit die Leser, die so etwas nicht mögen, es überspringen können, und trotzdem noch mitkommen.

So und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen.^^

* * *

Chapter 10 - Unterdrückte Gefühle (Enma-Cho)

Er konnte es nicht fassen. Vor wenigen Augenblicken noch hatte er seine neue Welt betrachtet und darüber nachgedacht, wie es von nun an in seinem Leben weitergehen sollte, während er versucht hatte, den kleinen Beamten, der seit einer Weile hinter ihm herlief und ihm seine Aufgaben und was man von him erwartete zu erklären suchte, zu ignorieren, und nun stand dieser Junge mit seinen blonden Haaren und den smaragdgrünen Augen vor ihm und starrte ihn an, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Und dieser Junge, der seinem Sohn im Augenblick seines Todes so ähnlich sah, hatte ihn `Vater´ genannt.

Nagare war wie vom Donner gerührt. Flüchtige Augenblicke, in denen er Hisoka in der Vergangenheit vorbei gehen hatte sehen, rauschten an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Er versuchte beide Bilder übereinander zu legen, versuchte, sich zu versichern, dass das wirklich sein Sohn war, der da vor ihm stand. Das musste ein Traum sein. Jeden Augenblick würde er aufwachen, nur um sich erneut Yatonokamis Grausamkeit ausgesetzt zu sehen. Ein grausamer Traum...

Er wollte aufgeben, wollte einfach die Augen schließen, sich umdrehen und weglaufen, doch irgendetwas in den leuchtenden grünen Augen seines Gegenübers ließ ihn zögern, ließ ihn genauer hinsehen. Unglauben, Unsicherheit und Angst spiegelten sich in diesen Augen. Selbst wenn es nur ein Traum war, der Wunsch, seinen Sohn ein letztes Mal in die Arme zu schließen, war einfach zu stark, als dass er ihn einfach hätte abschütteln und missachten können. Gerade als er seine Hand nach Hisoka ausstrecken wollte, um nach ihm zu greifen, drehte sich dieser um und rannte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon, einen erstaunten und entsetzten Nagare zurücklassend, der ihm mit geweiteten Augen und halb offenem Mund hinterher starrte, es nicht fassen könnend, seine vielleicht letzte Chance verpasst zu haben. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er einfach nur erstarrt dort gestanden hatte, bevor er sich endlich einen Ruck gab und seinem Sohn hinterherrannte. Noch hatte er die Hoffnung nicht völlig aufgegeben.

Hisoka rannte. Er rannte, ohne zurück zu sehen, und ohne darüber nachzudenken, wohin er eigentlich rannte. Er wollte diese Begegnung nicht realisieren, nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war. Er hätte nie gedacht, diesen Mann, seinen Vater, noch einmal wiederzusehen. Er hatte angenommen, sein Tod hätte einen Schlussstrich hinter sein altes Leben gezogen, und wäre der Beginn einer neuen Zukunft gewesen. Er war überzeugt gewesen, seine Vergangenheit hinter sich gelassen zu haben, doch stattdessen schien ihn diese Vergangenheit nun einzuholen.

Außer Atem bog er um eine Ecke und fand sich in einem wunderschönen Garten wieder, in dem - wie immer im Enma-Cho - die Kirschbäume in voller Blüte standen und sich den Vorübergehenden in ihrer vollen Pracht zeigten. Für einen Augenblick hielt er keuchend inne, und ließ den Anblick auf sich wirken. Nach einer Weile, schien auch sein Herz wieder langsamer zu schlagen, und er ließ sich an einem der Baumstämme zu Boden gleiten. Er schloss die Augen und seine Gedanken wanderten erneut zu der unerwarteten Begegnung von vor wenigen Minuten. Jetzt, da er einen halbwegs klaren Kopf hatte, konnte er noch einmal ruhig über die ganze Situation nachdenken. Wie war sein Vater überhaupt hierher gekommen? Und wieso? Normalerweise konnten Sterbliche im Jenseits nicht überleben. Bedeutete dies, dass sein Vater tot war? Aber warum war er dann im Enma-Cho und warum hatte er einen Körper? War er etwa auch ein Todesengel?

Dieser Gedanke ließ Hisoka erschaudern. Er war noch nicht bereit, sich seinem Vater zu stellen, war noch nicht bereit, vielleicht sogar mit diesem zusammen arbeiten zu müssen. Für den Augenblick sollte er vermutlich einfach nach Hause gehen, so, wie Konoe es ihm vorgeschlagen hatte, auch, wenn er das zu Anfang eigentlich nicht vorgehabt hatte. Er wollte einfach unbedingt vermeiden, seinem Vater ein zweites Mal über den Weg zu laufen!

Er richtete sich auf und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, um zum Gebäude zurückzukehren, als ihn plötzlich jemand an der Schulter packte, und zu sich herum riss. Von dem unerwarteten Schwung überrumpelt taumelte er erschrocken ein paar Schritte nach vorne, sodass er gegen die Person stieß, die ihn gerade zu sich gezogen hatte.

Eine angenehme Wärme umfing ihn, als der Mann seine Arme um ihn legte und ihn an sich drückte. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss Hisoka die Augen und ließ sich fallen, bis die Realität ihn einholte und ihm schmerzlich bewusst wurde, wer ihn da gerade umarmte. Seine Beine zitterten und er versuchte fast schon panisch von dem Mann los zu kommen. Letzterer gab ihn schließlich frei und Hisoka taumelte zurück, einen Abstand von mehreren Metern haltend. Er musste seinen ganzen Mut aufbringen, um nicht einfach wieder weg zu laufen.

Sein Vater sah ihn traurig an. Er machte einen Schritt in die Richtung seines Sohnes, rief seinen Namen und wollte ihn auf´s Neue zu sich ziehen, doch Hisoka wich sofort zurück und schrie ihn an, er solle wegbleiben. Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt und der Drang, diesen Ort zu verlassen, war schier überwältigend, doch so sehr er es seinen Beinen auch befahl, sie wollten sich einfach nicht vom Fleck bewegen. Seine Augen waren noch immer von dem Schreck geweitet und er hielt seine Arme fest an seinen Körper gepresst, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Hisoka´s Unentschlossenheit war nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Und auch Nagare selbst wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Im Augenblick stand sein Sohn noch vor ihm, doch das konnte sich schnell ändern. Wenn der blonde Junge seinen Schock überwand, würde er wegrennen? Oder hatte er tief in seinem Herzen auch den Wunsch, sich mit seinem Vater, den er seit so langer Zeit schon nicht mehr gesehen hatte, auszusprechen? Und würde das wirklich ihre letzte Chance sein?

Trotz aller Zweifel war Nagare klar, dass wenn er nicht bald etwas tat, sein Sohn ihm vielleicht für immer versagt wäre. Er fasste Mut und wagte den ersten Schritt, doch Hisoka wich erneut zurück und brachte seinen Vater damit sofort wieder zum Stehen. Als der Junge dann seinen Namen hörte, blinzelte er verwirrt. Es war, als würde er aus einer Art Starre erwachen und den blonden Mann vor ihm, mit den schneidenden grünen Augen, in denen sich im Augenblick so viele verschiedene Gefühle mischten, die Hisoka dort noch nie gesehen hatte, zum ersten Mal sehen, so lange war es her, dass er diese Stimme zum letzten Mal gehört hatte.

`...Ja?´

Die Antwort kam zögernd, doch es war eine Antwort, und das war Nagare im Moment mehr als genug. Sein Gesicht hellte sich etwas auf und er versuchte erneut näher zu kommen. Hisoka´s Brauen zogen sich zusammen und sein Gesichtsausdruck schien sehr irritiert, so als wüsste er nicht ganz, was er davon zu halten hatte.

`Bleib wo du bist!´

Augenblicklich hielt Nagare inne. Er wagte es nicht, auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen, und die Atmosphäre war so drückend, dass ihm das Atmen schwer fiel. Wie es Hisoka wohl gerade erging? Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass seinem Sohn erneut nur schlechte Erinnerungen von einem Treffen mit seinem Vater zurückblieben. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, von nun an einen besseren Eindruck zu erwecken, und wenn er diese Entscheidung in die Tat umsetzen wollte, musste er jetzt handeln.

`Bitte, Hisoka... Ich will nur mit dir reden. Wenn du danach nichts mit mir zu tun haben willst, werde ich mich zurückziehen und dich nie wieder belästigen. Aber bitte, hör mir zu...´

Schweigen war die einzige Antwort. In Hisoka drehte sich alles. Es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass sein Vater zu ihm gekommen war, den Wunsch geäußert hatte, mit ihm zu reden. Er war wortwörtlich sprachlos. Er nahm nur noch sehr undeutlich war, was um ihn herum geschah, doch ein enttäuschtes Seufzen seines Vaters riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

`Es tut mir leid... Ich hätte dich nicht so durcheinander bringen sollen...´

Der blonde Mann sah ein, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Er wollte sich seinem Sohn nicht aufzwingen, so sehr er es sich auch wünschte, von ihm akzeptiert zu werden. Er sah zu Boden, sein Blick müde und traurig, bevor er sich umdrehte und langsam anfing, zurück zum Gebäude zu laufen. Vielleicht hätte er mehr darüber nachdenken und Hisoka nach ihrem Überraschungstreffen mehr Zeit geben sollen, um das Ganze zu verarbeiten, bevor er ihn konfrontiert hatte. Sein Wunsch seinem Sohn nahe zu sein, war jedoch zu stark gewesen, und jetzt war es zu spät. Er hatte ein Versprechen gegeben, ein Versprechen, das er nicht brechen konnte. Er würde seinen Sohn nie wiedersehen.

Hisoka riss die Augen auf. Er war sich nicht bewusst gewesen, wie unsicher sein Vater gewesen war, und er hätte nie erwartet, dass der Mann den er als unnahbar und stark kannte, so einfach aufgeben und ihm seinen Willen lassen würde. Die wenigen Male, wo er ihn überhaupt gesehen hatte, war er immer sehr bestimmt gewesen und Hisoka hatte es noch nie erlebt, dass er sich etwas von jemandem gefallen lassen hätte, wenn es gegen seinen Willen ging. Doch gerade eben war er viel sanfter gewesen, so als wäre es ihm wirklich wichtig, wichtiger als alles andere.

Nagare fühlte sich leer. Noch war es nicht gänzlich zu ihm durchgedrungen, doch tief in seinem Inneren war er dabei zu fallen. Hoffnung war alles, was ihn zuvor am Leben erhalten hatte, doch dieses Mal hatte er sich zu große Hoffnungen gemacht. Es war nicht Hisoka´s Schuld. Er war ein miserabler Vater gewesen und nun holte ihn die Realität ein. Es gab nichts mehr, was er noch hätte tun können; egal wie stur er war, die Vergangenheit konnte auch er nicht ändern. Er seufzte ein weiteres Mal und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte sich auf einmal unheimlich alt.

`Warte!´

Nagare spürte, wie etwas seinen Arm berührte und ihn halb herum riss. Verwirrt blickte er in die smaragdgrünen Augen seines Sohnes, die durch ihn hindurch zu sehen schienen, so stechend war sein Blick.

`Was wolltest du mir sagen?´

`W-Was?´

`Du wolltest doch mit mir reden, oder?´

Hisoka hatte kurz weggesehen, doch nun sah er seinem Vater erneut in die Augen, und dieses Mal hielt er seinem Blick stand. Er hatte es endlich geschafft, zu reagieren und seinen Körper in Bewegung zu versetzen, und er hatte den Mut aufgebracht, seinen Vater zurück zu halten; jetzt wollte er Antworten.

`U-Uhm, ich...´

Nagare war so erschrocken, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlagen hatte. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass Hisoka tatsächlich bereit war, ihm zuzuhören. Würde er doch noch eine zweite Chance erhalten? Der blonde Mann wagte es nicht, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, da er fürchtete, sich einer Illusion hinzugeben. Im Augenblick war das einzig Wichtige, dass er sich konzentrierte, seinen Mund aufmachte, seine Stimme wiederfand, und Hisoka endlich eine produktive Antwort gab, ohne zu stottern. Doch er brachte es einfach nicht fertig, noch eine Sekunde länger in diese klaren, fragenden Augen zu blicken. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und eine Träne rann über seine Wange. Dann holte er tief Luft und begann endlich zu sprechen.

`Hisoka... Es tut mir leid. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie leid es mir tut. Ich weiß, dass ich so ziemlich alles falsch gemacht habe... Ich hätte niemals zulassen dürfen, dass Rui sich um dich kümmert. ... Ich... Ich weiß nicht, ob du mir jemals verzeihen kannst, aber... Ich wollte, dass du das weißt. Und... Ich liebe dich, mehr als alles andere. Ich liebe dich.´

Eine bedrückende Stille machte sich breit, während beide nach unten sahen und nachdachten. Als Nagare den letzten Satz gesprochen hatte, hatte er zurück zu seinem Sohn gesehen. Eine Welle von Gefühlen hatte Hisoka überrollt; Trauer, Bedauern und Schuld. Wenn letztere auch nicht so stark wie manch anderes Mal gewesen waren, hatten sie Hisoka doch überrascht. Normalerweise konnte er die Gefühle seines Vaters nicht lesen. Außerdem zeigte sein Gesichtsausdruck deutlich, wie ernst er es meinte. Der blonde Junge hatte auch die Tränenspur bemerkt, die die über die Wange seines Vaters lief und ihn wie einen Hammer getroffen und völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Er hatte seinen Vater noch nie weinen sehen; er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob Nagare überhaupt je geweint hatte. Und zusätzlich zu all dem hatte ihn ein weiteres Gefühl, ein Eindruck, getroffen. Er wusste, dass der letzte Satz seines Vaters der Wahrheit entsprach. Doch im Augenblick war er viel zu überfordert, als dass er etwas hätte erwidern können, das Sinn gemacht hätte. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und ihm wollte einfach nichts einfallen, das er hätte sagen können.

`Nun... Mir ist bewusste, dass das im Moment vielleicht ein bisschen viel zu verarbeiten ist. Hier ist meine Karte. Wenn du mit mir reden möchtest oder ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, ruf mich an, ja?´

Von dieser Geste erneut komplett durcheinander gebracht, konnte Hisoka nichts anderes tun, als auf das kleine, weiße Papierkärtchen zu starren, dass ihm gerade gegeben worden war. Er sah aus, als wüsste er nicht ganz, was er damit anfangen sollte, doch nach einer Weile entschied er sich, die Nummer zu behalten und steckte sie in seine Hosentasche. Nagare nahm dies als Zustimmung, denn schließlich hätte sein Sohn die Karte auch wegwerfen können. Er machte einen Schritt in Richtung des Gebäudes, um Hisoka die Zeit zu geben, die er brauchte. Doch dann drehte er sich noch einmal um, zog den Jungen zu sich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Mit einem letzten, langen Blick auf seinen Sohn machte er sich endgültig auf den Weg, zurück zu seiner neuen Arbeit. Er hatte noch viel zu tun.

Hisokas Augen weiteten sich. Er wagte nicht aufzusehen, doch er spürte die Lippen seines Vaters und dessen Hand, die sich sanft in sein Haar grub. Und dann war er weg. Einfach so, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Hisoka bereute, nicht etwas mehr Begeisterung gezeigt zu haben. Er hätte gerne noch etwas mehr Zeit mit seinem Vater verbracht. Noch eine lange Weile stand der blonde Junge dort und starrte auf den Punkt, an dem Nagare gestanden hatte, während ihm tausende Fragen im Kopf herum schwirrten.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;Ortswechsel;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Schweigen füllte den Raum. Nach dem Gespräch mit Konoe war er dem Todesengel gehorsam gefolgt und nun waren sie in dessen Büro, doch so langsam aber sicher schwand seine Geduld. Er sah hinüber zu Tsuzuki, der mit etwas nicht-identifizierbarem[1] spielte, das er vor kurzem auf seinem Schreibtisch gefunden hatte, anstatt seine Arbeit zu erledigen. Der Drachenkönig konnte es nicht fassen, dass ein augenscheinlich so verantwortungsloser Mann wirklich sein `Aufpasser´ werden sollte. Sicher, Hisoka war sehr jung und hatte noch viel zu lernen, aber der Feuergeist hatte vor, ihm alles notwendige beizubringen. Aus irgendeinem Grund war ihm der blonde Junge sehr sympathisch; um vieles sympathischer als Tsuzuki.

Er seufzte und sah erneut zu letzterem, doch dieser hatte inzwischen mit seinem Blödsinn aufgehört und starrte Kurikara direkt in die Augen[2].

`Was?´

`...Warum tust du das?´

`...Was habe ich denn deiner Meinung nach getan?´

`Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine! Mir ist zwar nicht ganz klar was genau du vorhast, aber lass Hisoka aus dem Spiel! Er hat absolut nichts damit zu tun und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihn zu deinen Gunsten nutzt!´

Tsuzuki war sehr bestimmt gewesen; er war sich sicher, dass der Drachenkönig etwas im Sinn hatte - warum sonst würde er wollen, dass ein Kind Vormund für ihn spielte? Ein Geist, der so mächtig war wie Kurikara, und der Menschen so sehr hasste, würde sich so etwas niemals gefallen lassen, wenn er nicht irgend einen Plan hätte. Tsuzuki machte sich große Sorgen um Hisoka. Er wusste, dass letzterer sehr stolz war und es niemals zugeben würde, wenn ihn etwas überforderte. Er wollte immer wie ein Erwachsener behandelt werden, doch dieses Mal war es einfach viel zu gefährlich, ihm seinen Willen zu lassen. Des Feuergeistes Wort war das einzige, das den Jungen schützen würde. Der Shinigami hoffte wirklich, dass Konoe die richtige Entscheidung traf, selbst wenn es seinen Partner verletzten würde.

Doch auch Kurikara hatte seine eigene Meinung die Situation und Tsuzuki´s Worte betreffend. Seine Mine hatte sich verfinstert und sein Blick schien den Todesengel zu durchbohren. Doch letzterer wich nicht zurück; Hisoka war der erste gewesen, der ihn wirklich akzeptiert hatte. Er war nicht nur sein Partner, sonder auch sein Freund geworden und der Shinigami könnte es sich niemals verzeihen, wenn ihm etwas zustoßen würde. Selbst wenn seine Chancen gering waren, würde er den Drachenkönig bekämpfen, wenn es sein musste.

`...Ich würde Hisoka niemals etwas tun! Wie kannst du es wagen so etwas zu behaupten?!´

Des Königs der Schmiede Stimme war so drohend wie seine ganze Körperhaltung und selbst ein Trottel hätte gemerkt, wie wütend er war. Wie konnte dieser Mann, der ihn kaum kannte, es sich erlauben, über ihn zu urteilen? Der blonde Junge war dem Feuergeist ans Herz gewachsen, und ganz davon abgesehen, er hielt immer sein Wort. Es war eine Frechheit von seinem Gegenüber ihn überhaupt in Frage zu stellen. Auch wenn Kurikara zugeben muste, dass er bisher keinen sehr guten Eindruck gemacht hatte, konnte Hisoka nicht selbst für sich sprechen?

`Was soll das heißen, so etwas würdest du nie tun?! Du hättest ihn bei eurer ersten Begegnung fast umgebracht!´

`Das war keine Absicht; ich hatte einen schlechten Tag. ich schwöre, das wird niemals wieder passieren!´

`Keine Absicht... Woher willst du wissen, dass es nicht noch einmal geschehen wird, wenn es ein Versehen war? Das nächste Mal, wenn du deine Launen nicht unter Kontrolle hast, könnte er sterben!´

Tsuzuki war von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden und stützte sich mit beiden Fäusten auf dem Tisch ab. Der Drachenkönig hatte keine Ahnung, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Die Worte hatten ihn hart getroffen, denn im Grunde hatte der Mann mit den violetten Augen ja Recht; er konnte nicht glaubhaft garantieren, dass er nicht noch einmal ausrasten würde, wenn es bereits einmal geschehen war. Doch dieser Tag war ein besonderer gewesen, da es genau 500 Jahre her gewesen war, dass Soryu ihn in die Wüste geschickt hatte. Niemals jedoch würde er den Anblick des Jungen vergessen, wie er unter den Verbrennungen gelitten, und trotzdem versucht hatte, weiter zu kämpfen. Er hatte sich geschworen, seine Kräfte von da an unter Kontrolle zu haben und vor allem Hisoka nicht erneut zu verletzten.

All dies in Worte zu fassen, vor allem gegenüber Tsuzuki, war für den sturen Feuergeist unmöglich. Dafür war er einfach viel zu stolz. Niedergeschlagen wendete er sich ab, und wollte sich auf den Boden setzten, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, doch genau in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und jener besagte Shinigami trat hinein. Keiner von beiden hatte erwartet, den jeweils anderen zu sehen, und so war es unvermeidbar, dass sie in einander stießen. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag fand sich Hisoka auf seinem Hintern wieder, mit seinen Armen abstützend und Kurikara in der selben Position vor sich sehend, beide mit dem komischsten Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern. Auch Tsuzuki, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch geblieben war, sah etwas verdutzt aus.

`Uhm... T-Tut mir leid...´

Das Blut schoss dem blonden Todesengel in den Kopf, während er versuchte, seine Würde halbwegs wieder zu gewinnen. Er hatte das Gespräch zwischen dem Feuergeist und seinem Partner belauscht - was nicht sonderlich schwer gewesen war, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sich die Beiden keine Mühe gegeben hatten, den Lärmpegel unten zu halten. Er war etwas enttäuscht, dass der ältere Shinigami ihm immer noch nicht vertraute und wütend, dass er sich immer in seine Angelegenheiten einmischte, doch im Augenblick faszinierten ihn des Drachenkönigs Worte viel zu sehr, als dass er dieses schwierige Thema in diesem Moment angesprochen hätte. Er wusste jetzt, dass Kurikara seiner Meinung war und bei ihm bleiben wollte. Er fühlte sich auf einmal unheimlich glücklich.

Er richtete sich auf, während der Feuergeist auf dem Boden verweilte. Stille legte sich in dem Raum und alle Augen waren auf Hisoka gerichtet, als warteten sie darauf, dass er etwas äußerte. Doch Hisoka schwieg.

`...Kein Problem.´

Die Antwort des Drachenkönigs kam etwas verzögert, weswegen der Junge mit den smaragdgrünen Augen zuerst nicht wusste, wovon sein Gegenüber sprach. Letzterer entschied sich jetzt doch aufzustehen und starrte auf die Tür, die sich wenige Sekunden später auf´s Neue öffnete.[3] Dieses Mal jedoch, betrat Konoe das Büro, mit einer starren, unlesbaren Mine. Hisoka war froh aus dem Rampenlicht zu kommen und trat, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, zu der Seite des Raumes, auf der auch der Drachenkönig stand.

`Kurikara, bis das Gericht eine endgültige Entscheidung deine Zukunft belangend getroffen hat, bleibst du bei Tsuzuki.´

Das war alles. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. So wenige Worte, und doch war ihre Bedeutsamkeit gewaltig. Nachdem Konoe gegangen war, ohne auch nur wenigstens auf den Protest des blonden Todesengels zu warten, zerbrach etwas in dem Raum. Hisoka´s ganzer Körper war steif geworden. Langsam, doch mit Sicherheit und Härte drang das Urteil seines Vorgesetzten zu ihm durch. Ein Urteil, an dem er nichts würde ändern können. Er war lediglich ein kleiner, unbedeutender Shinigami. Niemand würde ihm überhaupt zuhören. Er fühlte sich von seinen Freunden im Stich gelassen und verraten. Die Tatsache, dass er die Erleichterung seines Partners spüren konnte, half natürlich auch nicht. Seine Beine bewegten sich wie von selbst, als er plötzlich aus dem Zimmer rannte, so schnell er konnte. Der ältere Todesengel wollte hinterher, doch Kurikara hielt ihn zurück.

Auch ihn hatte diese abrupte Ankündigung wie ein Schlag getroffen, mitten ins Gesicht. Man konnte dem Feuergeist ansehen, dass er die Neuigkeiten nicht sonderlich gut aufgenommen hatte. Er hatte die Fäuste geballt und blickte starr auf die nun offene Tür, durch die Hisoka soeben verschwunden war. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich Traurigkeit.

`Was soll das?!´

Natürlich hatte der arrogante Mann[4], bei dem er anscheinend von nun an bleiben sollte, sich nicht zurückhalten können, einen Kommentar abzugeben. Doch Kurikara schwieg. Nach einer Weile entschied sich Tsuzuki zu seinem Schreibtisch zurückzukehren. Ein ganzer Stapel verschiedenster Dokumente blockierte seine Sicht und verschlimmerte somit, wie hilflos er sich in diesem Augenblick fühlte.

Hätte er vielleicht doch mit Hisoka reden sollen? Oder hatte der Drachenkönig Recht und ein Versuch dessen würde den Jungen nur noch wütender machen? Er hoffte, dass diese Meinungsverschiedenheit nichts an der Freundschaft und Zusammenarbeit zwischen ihm und seinem Partner ändern würde. Dieser Gedanke deprimierte ihn nur noch mehr. Ein tiefer Seufzer entwich dem müden Mann als er das Papier, dass er gerade aufgenommen hatte, wieder auf seinen angestammten Platz zurücklegte. Er fühlte sich auf einmal unheimlich alt.

`Also gut, lass uns nach Hause gehen. Ich sollte dir vermutlich zeigen, wo du von nun an wohnen wirst und ehrlich gesagt hab ich im Augenblick absolut keinen Nerv, hier weiterzuarbeiten - noch weniger als sonst.´

Ein einziger, mehr oder weniger langer Blick, war alles, was Tsuzuki erntete, doch wenigstens machte der Feuergeist die Anstalt ihm zu folgen, als er den Raum verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er war sehr froh über diese Kooperation, denn er wäre vermutlich verloren gewesen, wenn sich der Drachenkönig ausgerechnet in diesem Augenblick geweigert hätte. Ob sein Blick allerdings ein Vorbote des Unheils gewesen war, wagte der Shinigami nicht zu beurteilen.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;Ortswechsel;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Keuchend hielt er inne. Er war gerannt, bis seine Lungen zu explodieren drohten und nun kauerte er auf dem Boden eines der langen Gänge des Enma-Cho. Aus irgend einem Grund, den er selbst nicht verstand, liefen ihm Tränen unhaltbar über die Wangen und er fühlte sich elend. Er mochte Kurikara; die Zeit mit ihm war wundervoll gewesen und er hatte sich Hoffnungen gemacht. Hoffnungen, die vor wenigen Minuten zerschmettert worden waren, wie die Scherben eines zerbrochenen Fensters. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Sollte er einfach aufgeben? ...Nein... Aber was konnte er schon tun? Er war machtlos! Ohne Hilfe würde er die jetzige Situation niemals ändern können. Er lehnte sich an die Wand und hielt seine Hände über sein Gesicht, zur gleichen Zeit so auch seinen Kopf abstützend. Er konnte, wollte nicht verstehen, warum er so heftig reagierte. War er in der kurzen Zeit, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, so abhängig von dem Drachenkönig geworden? Warum war er so aufgewühlt wegen eines Mannes, den er erst vor kurzem getroffen, und der bei ihrer ersten Begegnung sogar versucht hatte, ihn umzubringen? Warum fühlte er sich so mit ihm verbunden? Weshalb war er so verletzt? Gut, Tsuzuki war ihm sehr wichtig, doch die Beziehung mit ihm zu bilden hatte drei ganze Jahre gedauert...

Es gab viel zu viele Fragen, auf die er keine Antwort wusste. Kurikara... Sein Wunsch mit letzterem zusammen zu sein war stark gewesen, doch... Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den Stein und schloss die Augen. Er musste es wohl oder übel akzeptieren. Es gab wirklich nichts, was er tun konnte. Er erhob sich, um nun endlich nach Hause zu gehen und sich von dem ganzen Stress des heutigen Tages zu erholen, als er einen kleinen Stich an seinem Oberschenkel verspührte. Verwirrt griff er in seine Hosentasche und brachte die Karte, die ihm sein Vater gegeben hatte, zum Vorschein. Die Neuigkeiten um den Feuergeist hatten so sehr von ihm Besitz ergriffen, dass er sein anderes Problem kurzzeitig vergessen hatte.

Ein Schauer durchfuhr ihn und er fühlte sich unheimlich einsam. Er musste im Moment einfach mit jemandem reden... Doch wen sollte er ansprechen? Tsuzuki, Kurikara und Konoe kamen nicht in Frage, und mit Watari und Tatsumi war er nicht vertraut genug, jedenfalls nicht, was diese Situation betraf; außerdem waren die beiden von ihrem Abteilungsleiter zu einer Welle endloser Büroarbeit verdammt worden, weil sie anscheinend irgend etwas vermasselt hatten. Nicht dass das etwas Neues wäre... Das passierte sowieso jeden Tag, doch meistens war Tsuzuki dafür verantwortlich. Hisoka starrte erneut auf die Nummer seines Vaters und holte sein Handy hervor.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;Ortswechsel;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Langsam gingen sie die Straße entlang. Sie hatten das Enma-Cho verlassen und befanden sich in einem der viel-bevölkerten Viertel Tokyos, auf dem Weg zu Tsuzukis Apartment. Kurikara hatte stur sein Schweigen beibehalten und auch dem Todesengel fiel nichts ein, dass das drückende Schweigen hätte brechen können, selbst wenn es nur Plauderei gewesen wäre. Sie bogen um die Ecke in einen Park ein, um der Menschenmasse etwas aus dem Weg zu gehen, denn dem Shinigami war klar, dass der Feuergeist sich bei so vielen Leuten unwohl fühlen musste, da er ja an die Natur und die Weiten der Traumwelt gewöhnt war. Es war nicht ratsam, ihn unnötig zu frustrieren. Der eben erwähnte blieb stehen und betrachtete seine Umgebung. Es war wahrlich ein trauriger Anblick, dieses Fleckchen Grün inmitten der vielen Wolkenkratzer.

`...Uhm, Kurikara, wir müssen-´

`Halt!´

Verwirrt und ersterer teilweise auch erschreckt drehten sich sowohl Tsuzuki als auch der Drachenkönig um. Hisoka stand, völlig außer Atem, in der Mitte des Weges und stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf seinen Knien ab. Seine Augen jedoch waren stechend und entschlossener denn je. Er schien sich seiner Sache sehr sicher zu sein, was wiederum den älteren Todesengel beunruhigte und ihm ein mulmiges Gefühl verlieh. Das konnte nicht gut ausgehen.

`Kurikara wird bei mir bleiben!´

`Hisoka, du hast doch gehört, was Konoe gesagt hat. Der Rat hat eine Entscheidung getroffen. Du kannst nicht-´

`Ich kann.´

Die Stimme kam aus dem Nichts und brachte Tsuzuki augenblicklich zum Schweigen. Der Mann, der aus dem Schatten eines der Bäume trat, hatte nicht geschrien, doch seine Worten waren so klar und bestimmt gewesen, dass der Shinigami nicht zu widersprechen wagte. Sein Gegenüber hatte blonde Haare sah sehr edel aus, doch was den 99-Jährigen am meisten beeindruckte, waren seine Augen. Schauer liefen ihm über den Rücken und er muste seinen Blick abwenden. Selbst Hisoka hatte nicht SOLCHE Augen.

`Uhm, was...´

`Dieser Mann wird von nun an bei mir wohnen, und das selbe gilt auch für meinen Sohn. Dann sollte es keine Probleme mehr geben.´

Tsuzuki blinzelte ein paar Mal und starrte den Mann an, als wäre er gerade eben erst aufgestanden. Ein verständnisloses `Huh?´ verließ seine Kehle als Hisoka zu Kurikara hinüber eilte und ihn mit sich zog. Auch der Drachenkönig verstand nicht ganz, was hier gespielt wurde, doch er ließ es geschehen, vor allem, weil es in seinem Interesse stand.

`W-Warte doch mal... Hey, wer sind Sie überhaupt? Und was heißt hier `Sohn´? Was hat das mit Ihrem Sohn zu tun?!´

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, holte der Mann eine Kette hervor, die er um den Hals trug. Ein merkwürdiges Zeichen zierte den wertvoll aussehenden Stein, doch der Shinigami hatte keine Ahnung, was er damit bezweckte, eine Tatsache, die sich auch auf seiner Mine widerspiegelte.

`Mein Name ist Nagare Kurosaki. Und ich bin Hisokas Vater![5]´

Tsuzukis Augen weiteten sich und er sah mit offenem Mund zu seinem Partner, der ihn mit einem unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte. Dann drehte er sich um, nahm dieses Mal des Feuergeistes Hand, anstatt ihn erneut einfach bei seinem Arm zu packen, und zog ihn mit sich. Auch Nagare wollte gehen, doch dann drehte er sich noch einmal um, schritt zu dem weiterhin auf derselben Stelle verweilenden Todesengel hinüber und gab ihm ein Stück Papier mit seiner Anschrift darauf.

`Hier. Falls deine Vorgesetzten sich beschweren wollen, sollen sie zu mir kommen. Hisoka hat mir einiges von dir erzählt. Wenn du vorbeikommen möchtest, du bist jederzeit willkommen.´

Einen etwas verdatterten Tsuzuki mit gemischten Gefühlen zurücklassend, folgte der blonde Mann seinem Sohn. Der ältere Shinigami hatte keine Ahnung, was gerade passiert war, doch es schien Hisokas Entscheidung gewesen zu sein und er hatte die Kontaktdaten Nagares, falls Konoe Einspruch erheben würde, was mit Sicherheit zu erwarten war. Es sah ganz so aus, als hätte der Vater seines Partners jetzt das Sagen, auch wenn der Schwarzhaarige keinen Schimmer hatte, wie das möglich sein sollte. Er hoffte nur, dass alles gut ausging und der blonde Junge wusste, was er da tat, indem er die Anweisungen des Rates missachtete. Das letzte, was er wollte, war, dass Hisoka vielleicht versetzt oder gar ganz ausgewiesen wurde.

Mit diesem Wunsch durch seinen Kopf schwirrend schlenderte er zurück zu dem Ort, von dem er gerade eben erst gekommen war. Er musste wohl oder übel Bericht erstatten und irgend etwas sagte ihm, dass ihr Abteilungsleiter überhaupt nicht erfreut sein würde.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;Ortswechsel;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

An einem weit, weit entferntem Ort, in einer anderen Welt und einer anderen Zeit, beobachtete jemand das ganze Geschehen. Was er sah, erfreute den Meister nicht sonderlich; es lief ganz und gar nicht so, wie er es geplant hatte. Der nervige Feuergeist hätte für immer in der elenden Hitze der Wüste, die er erschaffen hatte, verrotten sollen, doch stattdessen hatte der Narr Soryu es geschafft, ihn in eine Position der Stärke zu bringen, auch wenn der unnatürlich mächtige Geist sich darüber noch nicht im Klaren war. Er wusste, dass er sich schon damals um ihn hätte kümmern sollen, als er noch ein mehr oder weniger harmloses Kind gewesen war. Doch wer hätte schon erwartet, dass das kleine Balg den Sturz von der eigentlich tödlichen Klippe überleben würde? Vermutlich hätte er gründlicher nach den Überresten suchen sollen... Allerdings war da auch noch die Sache mit dem Vater des Feuergeistes gewesen...

Der Meister erhob sich und ein willenloser Diener legte ihm die goldene Amtsrobe um seine Schultern. Es gab niemanden, der ihn aufhalten konnte! Wenn ihm sich jemand in den Weg stellen würde, würde er ihn ausradieren! Er schritt in die riesige Halle und sah aus dem Fenster, hinunter auf sein Reich. Bald schon, würde er erneut herrschen! Und die Welt der Menschen dem Untergang weihen!

Tbc

[1] = Denkt euch was aus... (Aber nicht SO etwas o.O)XD

[2] = Mir ist klar, dass er eigentlich nur ein gesundes Auge hat, aber im Grunde, hat er ja doch zwei und es hört sich halt auch besser an.

[3] = Kurikara kann spüren, dass Konoe gleich reinkommen wird und steht deshalb auf. Nachdem er in Hisoka hineingerannt ist, ist er etwas aufmerksamer als zuvor.

[4] = Versteht mich nicht falsch. Ich hab nichts gegen Tsuzuki. Das ist nur Kurikaras Sicht in diesem Moment, weil er zum einen nicht soviel für den Shinigami übrig hat und zum anderen auch im Augenblick nicht sonderlich glücklich ist.

[5] = O.o... Das erinnert mich irgendwie an Starwars...XD

* * *

Kommentar: Aaalso... Das Kapitel ist offiziell fertig.^^ Ich weiß, dass hier normalerweise kein Kommentar hingehört und ich hab schon am Anfang soviel gelabert, aber es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ich noch loswerden möchte. Wie ihr sicher gemerkt habt, habe ich hier endlich die zwei verschiedenen Stories zusammengefügt. Außerdem fängt jetzt auch erst der eigentliche Plot an. Habt ihr eine Ahnung, wer der `Meister´ sein könnte? Ich hoffe, es ist mir gelungen, es spannend zu machen. Ihr könnt ja mal raten und einen Kommentar schreiben.^^ (Kommentare beantworte ich übrigens immer sofort, wenn ich sie kriege, wirklich. ^^°)

Anmk.:

Hisoka: ...Sag mal, musstest du mich so lächerlich darstellen?

Katsuya: Lächerlich? Was meinst du denn damit?

Hisoka: Ich hab mir die Augen aus geheult! *die Arme verschränkt, böse guckt*

Katsuya: Oh, das... Also, ich fand das absolut himmlisch und super süß.^^

Hisoka: Eeeh?! *läuft rot an*

Katsuya: Yup. Und deine Reaktion jetzt ist auch zum anbeißen.^^

Kurikara: Bin ganz deiner Meinung. *Hisoka merkwürdig ansieht*

Hisoka: Was, du auch??!

Kurikara: Ach komm schon, Schätzchen...

Hisoka: ...Vielleicht sollte ich dich doch bei Tsuzuki lassen...

Tsuzuki: *in Hundeform mit wässrigen Augen ist* Waaahaaa!!! Du magst mich nicht mehr!!! *heult*

Hisoka: Uggh...

Nagare: Mmmh... Hisoka, läuft da was, von dem ich wissen sollte?

Hisoka: Huh? *starrt ihn mit großen Augen an*

Katsuya: Naja, also Hisoka und Kurikara-

Hisoka: KLAPPE!!!

Nagare: ...Verstehe...

Hisoka: Nein, also, uhm, Kurikara! *Kurikara flehentlich ansieht*

Kurikara: Häh? Uh... Das-

Katsuya: Lust auf ne´ Lemon Szene?

Hisoka & Kurikara: ???!!

Nagare: *zieht Augenbrauen hoch*

Hisoka: ...Ich zähl bis drei...

Katsuya: Also dann,

Hisoka: 1

Katsuya: bis zum

Hisoka: 2

Katsuya: nächsten Mal.^^

Hisoka: 3 - Feuer!

Katsuya: *geht in Flammen auf*

Hisoka: Sehr schön.^^ *er und Kurikara geben sich ein high five*

Nagare: Mmmh...^^° *weiß nicht so ganz, was er davon halten soll*

Wird fortgesetzt, wenn ihr das wollt... Oder nicht???


	13. Chapter 11

Titel: My beloved... ?

Teil: 11/?

Autor: kurikara

Fandom: Yami no Matsuei

Warnung: action/gewalt, lime (tolle Hisoka/Kurikara Szenen^^)

Pairing: Hisoka x Kurikara ; Nagare x ?

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei gehört Yoko Matsushita und ich habe keinerlei Absicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen. Das einzige, was mir gehört, sind meine Ideen und meine eigenen Charas.^^

Kommentar: So, ich bin jetzt endlich aus Amerika zurück und hab mir gedacht, dass ich hier mal endlich weitermachen sollte. Um ehrlich zu sein, dieses Kapitel war schon im Februar fertig; ich hatte nur keine Zeit es zu übertragen. Im Laufe des Packens sind dann auch ein paar Seiten abhanden gekommen, also werde ich die jetzt noch mal schreiben. (Ich hab nach wie vor keine Pläne, diese FF vorzeitig zu beenden oder abzubrechen. Ich werde definitiv weiter schreiben, auch, wenn es zwischen den Kapiteln immer etwas dauert...) Verzeiht, wenn mein Schreibstil sich etwas verändert hat; war immerhin zehn Monate in Amerika. XD Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt euch. Mir persönlich gefällt es von allen bisherigen am Besten (hat auch am meisten Spaß gemacht XD), aber ich will jetzt noch nicht zu viel verraten. Ihr werdet am Ende wissen, wieso.^^ Jedenfalls hab ich es geschafft, die Geschichte ein wenig voranzutreiben (bzw. dieses Kapitel hat sich verselbständigt, sodass es meine ganze Planung über den Kopf geworfen hat XD), also lasst euch überraschen und viel Spaß beim lesen. :) *Kekse hinstell*

P.S.: Dieses Kapitel widme ich Silverdarshan für ihre lieben Kommis.^^

Chapter 11 - Ein neuer Anfang (Nagares Residenz)

Schweigend schritten sie den Weg entlang. Hisoka folgte seinem Vater in einigem Abstand, auf dem Weg, zur Residenz von letzterem. Der blonde Junge hatte gewusst, dass sein Vater viel Geld hatte, doch sie waren nun schon eine Weile unterwegs und um ihn herum breiteten sich Felder grünen Grases aus, mit Blumen, die in allen erdenklichen Farben blühten.[1] In der Ferne konnte er eine dicht bewaldete Hügelkette erkennen, die sich augenscheinlich über Meilen[2] hinweg erstreckte.

Und dann tauchte vor ihm eine riesige Villa im japanischen Stil auf, die von mehreren sich in den Himmel erstreckenden Bäumen umrandet war. Hisoka konnte nicht über das Dach hinweg blicken ,doch so, wie er seinen Vater kannte, befanden sich dahinter, im Verborgenen, heiße Quellen und ein Trainingsplatz, mit Kendo-Halle und allem, was sonst noch dazugehörte. Fassungslos starrte er seinen Vater an, der sich nun lächelnd zu ihm umdrehte und seine Arme ausbreitete.

"Willkommen in meinem Heim."

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Hisoka ab und betrat das riesige Haus. Nagare folgte ihm, in sich hinein lachend. Die inneren Hallen waren angenehm kühl und Hisoka stieß einen Seufzer aus. Hier würde er also von nun an wohnen. Es gab wahrlich Schlimmeres. Und auch Kurikara würde es gefallen. Der Drachenkönig hatte darum gebeten, sich etwas umsehen zu dürfen und versprochen, dass er bis zum Sonnenuntergang wieder zurück sein würde. Fragend sah Hisoka zu seinem Vater auf, der einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte.

"Also gut, jetzt bleibt nur noch die Frage, welchen Wohnbereich du haben möchtest... Am anderen Ende des Hauses sind die Gästezimmer; am Ende dieses Flures befinden sich meine Gemächer. Richte dich ein, wo immer du möchtest. Es gibt mehrere unbelegte Zimmer; du kannst so viele für dich beanspruchen, wie es dir beliebt. Ich werde in meinem Büro sein, falls du mich brauchen solltest."

"Wo wird Kurikara wohnen?"

Nagare hielt inne. Darüber hatte er noch gar nicht wirklich nachgedacht. Als er sich für seinen Sohn eingesetzt hatte, hatte er gleichzeitig auch die Verantwortung für diesen und den Feuergeist übernommen. Doch was sollte er jetzt mit letzterem anstellen? Hisoka schien sich seiner Sache sehr sicher zu sein. Vielleicht sollte er den Drachenkönig einfach unter die Aufsicht seines Sohnes stellen? Er vertraute Hisoka und der Junge schien sich in den letzten drei Jahren sehr verändert zu haben; er war erwachsener geworden und besaß nun auch genug Selbstvertrauen, um sich gegen andere durchzusetzen.

"...Für den Augenblick möchte ich, dass du dich um ihn kümmerst, in Ordnung?"

"Ah, natürlich. Danke - für alles."

Mit einem Nicken schritt Nagare davon. Hisoka starrte ihm hinterher und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Sein Vater verhielt sich so anders, als er es in Erinnerung, beziehungsweise als er es erwartet hatte. Es schien, als würde der blonde Mann nun endlich auch Hisoka sehen, anstelle nur eines Erben.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln machte sich der junge Shinigami auf, um den Ort zu inspizieren, an dem er von nun an leben würde. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, in einem anderen Flügel des Herrenhauses nachzusehen, sondern nahm einfach die nächste Tür neben der seines Vaters. Er würde sich nur unwohl fühlen, wenn er eines der abgelegeneren Zimmer nahm. Auch wenn Kurikara bei ihm sein würde, würde es ihn doch an die Abgeschiedenheit seiner Kindheit erinnern. Außerdem hatte er beschlossen, zumindest zu versuchen, seine Beziehung zu seinem Vater zu verbessern. Dieser Gedanke beschleunigte seinen Herzschlag und ließ Erwartungen und Wünsche in ihm aufsteigen, von denen er geglaubt hatte, sie seinen schon lange zuvor ausgelöscht worden.

Er schob die Tür beiseite und betrat den Raum. Sofort empfing ihn ein angenehmer Duft, den er zwar nicht einordnen konnte, doch er schien von verschiedenen Räucherstäbchen zu kommen, die auf den Möbeln verteilt standen. Der Raum in dem er stand sah aus wie ein Wohnzimmer, das für den Empfang von Besuchern benutzt wurde. Es war gemütlich eingerichtet, mit Sesseln und einer Couch, die beide mit weichen Kissen bedeckt waren. In der Mitte stand ein Tisch aus dunklem, wertvoll aussehendem Holz, und durch die großen Fenster, die von sanft fallenden Vorhängen umrahmt wurden, flutete das Licht der Sonne. Das ganze Zimmer war in einem einladenden Rot-Ton gehalten, der auch von der cremefarbenen Wand, die mit kunstvollen Mustern verziert worden war, aufgefangen und reflektiert wurde.

Neugierig auf die restlichen Zimmer, schritt er weiter in den nächsten Raum, der sich als geräumiges Büro herausstellte. An den Wänden standen Regale, manche mit Büchern gefüllt, andere leer. Der große Schreibtisch in der Mitte dominierte den Raum. Auf der Seite der Fenster standen zwei der neuesten Computer und die Blenden waren herunter gelassen worden, sodass das Licht gebrochen wurde und leichte Schatten dem Zimmer den letzten Schliff verliehen.

Der nächste Raum, den er betrat, stellte sich als gemütliches Wohnzimmer mit einer großen Couch, auf der zwei Personen bequem würden liegen können, heraus. Ein moderner Flachbildschirm, der in die Wand eingelassen war, schmückte die gegenüberliegende Wand. Zwei weitere Türen führten aus dem Raum hinaus. Die eine brachte Hisoka in eine weiße Küche, mit wunderschönen Verschnörkelungen an den Wänden und einem mehr als großzügigen Arbeitsbereich. Die andere geleitete den jungen Shinigami in das Schlafzimmer.

Der Raum war größer als alle zuvor; er war fast schon eine Wohnung an sich. Ein riesiges Himmelbett schmückte die Mitte, in dem locker zwei bis drei Personen hätten schlafen können. Kommoden standen zu beiden Seiten des Bettes und als Hisoka die Türen gegenüber von letzteren öffnete, stolperte er direkt in einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank, der auf ihn fast wie ein eigenes Zimmer wirkte. Staunend starrte er auf die vielen leeren Regale. Seine und Kurikaras Sachen zusammen würden nicht einmal ein drittel des hier angebotenen Platzes einnehmen. Kopfschüttelnd wollte er sich abwenden, doch dann fiel eine weitere Tür in sein Blickfeld. Er öffnete sie und trat augenblicklich auf weiß glänzende Fließen.

In der Mitte des Badezimmers war ein riesiges Becken eingelassen, das bei Bedarf mit Wasser gefüllt werden konnte. An der Decke hing ein herunterziehbarer Duschkopf und weiter hinten, von einer kleinen Schiebetür verdeckt, entdeckte Hisoka eine Toilette. Er musste nicht lange nachdenken, um zu entscheiden, dass es schon viel zu lange her war, seit er ein richtiges Bad genommen hatte. Vorsichtig ging er zu dem goldenen Hebel und ließ das warme Wasser in seinen angestammten Platz strömen.

Während sich das Becken füllte, öffnete Hisoka die Balkontüren des Schlafzimmers, um etwas frische Luft einzulassen. Die Aussicht war einfach atemberaubend. Ein mächtiger Baum war direkt neben dem Zimmer empor gewachsen und im Hintergrund konnte Hisoka den beginnenden Wald erkennen. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und hüllte den Abendhimmel in einen tiefen rosa-rot Ton, mit orangenen Rändern. Ohne es zu bemerken war Hisoka stundenlang durch seine neuen Gemächer gewandert.

Einen tiefen Seufzer ausstoßend wandte er sich erneut seinem wohlverdienten Bad zu. Langsam streifte er sich sein Hemd über den Kopf und ließ dann auch seine restlichen Hüllen fallen. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er sich in einem der körpergroßen Wandspiegel, die in die Wände eingearbeitet waren. Sein Körper hatte sich in den letzten drei Jahren kein bisschen verändert. Er wusste, dass das auch niemals geschehen würde, egal, wie sehr er sich wünschte, nur ein wenig erwachsener zu wirken.

Er schloss kurz die Augen, drehte sich um und ließ sich vorsichtig in die heiße Wanne gleiten. Eine Sitzbank erleichterte ihm das Zurücklehnen. Mit einem wohligen Seufzer schloss er erneut die Augen und ließ die angenehme Wärme die Anspannung in seinen Muskeln vertreiben. Er spürte, wie er langsam in die Welt des Schlafes abdriftete, doch ein wenig zu dösen, würde ihm sicherlich nicht schaden. Er ließ es geschehen und schon bald legte sich ein Schleier aus Dunkelheit über seine Sinne.

-Ortswechsel-

Mit schnellen Sprüngen näherte er sich dem Herrenhaus. Er hatte in der Schönheit des Waldes die Zeit vergessen und nun war die Sonne bereits vor einer Stunde untergegangen, und die Sterne leuchteten am Firmament. Die Konstellationen waren ihm zwar unbekannt, doch die natürliche Umgebung hier hatte ihm das Gefühl vermittelt, doch nicht so weit von seiner Heimat entfernt zu ein, wie er geglaubt hatte. Hisoka und sein Vater waren ihm gegenüber sehr großzügig gewesen. Er hoffte, dass er dieses neu gewonnene Vertrauen nicht mit einer einzigen Unachtsamkeit zerstört hatte.

Keuchend betrat er Nagares Büro. Es hatte ihn einige Mühe gekostet, festzustellen, wo sich dieses befand, und nun war er völlig außer Atem. Verwirrt blickte der blonde Mann, der noch immer an den verschiedensten Dokumenten arbeitete, auf, und konnte ein leises Lachen beim besten Willen nicht unterdrücken, als er den verschwitzten Feuergeist entdeckte, dem das Haar im Gesicht klebte.

"Wieder zurück? Nun ja, du wirst Hisoka finden müssen. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er jeden Bereich haben kann, den er möchte. Ich habe also keine Ahnung, wo er ist."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Nagare auch schon wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Etwas perplex stolperte Kurikara in den Flur. Er hatte nun wirklich keine Lust, sich jetzt auch noch auf die Suche nach Hisoka zu machen, doch wie es schien, blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Mit einem müden Seufzer schritt er den Flur entlang und versuchte es, mit der ersten Tür, die sich ihm bot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hisokas Perspektive~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Etwas rüttelte ihn an der Schulter, versuchte, ihn zu wecken. Aber er wollte nicht aufstehen, noch nicht jetzt. Doch wer immer diese Person war, sie schien nicht locker lassen zu wollen. Mit großer Anstrengung öffnete Hisoka die Augen und blickte direkt in Kurikaras Antlitz, der besorgt seinen Namen rief. Das nächste, was an seine Sinne drang war, dass er keine Luft bekam und seine Lungen brannten. Automatisch begann er zu husten, um seine Atemwege von dem hinderlichen Wasser zu befreien.

Als er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, wandte er sich erneut zu dem Drachenkönig um, der - noch immer angezogen und völlig durchnässt - in der Mitte des Beckens kniete. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hisoka, dass der Feuergeist ihn hielt. War er etwa eingeschlafen und ertrunken? Die Röte schoss ihm ins Gesicht als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er noch immer nichts an hatte. Hastig befreite er sich aus Kurikaras Armen. Auch letzterer ließ sich nun mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung auf die Bank sinken. Dann begann er eine Aktion, die Hisoka noch röter werden ließ, wenn das denn möglich war. Er zog sich aus! Seine Kleider legte er neben den Beckenrand; dann rutschte er zu dem Jungen hinüber, lehnte sich zurück und starrte Hisoka an. Die Stille und den Blick nicht länger ertragen könnend, entschied sich dieser dazu, das Schweigen zu brechen und von der Situation abzulenken.

"U-Uhm, du... Gefällt es dir hier?"

Kurikara blinzelte kurz, als würde ihn diese Frage überraschen. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Drachenkönig tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen war. Was seine Aufmerksamkeit allerdings so sehr in Anspruch genommen hatte, konnte Hisoka nicht feststellen. Stattdessen wartete er, sich in dieser Situation immer noch etwas unwohl fühlend, auf die Antwort seines Gegenübers. Doch dieser schwieg. Dann schloss er die Augen und stieß einen Seufzer aus.

"Nun, es gefällt mir auf jeden Fall viel besser als in der Stadt... Außerdem bin ich froh, nun doch bei dir und deinem Vater zu sein, anstelle von Tsuzuki oder jemandem, den ich gar nicht kenne. Wo wir schon dabei sind, dein Vater hat mir gesagt, dass ich in deiner Nähe bleiben soll. Also nehme ich an, dass ich hier wohnen werde? Wo soll ich schlafen?"

"Nun... Nun ja, ich... Ja, du kannst hier wohnen, wenn du möchtest... Du kannst schlafen, wo immer du willst, denke ich..."

"Also schön, dann gehe ich mich mal umsehen. Du solltest auch bald aus dem Wasser steigen - nicht, dass du wieder ohnmächtig wirst."

Mit diesen Worten griff sich der Feuergeist eines der Handtücher, die an einem Ständer in Reichweite des Beckens hingen, stand auf, hüllte sich darin ein und verließ den Raum, während Hisoka hastig den Blick abwandte. Kurikaras Kleidung lag noch immer auf den Fliesen des Badezimmers. Hisoka richtete seinen Blick zur Decke, die mit schwimmenden Delphinen verziert war. Warum war ihm das Ganze so peinlich gewesen? Er badete zwar nicht gerne mit anderen, doch Kurikara und er waren beide Männer; er hätte sich nicht schämen müssen. Er musste dringend aufhören, sich vor dem Drachenkönig lächerlich zu machen...

Kopfschüttelnd und sich über sich selbst ärgernd, stand er auf, und nahm sich ebenfalls eines der Handtücher. Dann erkannte er, warum Kurikara sich nicht angezogen hatte. Hisoka stand nun vor demselben Problem, denn er hatte nichts mitgebracht, dass er nun würde anziehen können. All seine Sachen waren noch in seiner alten Wohnung. Sein Vater würde sie vermutlich herbringen lassen, doch das würde eine Weile dauern. Und nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet herumzulaufen, wäre ihm, selbst wenn Kurikara nicht da gewesen wäre, äußerst unangenehm gewesen.

Widerwillig verließ er den Raum und lief mit schnellen Schritten zu den Gemächern seines Vaters. Gerade als er die Tür zu dessen Büro öffnen wollte, trat sein Vater aus eben jener. Hisoka konnte gerade noch verhindern dass er hinfiel, indem er die Arme hoch riss und sich an seinen Vater klammerte.

"Hah, welch nette Begrüßung. Ich wollte mich gerade auf die Suche nach dir machen. Kannst du mir zeigen, welchen Wohnbereich du dir ausgesucht hast? Und, ähm, erklären, wo deine Klamotten geblieben sind?"

Durch den Zusammenstoß war Hisokas Bedeckung zu Boden gefallen und ließ nun nichts mehr der Fantasie offen. Nagare sah seinen Sohn stirnrunzelnd an, der seinen Kopf mittlerweile in der Brust seines Gegenübers vergraben hatte, so als wolle er sich vor der Realität verstecken. Immer noch lächelnd legte Nagare seine Arme um Hisoka, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nur mit ihm spielte.

"Komm, du kannst einen meiner Kimono anziehen. Ich such dir einen raus. Deine Sachen sollten morgen früh hier sein."

Er gab seinem Sohn einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Ankleidezimmer. Hisoka hingegen, den die geflüsterten Worte etwas beruhigt hatten, hob schnell sein Handtuch auf, legte es sich um, und folgte dann seinem Vater. Er fand letzteren in Gedanken versunken vor einem der vielen Schränke in dem Zimmer stehend und trat näher an ihn heran, um die Auswahl selbst unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

"Hmmm... Welchen möchtest du?"

Vor Hisoka breiteten sich dutzende Kimono aus, die alle in einer Reihe hingen. Es fiel ihm schwer, eine Wahl zu treffen. Das Sortiment enthielt vermutlich jede erdenkliche Farbe und die Variationen waren ebenfalls sehr vielfältig. Schließlich entschied er sich für einen grünen, mit weichen, handbestickten Mustern, die ineinander zu verlaufen schienen und doch einzelne Kunststücke waren. Sein Vater nickte und bedeutete ihm, das wertvolle Kleidungsstück anzuziehen. Der Kimono war Hisoka ein wenig zu groß, doch zumindest rutschte er ihm nicht über die Schultern.

"Danke."

"Komm schon. Ich kann meinen Lieblingssohn doch nicht nackt herumlaufen lassen! ...Diesen Kimono hat mir mein Vater geschenkt, kurz bevor er gestorben ist... Er steht dir. Du solltest ihn behalten, selbst, wenn er nicht ganz genau passt. Ich werde ihn ohnehin nie wieder tragen... Wie auch immer, du solltest jetzt wirklich ins Bett gehen. Du siehst sehr müde aus."

Mit einem Nicken eilte Hisoka aus dem Raum, während ihm der zufriedene Blick seines Vaters folgte. Noch nie hatte er sich so gut mit letzterem verstanden und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er vielleicht sogar eine enge Beziehung zu ihm würde aufbauen können.

Plötzlich wehte ihm eine kühle Brise entgegen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken war er hinaus an die frische Luft gelaufen. Er fröstelte und starrte in die klare Nacht hinaus. Der Wind blies raschelnd durch die Kronen der Bäume. Der Anblick des vollen Mondes und dessen heller Schrein, der die Umgebung erleuchtete als wäre es Tag, ließen Hisoka unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen treten. Vielleicht sollte er doch besser wieder zurückgehen und dem Vorschlag seines Vaters in die Tat umsetzen.

Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als ein heftiger Windstoß ihn im Rücken traf und ihn zu Boden schleuderte. Verwirrt drehte er sich um und wollte aufstehen, doch ein Gewicht auf seiner Brust drückte ihn erneut zu Boden. Eine Kreatur, die Hisoka noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, presste ihre Klauen auf seine Brust. Sie hatte schwarze, federne Flügel und breite Schultern, die von einer mittelalterlich japanisch aussehenden Rüstung, die im Schein des Mondes silbern glänzte, bedeckt waren. Der Kopf der Kreatur war von einem Helm verhüllt, der als einzige Öffnung zwei schmale Schlitze in Höhe der Augen preisgab. In die Oberfläche der Rüstung waren merkwürdige Runen eingraviert, die Hisoka jedoch unbekannt waren.

Erneut nahm ihm ein heftiger Windstoß die Luft, als die Kreatur mit ihren Flügeln schlug und ihre Krallen noch tiefer in seine Brust grub. Mit großen Augen starrte Hisoka das Monster an, das ihn zu Boden drückte und wollte schreien, doch kein Laut verließ seine Kehle. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich zu wehren, doch jede Bewegung sandte eine Welle eisigen Schmerzes durch seinen Körper. Die Kreatur hob ihn hoch und schleuderte ihn gegen einen Baum, der einige Meter entfernt stand. Hisoka hörte, wie seine Knochen brachen und der Kimono, den ihm sein Vater geschenkt hatte, färbte sich mit seinem Blut.

Ein Schatten legte sich um seinen Geist, verschleierte seine Sicht. Ihm war übel vor Angst und er fühlte sich vollkommen hilflos. Tränen rannen über Hisokas Wangen, als die Kreatur erneut auf ihn zu kam, eine ihrer Klauen um seinen Kopf legte und ihn daran hochzog. Ein zischendes Knurren drang an seine Ohren und eine Stimme hallte in ihm wieder. /Zeig es mir!/

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil war Hisoka verwirrt, wusste nicht, was er von all dem halten sollte. Doch dann spürte er, wie das Monster versuchte, in ihn einzudringen, ihn auseinander zu nehmen. Sein Geist schrie auf und seine Augen weiteten sich, als etwas Mächtiges, Gefährliches gegen seine inneren Barrieren prallte. Dunkelheit umfing ihn und er schien in ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch zu fallen. Gefühle vorheriger Opfer strömten auf ihn ein und Bilder blitzten vor seinen Augen. Dann spürte er, wie die Krallen der Kreatur sich in seinen Schädel bohrten. In diesem Moment, diesem einen Augenblick, schien er zu schweben. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen; die Schmerzen nahmen ihn ein, trieben ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Doch er konnte noch nicht sterben, nicht jetzt, nicht hier! Er wollte diese Welt noch nicht verlassen, wollte bei seinem Vater und Kurikara bleiben! Mit diesem letzten Wunsch verschwanden alle Gefühle und auch alle Schmerzen.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;Ortswechsel;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Mit einem Seufzen legte er seinen Mantel ab und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Die Ereignisse hatten sich in den letzten Tagen förmlich überschlagen. Konoe war außer sich vor Wut gewesen, als er ihm von der Begegnung mit Hisokas Vater erzählt hatte. Morgen würde sein Chef dem blonden Mann einen Besuch abstatten und dann... Ja, was war dann? Tsuzuki schloss die Augen. Er wollte jetzt wirklich nicht an seine Arbeit denken. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass alles gut ausgehen würde.

Schwerfällig setzte er sich auf und zog sich langsam aus. Gerade, als er sich wieder hinlegen und damit in das Land der Träume flüchten wollte, durchfuhr ihn ein eiskalter Schauer. Mit geweiteten Augen sah er aus dem Fenster, hinauf zu dem silbernen Mond. Es kam ihm so vor, als würde die ganze Welt den Atem anhalten.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;Ortswechsel;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Mit einem unterdrückten Gähnen ordnete er den Stapel von Papieren, um den er sich heute gekümmert hatte. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er an seinen Sohn dachte. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen, als eine Welle von Gefühlen über ihm einbrach, ein geistiger Schrei, der ihn sofort auffahren ließ.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;Ortswechsel;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Das Bersten von Holz erfüllte die Nacht, als die Kreatur durch die Seite des Hauses brach. Die Energie, die sie getroffen hatte, knisterte noch in der kalten Luft und Rauchschwaden stiegen von dem reglosen Körper empor. Keuchend kniete Hisoka auf dem weichen Gras, das mittlerweile von seinem Blut durchtränkt war. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und starrte mit geweiteten Augen auf das, was er getan hatte. Er verstand es nicht, verstand nicht, was gerade eben passiert war. Verwirrt wollte er aufstehen, doch seine wackligen Beine versagten ihm den Dienst. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

"Wie kannst du es wagen, Mensch? Du bist nichts! Ein widerwärtiges, kleines Stück Dreck, dessen Existenz schon bald ausgelöscht sein wird! Niemand wird sich meinem Meister in den Weg stellen!"

Erschrocken fuhr Hisoka auf und starrte ungläubig auf dieses Monster, das gerade dabei war, erneut auf ihn zu zukommen. Er versuchte zurück zu weichen, doch er wusste, dass er nicht entkommen konnte. Verzweifelt versuchte er Zeit zu schinden, auch wenn er wusste, dass es vergeblich war.

"Wer- Was bist du? Und was willst du?"

Zu seiner Überraschung hielt die Kreatur kurz inne und schien über die Frage nachzudenken. Dann breitete sie ihre Flügel aus und ließ einen Triumphschrei erklingen, der Hisoka das Mark in den Knochen gefrieren ließ.

"Ich habe gefunden, weshalb ich gekommen bin! Und nun... STIRB!"

Mit diesen Worten hob die Kreatur eine ihrer Klauen, in deren Mitte sich ein schwarzer Energieball zu formen begann. Hisoka war starr vor Angst, als er abermals vom Gewicht des Monsters auf seiner Brust zu Boden gedrückt wurde. Hilflos presste er die Augen zusammen und wartete die Sekunden ab, die unweigerlich zu seinem endgültigen Tod führen würden.

Doch nichts geschah.

Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen und starrte auf die Hand, die den Arm des Monsters ergriffen hatte und die Kreatur so zurückhielt, während sich die tödliche Energie langsam auflöste und dann, wenige Sekunden später, auch schon ganz verschwunden war. Hisoka drehte seinen Kopf, sodass er erkennen konnte, wer ihn da gerettet hatte. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen und in diesem einen Augenblick schien die Zeit still zu stehen.

"Kurikara..."

Langsam drehte sich der Kopf des Drachenkönigs bis sein Blick auf dem Jungen ruhte. Seine Mine verfinsterte sich augenblicklich als er den Zustand des blonden Todesengels bemerkte. Er schloss die Augen und drehte sich zurück zu seinem Gegner, der ihn noch immer anzustarren schien. Mit einer einzigen Handbewegung schleuderte er die Kreatur von sich. Holz barst, als der schwere Körper durch die Wand des Hauses brach. Mit ruhigen, festen Schritten kam der Feuerdrache wieder näher. Seine Haare wurden von dem Wind, der aufgekommen war, wild umher gewirbelt und dann, als ob er die Geduld verloren hätte, strömte die Energie nur so aus ihm heraus. Rote Wellen der Macht umfingen ihn und die Kreatur, die gerade dabei war, sich von einem herunter gefallenen Holzbalken zu befreien.

"Du wirst sterben."

Das Glühen in den Augen der Kreatur wurde stärker, als sie spürte, wie die Energie sich um sie legte, sie bewegungsunfähig machte. Und dann, wie um den Untergang zu verkünden, öffnete der Drachenkönig seine Augen und rote Blitze rissen den gefangenen Körper entzwei. Die Überreste wurden innerhalb von Sekunden von einem Feuer verschlungen, dass in allen erdenklichen Farben schimmerte. Dann, so schnell wie sie gekommen war, war die Energie auch wieder verschwunden. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen drehte sich Kurikara zu Hisoka um, doch den hatte mittlerweile das Bewusstsein verlassen.

Mit einem besorgten Blick und gerunzelter Stirn kniete sich der Drachenkönig neben dem Jungen nieder, der - abgesehen von seinen Verletzungen - friedlich zu schlafen schien. Vorsichtig hob er ihn hoch und trug ihn langsam in seine Gemächer. Während sie liefen schien es, als wäre nichts geschehen. Der Wind brachte die Blätter der Bäume noch immer zum rascheln, und die Sterne der Nacht funkelten noch immer am Firmament. Eine einzige Träne rann Kurikara über die Wange, als er erneut auf den Todesengel in seinen Armen blickte und zum ersten Mal sah, wie schwer der Junge wirklich verletzt war.

Vorsichtig legte er ihn auf sein Bett und deckte ihn zu. Dann setzte er sich neben ihn und ergriff seine Hand, während er ihn weiterhin mit einem nun unlesbaren Blick anstarrte. Erst, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde, wandte er den Kopf.

"Was ist passiert?"

Die Frage durchbrach die drückende Stille in dem Raum für einen Moment. Kurikara verlagerte sein Gewicht und erklärte Nagare flüsternd, was geschehen war. Dieser ballte die Hand zu einer Faust und schloss wütend die Augen.

"...Ich...Ich habe gespürt, dass etwas nicht gestimmt hat, aber... Ich muss das Juo-Cho von diesem Vorfall in Kenntnis setzten. So etwas darf und wird nie wieder passieren! ...Ich schwöre, dass ich Hisoka von nun an beschützen werde! Ich... Kurikara, könntest du...?"

"Natürlich."

"...Danke...Ich werde mich beeilen!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ Nagare den Raum. Kurikara versank erneut in seine Gedanken. Wenn er nur schneller gewesen wäre, wenn er sofort gespürt hätte, dass der Junge in Gefahr war, hätte er das alles verhindern können! Er war nur wenige Zimmer entfernt gewesen, und trotzdem hatte er Hisoka nicht beschützen können. Was nützte ihn seine Kraft, wenn er denjenigen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, trotzdem nicht helfen konnte? Der Junge, der vor ihm lag, schien die Gefahr nahezu magisch anzuziehen. Und irgendetwas sagte dem Drachenkönig, dass er das nächste Mal nicht so viel Glück haben würde, dass er das nächste Mal vielleicht zu spät kommen würde. Und das durfte nicht passieren! Hisoka war etwas Besonderes für ihn, und er würde nicht zulassen, dass jemand ihn noch einmal verletzte!

Mit entschlossenem Blick setzte er sich aufrecht hin und riss Hisokas blutiges Hemd auf. Letzteren Wunden hatten begonnen zu heilen, doch es würde noch ein paar Stunden, wenn nicht Tage dauern, bis sie sich vollständig geschlossen hatten. Einen Moment verweilte Kurikaras Blick auf Hisoka, doch dann riss er sich los und ließ eines seiner Schwerter aus der Scheide gleiten. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung ritzte er sich den Arm auf, sodass sein Blut zu fließen begann.[3] Dann begann er, mit seinem Blut, ein Zeichen auf Hisokas Brust zu malen. Noch einmal verweilte sein Blick auf dem Jungen. Doch Kurikara hatte sich entschieden; um die Konsequenzen würde er sich später kümmern.

Vorsichtig begann er, mit dem Messer die Linien des blutigen Zeichens nachzumalen, sodass ihr Blut sich vermischen würde. Als er fertig war, legte er seine rechte Hand auf das Zeichen und beschwor seine Macht. Hisoka stöhnte leise, als die Energie in ihn eindrang, eins mit ihm wurde. Und dann war es vorbei. Keuchend legte Kurikara seinen Kopf neben den des jungen Todesengels. Von nun an würde er sein Leben Hisoka widmen.

Tbc

[1] = Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob es so einen Ort wirklich gibt, aber hier existiert er halt...XD

[2] = 1 Meile ~ 1,6 Kilometer

[3] = Keine Sorge, er schneidet sich hier nicht die Pulsadern auf...o.O Das würde ich Kurikara nicht antun und das würde auch absolut nicht zu ihm passen...^^°

Anmk.:

Nagare: *böse guckt* Wie kannst du es wagen, meinem Sohn so weh zu tun?

Katsuya: *Augen aufreißt* Ehm, uhm, also das, das hat einfach gepasst...

Nagare: Gepasst? *kurz davor ist, Katsuya zu erwürgen*

Hisoka: Alles mit der Ruhe...

Katsuya: *erleichtert ist* Danke, Hisoka.^^

Hisoka: ...Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass er aufhören soll...

Katsuya: Häh? *zurück weicht*

Nagare: *ruhig lächelnd auf sie zugeht*

Kurikara: Naja, so schlecht war das Ende ja doch nicht...

Katsuya: Kurikara... *Kurikara dankbar ansieht*

Kurikara: ...aber was du davor mit Hisoka gemacht hast...

Katsuya: Ehm...

Kurikara: ...ist unverzeihlich! *Todesblick*

Katsuya: W-Warte, immerhin hast du ein wenig Zeit mit Hisoka allein bekommen, so wie du es wolltest...

Hisoka: Wie er es wollte?

Kurikara: *kleinlaut* Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst...

Katsuya: Und was ist mit der Badeszene? Die habe ich nur auf deinen Wunsch geschrieben! *anfängt zu weinen*

Kurikara: *rot anläuft* Uh, dass...

Hisoka: Kurikara...?

Kurikara: *von Hisoka zu Katsuya sieht* Du miese-

Katsuya: A, a, a, sonst schreib ich nie wieder was für dich!

Hisoka: ...

Kurikara: Ähm, ich kann das erklären...

Hisoka: Ich höre?

Kurikara: Uhm, naja...

Hisoka: *mit verschränkten Armen direkt vor Kurikara steht*

Kurikara: *sich vorbeugt und Hisoka küsst*

Hisoka: ?

Kurikara: *bleich wird*

Katsuya: *in sich hinein lacht* Tja, man sollte dem Autor halt nicht auf die Nerven gehen.^^

Hisoka & Kurikara: *sich gleichzeitig umdrehen*

Katsuya: *aufschreckt* Zeit zu gehen... Bis zum nächsten Mal.^^°

Nagare: *sich von hinten anschleicht* Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?

Katsuya: *vor Schreck umkippt*

Hisoka: Warte Kurikara...

Kurikara: Aber-

Hisoka: ...bis sie wieder aufwacht!

Tbc

P.S.: Danke an Kumo-Chan für ihr Review.^^


End file.
